Mages Noirs
by Lord OGM
Summary: Lorsque le nom d'Harry Potter sort de la Coupe de Feu, il ne sait comment réagir. Personne ne croit qu'il n'a pas cherché à y participer, sauf Neville Londubat, son complice de toujours. Mais que peuvent deux étudiants de quatrième année face à un Tournoi mortel orchestré dans la volonté manifeste de mettre fin à la vie d'Harry Potter ?
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire en guise d'introduction à cette histoire, j'ai déjà fini de l'écrire, elle fait un total de cinq chapitres pour cinquante milles mots, j'en posterai un chaque vendredi pendant un mois. C'est une histoire triste et sombre, j'en déconseille la lecture aux âmes sensibles.**

 **Le matériel de base est tiré de Harry Potter, tout le monde s'en doute, mais il est de bon ton de le rappeler.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

 **Lord OGM**

* * *

— Le champion de Poudlard, annonça Dumbledore, est Cédric Diggory !

Des acclamations assourdissantes s'élevèrent de la table des Poufsouffle. Ils s'étaient levés d'un bon, hurlant et tapant des pieds, tandis que Cédric, avec un grand sourire, se dirigeait vers la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Les applaudissements en son honneur se prolongèrent si longtemps que Dumbledore dut attendre un bon moment avant de reprendre la parole.

– Excellent ! s'exclama Dumbledore d'un air joyeux, quand le vacarme eut pris fin. Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions, vous contribuerez à instaurer...

Mais Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain de parler et tout le monde vit ce qui l'avait interrompu.

Le feu de la Coupe était redevenu rouge. Des étincelles volaient en tous sens et une longue flamme jaillit soudain, projetant un nouveau morceau de parchemin. D'un geste qui semblait presque machinal, Dumbledore tendit la main et attrapa le parchemin entre ses longs doigts. Il le tint à bout de bras et lut le nom qui y était inscrit. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel il continua de fixer le parchemin, tous les regards tournés vers lui.

Enfin, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et lut à haute voix :

— Harry Potter !

Un silence pensant s'installa dans la grande salle alors que tout le monde tournait la tête en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Harry s'y tenait, la bouche à moitié ouverte, les yeux exorbités.

Ses plus proches voisins étaient Neville, Ron et Hermione. Ils le regardaient avec appréhensions, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

— Vas-y Harry, proposa finalement Néville, tu ne peux pas rester ici.

— Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe, le prévint le dernier des Potter.

— Je sais, répondit Néville avec calme et confiance. Mais il faut que tu y ailles pour comprendre de ce qu'il en retourne.

Le garçon avait du mal à respirer, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention d'une salle partagée entre la curiosité et l'hostilité.

— Harry Potter ? Répéta-t-il. Harry ! Venez ici, s'il vous plait.

— Vas-y, murmura Neville en le poussant légèrement.

Harry se leva, se prit les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa robe de sorcier et trébucha légèrement. Puis il s'avança entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle. Il eut l'impression de parcourir une distance interminable. La table des professeurs lui paraissait inaccessible et il sentait des centaines de regards posés sur lui, comme des faisceaux de projecteurs. Le bourdonnement des murmures augmentait en intensité à chacun de ses pas, il lui sembla avoir marché une heure avant qu'il ne se retrouve enfin devant Dumbledore. Les yeux de tous les professeurs étaient fixés sur lui.

— Dans la pièce voisine, Harry, fit Dumbledore sans le moindre sourire.

Harry longea la table. Hagrid était assis tout au bout, et contrairement à d'habitude, ne lui adressa aucun signe, ni geste de la main, ni clin d'œil. Il avait l'air abasourdi et se contenta de le regarder passer comme les autres. Harry ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans une pièce beaucoup plus petite, dont les murs étaient recouverts de portraits des représentants des sorcières et des sorciers. Face à lui, un magnifique feu de bois ronflait dans la cheminée.

Les visages peints sur les tableaux se tournèrent vers lui pour le regarder. Il vit une vieille sorcière desséchée sortir de son cadre et se rendre dans celui d'è coté où elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'un sorcier avec une grosse moustache de morse.

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory et Fleur Delacour s'étaient regroupés autour du feu. Leurs silhouettes qui se détachaient contre les flammes avaient quelque chose d'étrangement impressionnant. Krum, le dos voûté, l'air maussade, était appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée, légèrement à l'écart des deux autres. Cedric, les mains derrière le dos, contemplait le feu. Fleur Delacour se retourna lorsque Harry entra et rejeta en arrière son long voile de cheveux blond argenté.

– Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe, maintenant ? dit-elle. Il faut revenir dans la salle, ou quoi ?

Apparemment, elle pensait qu'il était venu leur transmettre un message. Harry ne savait comment expliquer ce qui venait de se produire. Il se contenta de rester là, immobile, à regarder les trois champions. Il fut alors frappé de voir qu'ils étaient tous les trois très grands.

Il y eut derrière eux un bruit de pas précipités et Ludo Verpey entra dans la pièce. Prenant Harry par le bras, il l'entraina vers la cheminée alors que le garçon faisait son possible pour s'arracher à cette étreinte indésirable. Il n'aimait pas les contacts physiques.

Il baragouina quelque chose qui ne parvint pas aux oreilles de Harry qui était toujours occupé à se défaire de sa poigne de fer. Les paroles de l'homme firent réagir la Française qui eut une réplique cinglante.

— Le nom de Harry vient de sortir de la Coupe de Feu !

Krum avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, Cédric présentait une expression de stupéfaction polie. Fleur était choqué :

– Mais enfin ! C'est insensé, il doit y avoir une erreur. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette organisation ? fustigea-t-elle Verpey d'un ton supérieur qui rappela à Harry la voix de tante Pétunia. C'est impossible, ce garçon est beaucoup trop jeune !

– Nous sommes tous très étonnés, répondit Verpey en se caressant le menton et en souriant à Harry. Mais, comme vous le savez, la règle de l'âge minimum n'a été instituée que cette année, par mesure de sécurité. Et comme son nom est sorti de la Coupe... Je pense qu'à ce stade, il n'est plus possible de reculer... C'est dans le règlement, on est obligé de... Harry n'a plus qu'à faire de son mieux pour...

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau derrière eux et plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la pièce : le professeur Dumbledore, suivi de près par Mr Croupton, puis le professeur Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, le professeur McGonagall et enfin le professeur Rogue. Harry eut le temps d'entendre le brouhaha qui résonnait dans la Grande Salle avant que le professeur McGonagall ne referme la porte.

– Madame Maxime ! s'exclama aussitôt Fleur en se précipitant vers sa directrice. Ils viennent de nous dire que ce petit garçon allait participer au tournoi ! Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est insensé !

Malgré son état de choc, Harry sentit monter en lui une bouffée de colère. Il n'était pas un petit garçon ! Pour le prouver, il s'arracha d'un coup sec à l'étreinte de Ludo Verpey et s'éloigna de lui d'un pas avec un regard méchant et méfiant.

Madame Maxime s'était redressée de toute son immense taille. Le sommet de sa tête frôla le lustre garni de chandelles qui était suspendu au plafond et sa gigantesque poitrine recouverte de satin noir enfla démesurément.

— Dumbledore, pouvez-vous me dire ce que signifie cette plaisanterie ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

— J'aimerais bien le savoir également, Dumbledore, ajouta le professeur Karkaroff.

Il avait un sourire figé et ses yeux bleus ressemblaient à deux glaçons, Harry se méfia de lui.

Ils se prirent la tête entre directeurs à propos des respects des règles, montant dans les tons alors qu'Harry reculait légèrement, désireux de passer inaperçu. Sa retraite fut rapidement bloquée par le feu qui lui lécha la main gauche, le faisant glapir de surprise et attirer l'attention sur lui.

— Harry, est-ce que tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton très calme.

— Non, répondit Harry.

Il sentait les regards posés sur lui. Rogue laissa échapper une expression d'incrédulité mêlée d'agacement.

— As-tu demandé à un élève plus âgé de déposer ton nom à ta place dans la Coupe ? interrogea le professeur Dumbledore, sans prêter attention à Rogue.

— Non, murmura doucement Harry.

— Enfin ! C'est insensé Dumbledore, ce garçon ment ! s'écria Madame Maxime.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, sur le moment, il la détesta autant que Rogue et c'était peut dire. Le professeur de potions avait à présent les lèvres pincées, il hochait la tête. Un secours inespéré lui vint du professeur McGonagall :

— Il n'aurait pas pu franchir la Limite d'Age, nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus.

— Peut-être que Dumbledore a commis une erreur en la dessinant, répliqua Madame Maxime.

— C'est possible, bien sûr, admit poliment le directeur.

Harry vit pourtant dans ses yeux qu'il ne croyait pas le moindre mot qu'il venait de prononcé. Albus Dumbledore avait repoussé Grindelwald puis Voldemort, il n'aurait pu se tromper sur un simple enchantement tracé pour repousser quelques élèves courageux ou téméraires fonctions de l'acception qu'on leur portait.

Minerva tenta une fois de plus de venir protéger son étudiant, mais personne ne l'écouta et Karkaroff interrogea les juges, leur demandant de faire preuve de leur impartialité quant à la question.

Verpey épongea son visage rond et juvénile avec un mouchoir et regarda Mr Croupton qui se tenait à l'écart du cercle de lumière que diffusaient les flammes de la cheminée. Il était caché dans l'ombre. Il avait un air un peu inquiétant et paraissait plus âgé dans la demi-obscurité qui donnait à son visage l'apparence d'une tête de mort. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut du même ton cassant qu'à l'ordinaire :

— Nous devons respecter les règles, dit-il, et les règles indiquent clairement que les candidats dont les noms sortent de la Coupe de Feu doivent participer au tournoi. La Coupe de Feu est un très puissant artefact, si l'on déroge à ses ordres les conséquences seront funestes pour chacun des champions !

— Vous pouvez le croire, Barty connait le règlement par cœur, dit Verpey le visage rayonnant en se tournant vers Karkaroff et Madame Maxime comme si le débat était clos.

Harry quant à lui, avait de nouveau du mal à respirer alors qu'il comprenait de quoi il en retournait. Il allait devoir participer à un tournoi qui avait été annulé en raison du trop grand nombre de morts qu'il avait provoqué, alors qu'il était seulement en quatrième année. Il allait se faire massacrer.

— S'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait se plaindre, c'est Potter ! rugit Maugrey qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. Mais c'est bizarre, il est le seul que je n'entende pas parler.

– Enfin, c'est insensé ! De quoi se plaindrait-il ? s'écria Fleur Delacour en tapant du pied. Il a la chance de pouvoir concourir ! Pendant des semaines, nous avons tous espéré qu'on nous choisirait ! Pour être l'honneur de notre école ! Et pouvoir en plus gagner mille Galions... Il y en a qui seraient prêts à mourir pour ça !

– Quelqu'un espère peut-être que Potter va en mourir, en effet, dit Maugrey, d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un grondement.

Un silence tendu suivit ses paroles, Harry avait envie de vomir. Il se sentait plus effrayé que face au basilique en seconde année. Il perdit à nouveau le fil de la conversation alors qu'il se serrait le bras gauche, sous sa chemise blanche, il sentait les plissements de sa peau, là où les crocs du serpent avaient déchiré la chair de son bras.

Il se rappela le regard fou de Quirrell en première année, ses hurlements alors que son visage se consumait. Il se rappela la peur de Jedusor alors qu'il pourfendait son journal. Il se rappela les cris de James et les supplications de Lily :

— _Je ne veux pas mourir !_

Il se força à se calmer afin de ne pas alerter les adultes, mais ses jambes tremblaient, s'il n'avait pas porté de pantalon, on aurait sans doute pu entendre ses genoux s'entrechoquer.

— Harry ! appela Verpey, tu m'écoutes mon garçon ? La première tâche aura pour but de mettre votre audace à l'épreuve, poursuivit-il en s'adressant à Harry, Cedric, Fleur et Krum. Nous ne vous dirons donc pas à l'avance en quoi elle consistera. Le courage face à l'inconnu est une qualité très importante pour un sorcier... Très importante... Cette première tâche se déroulera le 24 novembre, devant les autres élèves et devant le jury. Les champions n'ont pas le droit de demander ou d'accepter une quelconque aide de leurs professeurs. Ils affronteront la première épreuve armés seulement de leur baguette magique. Lorsque la première tâche sera terminée, des informations concernant la deuxième tâche leur seront communiquées. Compte tenu du temps et de l'énergie exigés par les diverses épreuves du tournoi, les champions seront dispensés de passer les examens de fin d'année.

Le retour dans les dortoirs fut silencieux, Cédric lui ayant juste demandé comment il avait mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, ce à quoi Harry avait répondu qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il se perdit légèrement en chemin, peu concentré sur sa destination et rencontra le fantôme des Poufsouffle, le Moine Gras.

— Voici donc l'étudiant qui vole la renommée de ma Maison, Mr Potter j'attendais beaucoup mieux de vous.

Harry le regarda à peine, il avait bien assez à faire avec les vivants pour s'occuper de l'avis des morts.

Dans la salle commune, une petite fête battait son plein, les jumeaux Weasley se précipitèrent vers lui pour le bombarder de questions :

— Comment tu as fait Harry pour mettre ton nom dans la Coupe ? demanda Fred avec curiosité

— Tu vas tellement les éclater, affirma George avec un grand sourire. J'espère que vous aurez des basiliques à affronter, comme ça tu leur donneras une bonne leçon !

— Oui, affirma Angelina. Je suis contente que tu sois sélectionné Harry, je suis un peu déçue que ce ne soit pas moi, mais au moins tu es de Gryffondor.

Dans la salle, tout le monde applaudissait, on avait ramené des cuisines quelques gâteaux et apéritifs, il y avait même une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu qui tournait parmi les plus âgés. Harry se demanda un bref instant s'il pouvait la prendre pour se donner du courage.

Katie Bell dut suivre son regard car elle l'attira d'un geste de baguette et en but une rasade au goulot avant de lui tendre :

— Allez Harry, t'es un homme maintenant, cul sec !

Les étudiants autour se mirent à scander pour qu'il boive, Lee Jordan avait réussi à se dégoter une bannière aux couleurs de la maison et en avait drapé Harry. Légèrement impressionné, le jeune garçon accepta la bouteille qui lui était offerte et fermant les yeux, il en prit une grande gorgée. L'alcool lui brûla la bouche et la gorge, il dut se retenir de tousser mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. C'était la première fois qu'il buvait autre chose que de la Bièreaubeure.

On le harassa de questions pendant toute la fin de soirée jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à s'éclipser, quand les jumeaux commencèrent à ne plus vraiment faire attention à ce qui les entouraient, ils ne marchaient plus très droit d'ailleurs.

Dans les dortoirs, il retrouva Ron qui ne lui adressa pas un regard, Seamus était déjà couché. Néville, son meilleur ami, ne tarda pas à rejoindre la chambre.

— Harry, tu as mis ton nom dans la coupe ?

— Non, répondit le dernier des Potter avec un mélange d'exaspération et de peur.

— Tu sais qui l'a fait ?

— Non, tu me crois ?

— Si tu me le dis Harry, je te crois. Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire maintenant ?

Harry regarda son ami, Néville était plus grand que lui d'une bonne tête, plus large et plus costaud. Il avait le visage rond et quelques boutons sur le front, il était en pleine adolescence.

— Survivre ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. J'ai peur.

— Je sais Harry, tu crois que c'est Tu-Sais-Qui ?

— Il n'a plus de pouvoir, il est perdu dans une forêt au fin fond de la Roumanie… Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être lui.

— C'est ce que tout le monde disait, mais il a déjà réussi à rentrer dans l'école en première année, Harry il ne faut pas sous-estimer Tu-Sais-Qui.

Harry et Néville se regardèrent avec appréhension, ils avaient déjà rencontré Voldemort. Quatre fois pour Harry et trois fois pour Néville. Harry l'avait rencontré à l'âge d'un an, il n'en gardait que le souvenir du meurtre de ses parents, puis les deux garçons l'avaient découvert entrain de rôder dans la Forêt Interdite, puis accroché à la tête de Quirrel et enfin, un an plus tard, en tant qu'émanation issue d'un journal.

— Tu crois que c'est lui ? Demanda Harry, il était maintenant au-delà de la peur.

— J'en suis certain Harry, ce tournoi est dangereux, il va essayer de te tuer. La Coupe est un Artefact très ancien, il remonte à l'époque romaine de ce que j'en ai lu. Il a été créé pour enseigner aux jeunes sorciers que quiconque cherche la gloire s'engage sur un chemin fait de peurs, de douleurs et de sacrifices. Il est là pour rappeler au plus téméraire qu'il est parfois plus prudent de ne pas s'engager dans des choses qui les dépasses. La Coupe a tué de nombreux enfants, toujours devant un grand public, afin d'enseigner cette leçon au plus grand nombre…

— Mais je ne cherche pas la gloire moi, protesta Harry.

— Tu es lié à la Coupe, elle n'est pas juge de tes intentions, mais elle fera tout pour te tuer…

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement, comme si un détraqué qui voulait le tuer depuis son enfance ne suffisait pas. Il fallait en plus qu'il ajoute à la liste de ces ennemis un vieil artefact poussiéreux que quelques idiots en manque de sensations fortes avaient sortis de leurs débarras afin de faire concourir des enfants pour le spectacle.

— Je vais aller dormir, merci de me croire Néville.

— C'est normal Harry, les amis c'est fait pour se soutenir, même lorsque tout va mal.

— Bonne nuit.

— A toi aussi Harry, lui répondit Néville avec un sourire circonspect, comme s'il savait qu'Harry ne pourrait faire que des cauchemars cette année-là.

oOo La Malice d'une Coupe oOo

Le lendemain fut une journée normale, elle eut pour Harry un gout de seconde année mais cette fois-ci, sa maison faisait bloc derrière lui contre les autres maisons de Poudlard. Les Serpentards ricanaient, insultaient, les Serdaigles cancanaient et les Poufsouffles le regardaient froidement.

Il fut accosté par Malfoy qui était entouré de Crabbe et Goyle. Le Malfoy tenait à la main un petit carnet et un plume et s'adressa à Goyle d'une telle façon que toute la Grande Salle put l'entendre :

— Les amis, il faut se dépêcher d'obtenir un autographe d'Harry Potter, c'est les derniers qu'il pourra donner. Il ne tiendra même pas dix minutes dans ce tournoi ! La moitié des champions du Tournois des Trois Sorciers sont morts pendant les épreuves après tout, et c'était tous des sorciers accomplis ! Qu'est-ce qu'Harry minable Potter va bien pouvoir y faire ? Pleurer pour avoir de l'aide ? Se cacher derrière un caillou, invoquer Neville Londubat afin qu'il trouve une solution à ses problèmes ? Vous imaginez vous ? Harry et Néville, les deux presque Cracmols de notre promotion, entrain d'affronter un dragon ?

Il y eut de nombreux rires, mais Malfoy s'arrêta là car le professeur McGonagall s'était levée à la table des professeurs et s'approchait rapidement. Harry ne resta pas à table bien longtemps, et il se dépêcha de rejoindre le cours qu'il aurait avec Hagrid ce matin-là.

En milieu de journée, il remarqua les premiers badges que portaient certains étudiants : « Soutenons Cédric, le vrai Champion de Poudlard ! » D'un coup de baguette magique, on pouvait le transformer et il devenait un « A bas Potter ». Il n'y préta pas attention, mais le soir même, en allant se coucher, Harry s'imagina face à un dragon.

Il n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, chaque fois il finissait soit brûlé, dévoré, écrasé, ou humilié car incapable de quitter son abri.

Le lendemain, c'est Néville qui le réveilla en lui secouant l'épaule. Harry avait de grands cernes noirs.

— Mal dormi ? demanda le garçon avec gentillesse.

— Oui, très mal, et toi ?

— Ca va, ça va, mais je ne suis pas le sujet d'inquiétude. Une idée de ce que sera la première tâche ?

— Tout, je prends tout ce qui passe tant que ce n'est pas un dragon.

Au même moment, dans la Grande Salle, la couleur de la Coupe de Feu se changea et elle cracha un simple parchemin que Dumbledore attrapa avec regret.

 _« Chaque participant devra voler un œuf d'or à un Dragon. »_

oOo La cérémonie des Baguettes oOo

Le vingt-trois Novembre arriva rapidement, trop rapidement au goût d'Harry. Il se trouvait en cours de potion avec Neville, ils travaillaient sur un antidote et Rogue et les Serpentards faisaient tout leur possible pour les déconcentrer. Harry avait dû empêcher à plusieurs reprises qu'un œil de grenouille, lancé par Malfoy, ne tombe dans son chaudron.

Rogue avait bien fait comprendre à Harry au début de la leçon, qu'il serait empoisonné afin de tester son propre antidote. Ses gestes étaient saccadés depuis, et il prêtait une attention importante au contenu de son chaudron. A côté de lui, Neville n'en menait pas large non plus, il avait toujours eu peur de Rogue, c'était après tout, la forme de son Épouvantard.

Des coups frappés à la porte de la salle de potion interrompirent les pensées moroses d'Harry.

C'était Colin Crivey, le petit garçon blond qui le suivait partout avec un appareil photo. Il se glissa dans la classe, en adressant un grand sourire à Harry, et s'avança vers le bureau de Rogue.

— Oui ? dit sèchement celui-ci.

— Monsieur, s'il vous plait, je dois emmener Harry Potter en haut.

Rogue baissa les yeux vers Colin dont le sourire disparut aussitôt, lui aussi avait peur du professeur de potions.

— Potter doit suivre mon cours, répliqua Rogue avec froideur. Il ira là-haut à la fin de la classe.

Le teint de Colin devint rosé et il balbutia une réponse :

— Monsieur, … c'est Mr Verpey qui veut le voir. Tous les champions doivent y aller, je crois qu'ils veulent prendre des photos…

Harry aurait bien donné son Eclair de Feu si cela avait pu empêcher Colin de prononcer ces derniers mots. Il regarda Neville qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur, et du côté des Serpentards, Malfoy ricanait.

— Très bien, très bien, dit Rogue d'un ton sec. Potter, laissez vos affaires ici, je veux que vous reveniez tout à l'heure pour tester votre antidote.

— Heu… Monsieur, s'il vous plait, il faut qu'il prenne ses affaires, couina Colin. Tous les champions….

— Très bien, coupa Rogue. Potter, prenez votre sac et disparaissez de ma vue !

Ils voyagèrent en silence, Harry n'avait jamais été le plus bavard des Gryffondor et Colin sentait bien que son camarade était tendu. Il retint donc son babillage et l'abandonna devant une petite salle de classe. Harry resta devant pendant quelques instants, afin de se composer une attitude calme et digne, il allait se retrouver devant la Française qui le regardait toujours de haut et cela commençait à l'énerver légèrement.

Il avait affronté un troll, échappé à un cerbère, repoussé Voldemort trois fois, confronté un basilique et fait fuir une légion de détraqueurs, il n'était plus un _petit garçon._

Il poussa finalement la porte et entra dans la pièce, tout le monde était déjà là, il était en retard. Madame Maxime était proche de son élève, elle lui parlait en français et Harry ne comprit rien. Krum et Karkaroff lui lancèrent un regard froid, Cédric lui fit un petit signe de la main avec un sourire. Harry lui renvoya une mimique tendue, il ne comprenait pas la gentillesse du jeune homme. Cédric était grand, beau, intelligent, doué et très aimé par tout le collège, il était le véritable champion de Poudlard, pourquoi se comportait-il si gentiment avec lui ?

— Bien, commenta Verpey en le voyant entrer, nous sommes désormais tous rassemblés nous allons donc pouvoir commencer l'examen des baguettes magiques ! Après cela, Rita Skeeter, une journaliste qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence pour couvrir l'évènement, fera passer une petite interview à nos champions et prendra une photo d'eux qui fera la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier. Cela vous convient-il Rita ? Je suis désolé, on devait faire les interviews avant la cérémonie, mais vu le retard de Mr Potter, nos plans ont été un peu chamboulé et Mr Ollivander ici présent également a d'autres obligations.

— Cela me convient parfaitement Ludo, je sais bien que les agendas de tout le monde sont chargés, pour ma part attendre avec vous un quart d'heure de plus n'est absolument pas un désagrément.

Harry découvrit une sorcière d'âge mur, elle était blonde, plutôt jolie si ce n'était son étrange tailleur multicolore. Elle semblait tout droit sortie des années soixante, elle portait une paire de lunettes en écaille. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil qui provoqua chez le garçon un rougissement. Il détourna les yeux et regarda Mr Ollivander.

Ce dernier semblait aussi fatigué que la première fois qu'Harry état rentré dans son magasin, il avait pourtant l'air content d'être présent. Il avait amené avec lui une petite malle qui était ouverte sur une table de classe. Il y avait son ruban rouge et quelques règles et équerres, ainsi qu'une grosse loupe qui faisait la taille de la tête d'Harry.

— Je propose que nous commencions par Miss Delacour ? Après tout, les dames d'abord ?

La jeune Française lui fit un sourire confiant et s'approcha d'une démarche assurée, elle était toujours sûre d'elle. Harry l'admirait beaucoup, autant que Cédric et Krum. Elle donna sa baguette à Mr Ollivander qui la fit tourner entre ses longs doigts comme un bâton de majorette. Il ne manquait pas d'expérience et Harry se trouva gauche par rapport à ce vieil homme aux doigts noueux. La baguette projeta des étincelles rosées et or.

— Vingt-trois centimètres trois quarts, très rigide… Bois de rose, avec à l'intérieur…. Non, mais…

— Un cheveu de Vélane, dit Fleur. Il appartenait à ma grand-mère.

Ainsi donc, Fleur était en partie Vélane, songea Harry qui se promit de le dire à Néville. Le garçon serait bien heureux de l'apprendre et pourrait inventer un tas d'histoires romantiques. Après tout, une descendante de Vélane embarquée dans un tournoi terriblement dangereux, on tenait un bon scenario. Harry regarda Krum et Cédric, tentant de déterminer lequel des deux champions remporterait le cœur de la belle avant la fin des épreuves. Viktor semblait grognon, vouté et froid, peut être pourrait-il se réchauffer au contact de la jeune fille ? Quant à Cédric, il tenait du chevalier, toujours souriant et courageux, il pourrait franchir n'importe quelle aventure pour secourir la demoiselle.

— Mr Potter ? L'appela Ollivander sous les regards médusés des autres champions, visiblement Harry ne l'avait pas entendu la première fois.

Harry regarda sa baguette, elle était sale et légèrement usée. Elle avait quelques écorchures, certaines dues à son aventure dans la chambre des secrets, elle avait ripé contre le long tuyau qu'il avait dû descendre pour trouver l'antre de Salazar.

Harry se leva et s'avança vers Mr Ollivander à qui il tendit sa baguette.

— Ah oui, commenta le fabriquant de baguette, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat soudain. Oui, oui, oui, je me souviens très bien.

Harry aussi se souvenait, il s'en souvenait même comme si c'était hier. Sa visite chez Mr Ollivander, quatre étés plus tôt, lui avait laissé le souvenir indélébile : Sa baguette était la jumelle de celle du meurtrier de ses parents. Personne n'aurait pu oublier ce genre de détail. Harry n'avait jamais révélé cette particularité à quiconque, et il aurait donné chère pour que Mr Ollivander ne le dise pas à cet instant précis.

Etonnamment, le vendeur de baguette dut s'en rendre compte car il se contenta de la faire tourner légèrement entre ses doigts. Il touchait la baguette avec révérence, il ne jouait pas avec. C'est un détail que tout le monde fut à même de remarquer et il mit Harry mal à l'aise.

— Vous devriez prendre plus soin de votre baguette, Mr Potter. Elle vous aime beaucoup… Vous devriez la laver, il y a du sang de basilique sur la poignée… Fonctionne-t-elle bien ?

Il l'agita un petit peu, faisant jaillir une fontaine de vin avant de la rendre à Harry en déclarant qu'elle était en parfait état.

— Merci à tous, s'introduisit Albus en se levant à la table des juges. Nous allons vous laisser avec Mme Skeeter à présent, vous pourrez aller dîner directement une fois que cela sera fait, les cours seront sans doute terminés.

Harry fut soulagé que cela soit finit, il enfonça sa baguette dans sa poche, un peu plus doucement que d'habitude pour se donner bonne conscience et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand une main attrapa son épaule. Elle était fine, parfaitement manucurée, il soupira intérieurement.

— Harry, commença Rita avec un sourire, je peux t'appeler Harry ? Bien sûr que je peux t'appeler Harry, tu peux m'appeler Rita aussi si tu veux. Est-ce que tu veux bien répondre à quelques-unes de mes questions ? Je n'en aurai pas pour très longtemps.

— Euh… C'est nécessaire ? Questionna-t-il avec timidité. Il faut que j'aille manger.

— Oui c'est nécessaire, et comme je te l'ai dit, ce ne sera pas bien long. Deux trois questions, une photo, et tu pourras rejoindre tes amis à table. J'avais oublié à quel point vous pouviez avoir faim à votre âge.

Elle resserra son emprise sur son épaule et l'emmena un peu à distance, pendant que son photographe discutait avec les autres champions. En s'éloignant, Harry remarqua qu'ils le regardaient avec une nouvelle note de respect, le commentaire de Mr Ollivander à propos du Basilique n'était pas passé inaperçu. Harry remarqua de la méfiance dans le regard de Krum.

— Je vais utiliser une plume à papote, elle écrit par elle-même, comme ça je seraisparfaitement concentré sur mes questions, cela-te convient-il Harry ?

Il donna son accord d'un bref signe de tête, il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait. Il regarda avec curiosité la plume rouge noter quelque chose sur un carnet, bien qu'il soit incapable de lire ce qui était écrit.

— Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

— Heu, lui répondit succinctement Harry, son attention était distraite par la plume.

Le carnet s'était légèrement décalé et maintenant Harry pouvait lire ce qui était écrit :

 _Une horrible cicatrice, souvenir d'un passé tragique, défigure le visage par ailleurs charmant de Harry Potter dont les yeux…_

— Ne t'occupe pas de la plume, Harry, dit Rita d'un ton ferme.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

— C'est possible d'éviter de parler de la cicatrice, _s'il vous plait._

Ce fut au tour de Rita de froncer les sourcils, d'un geste de la main, elle ordonna à la plume de rayer l'introduction.

 _Harry Potter, jeune garçon de quatorze ans aux yeux verts envoutants se tient devant moi avec confiance et assurance._

— C'est mieux ?

— Un petit peu, confirma Harry avec un sourire timide. Mais je ne crois pas que je sois si confiant, ni rassuré.

— Au moins, tu es honnête Harry… Que dirais-tu de cela :

 _Harry Potter, jeune garçon de quatorze ans aux yeux verts et envoutants, se tient devant moi pour répondre à quelques questions…_

— Ca me semble plus correct, complimenta Harry avec un petit rire. Je ne voudrais pas que les gens se fassent de fausses idées sur moi, expliqua Harry. Tout le monde pense que je suis quelqu'un de courageux et secret, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

Rita eut un sourire, le plume restant inerte contre le parchemin.

— C'est le lot des grands sorciers Harry, savoir rester humble est une bonne chose. Revenons à nos moutons, que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu fais parti du Tournoi ? Il semblerait que la question de tes motivations à y participer te dérange, alors passons au-delà.

— Je vais faire de mon mieux pour survivre, on m'a dit qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de morts pendant les épreuves avant qu'il ne soit interdit.

 _A la question de savoir quels sont ses objectifs pour le tournoi, Mr Potter répond qu'il fera de son mieux pour survivre et l'emporter. Une sorte de revanche sur la vie._

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, il n'avait pas envie de passer pour quelqu'un d'ennuyant auprès de la journaliste qui avait accepté gentiment de revoir son introduction pour lui.

— Comment tes amis prennent-ils le fait que tu sois rentré dans le Tournoi alors qu'eux n'ont sans doute pas réussis à en faire de même ? Y-a-t-il des esprits jaloux ? Je sais qu'une bonne partie de l'école t'a tourné le dos…

— Neville me soutient comme il peut, il a fait plein de recherche sur le Tournoi afin de me donner des informations et on s'est entrainé à lancer quelques sorts de boucliers, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il nous attend lors de la première épreuve, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop dangereux.

— Est-ce que tu te souviens de tes parents Harry ? Penses-tu qu'il serait fière en te sachant engagé dans un tournoi aussi dangereux ?

— Je ne me souviens pas d'eux, répondit doucement Harry avec tristesse. De ce que l'on m'a raconté de mon père, il serait sans doute heureux de me voir participer et ma mère désapprouverait, mais je n'ai aucune certitude là-dessus.

— Est-ce que tu as une petite amie ?

Harry eut un rougissement, il ne s'était jamais intéressé au fille jusqu'alors. Les seules fois qu'il discutait de filles, c'était lorsque les garçons du dortoir les comparaient entre elles. Ron adorait Fleur visiblement, comme Seamus et Dean.

— Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question…

— Peut-être que tu préfères les garçons ? Sans indiscrétion Harry, je t'ai vu regarder Cédric tout à l'heure, il semblerait que tu l'aimes bien, je me trompe ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry resta sans voix, le visage brûlant. Il n'était pas gay, il admirait juste beaucoup l'élève de Poufsouffle.

— On va s'arrêter là Harry, allons rejoindre les autres, sourit Rita avant de l'emmener.

Elle le plaça entre Viktor et Cédric, Fleur était assise en amazone sur une chaise, elle souriait avec agacement au photographe qui avait déjà pris plusieurs photos d'elle. Il y eut un flash lumineux, et les deux journalistes s'en allèrent avec quelques signes de main, laissant les quatre champions seuls pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année.

— Harry, commença Cédric. C'est quoi cette histoire de sang de basilique ? C'était ça le monstre qui hantait le château ?

— Oui, répondit gentiment Harry avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues, il se souvenait des questions de Rita et se sentait mal à l'aise face au garçon qui était beaucoup plus grand que lui.

Fleur se releva, elle épousseta sa robe, le regardant à la dérobé alors que Viktor avait du mal à comprendre. Il fit par poser une question :

— Tu as tué un basilique ? Comment-tu as fait ça ? Il y a deux ans, tu devais être en deuxième année, non ?

Harry eut un sourire timide et regarda vers la porte, il était un peu intimidé par les trois étudiants. Ils étaient les champions de leurs écoles, les meilleurs sorciers que Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang avaient à proposer. Il se sentait comme un imposteur et commença à reculer.

— J'ai été aidé, Neville était avec moi.

— Neville ? Demanda sans comprendre Cédric. Mais il sait à peine faire de la magie !

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Fleur, qui n'aimait visiblement pas être laissée de coter.

— Un camarade de classe de Harry, il n'est pas très doué, sauf en botanique. Tu as déjà dû le voir j'imagine, ils sont toujours ensemble. Par le string de Morgane, Neville et toi, dans la Chambre des Secrets, face à un basilique… Il y a d'autres choses que l'on ignore sur vous deux ? Dire que tout le monde vous traite de cracmols…

— C'est à peu près tout, sourit doucement Harry. On a eu de la chance…

— Je veux bien le croire, fit Fleur avec condescendance. Deux deuxièmes années contre un basilique…

Harry lui lança un regard torve, il n'aimait pas que l'on insulte Neville en sa présence. La jeune française n'y fit pas attention, elle sortit sans se retourner, rapidement suivit par Krum qui fit un signe de tête à Harry. Visiblement, le garçon avait gagné le respect de la star mondiale du Quiddtich.

— Tu as des informations pour demain ? Demanda Cédric après quelques instants. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui va nous arriver.

— Moi non plus, s'étouffa presque Harry. Du moment que ce n'est pas un dragon, comme l'avait dit Malfoy, je pense que tout ira bien.

— Pour quelqu'un qui tue des basiliques en deuxième année, un dragon c'est juste un goûter, l'encouragea Cédric avant de commencer à sourire.

Arriver près de la porte il se retourna, il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir :

— Au pire, si c'est un basilique, je t'invoquerai et tu me sauveras.

Ce ne fut pas la première fois de la matinée qu'Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

oOo Le dragon oOo

Le soir même, Harry se tourna et se retourna dans son lit sans pouvoir s'endormir. Jusqu'à ce que la lueur d'une baguette attire son attention. De l'autre côté du dortoir, Néville s'était levé.

— Tu n'arrives pas à dormir je suppose ? demanda le garçon.

Neville semblait fatigué également, il était près d'une heure du matin. Harry savait que son ami aimait se coucher tôt et se lever tard, Neville était la marmotte des Gryffondors. Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

— Prends la cape, on va aller piquer une potion de sommeil à Mme Pomfresh, tu as besoin de te reposer pour demain. Si tu es incapable de tenir debout sans t'endormir, tu ne serviras à rien pendant le tournoi et tu risqueras de te faire tuer.

— C'est du vol ! s'exclama Harry avant de recouvrir sa bouche de ses mains.

Ron avait cessé de ronfler, il bougea dans son lit en grommelant. Les rideaux du lit de Dean étaient ouverts, mais il n'était pas là, pareil pour Seamus. Les deux garçons étaient sans doute entrain de roder dans la salle commune, à la recherche d'une farce à faire le lendemain.

— Oui, on laissera un mot d'excuse pour l'infirmière si tu veux, elle comprendra.

Harry resta dans son lit, il était totalement défait. Il ne portait que son pyjama, comme Néville. Puis avec un sourire, il en sortit pour récupérer dans sa malle la cape que lui avait légué son père. Ils s'en recouvrirent et prirent la direction de l'infirmerie. La salle commune était presque déserte à cette heure-là, seul restait leurs deux amis qui étaient endormis près du feu, bras dessus, bras dessous. Les deux garçons étaient aussi proche que pouvaient l'être deux amis.

— Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour demain Harry, tu connais le sort du bouclier, de désarmement, au pire, tu n'auras qu'à attirer le Choixpeaux Magique afin qu'il te redonne l'épée de Gryffondor. Elle devrait pouvoir couper n'importe quel monstre.

— Tant que ce n'est pas un dragon, répondit Harry avec un frisson. Je ne pourrais jamais approcher le dragon assez près pour le couper en rondelles.

— Oui, on aura un Harry grillé avant d'avoir du carpaccio de dragon…

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence, ne croisant personne. Les portes de l'infirmerie n'étaient jamais verrouillées, de même que l'armoire à pharmacie dans laquelle Mme Pomfresh rangeait ses potions les moins dangereuses.

Neville sortit de la cape et commença à lister les fioles :

— Pimentine, potion de repousse-cheveux, repousse-ongle, sirop au chocolat, sirop à la fraise, potion contre les mycoses, c'est quoi une mycose ? Préservatif ? Filtre de paix, potion de sommeil ! S'exclama-t-il avec joie en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait.

Il prit la potion et regarda, il y avait une petite note attachée au bouchon par une ficelle.

— Une goutte pour une heure de repos, on a juste à retourner au dortoir et te donner de quoi dormir jusqu'à demain matin.

Se faisant, il sortit une pipette d'un des tiroirs et préleva une quantité raisonnable de potion dans la fiole.

Harry le recouvrit ensuite de la cape, et ils repartirent, inventant toutes sortes de théories pour ce que pouvait bien être une mycose.

— Potion préservative, commenta après un moment Néville. C'est pour éviter de faire des enfants quand on fait l'amour, ça en parlait dans un de mes livres mais ils ne décrivent jamais comment ça marche. En tout cas, c'est toujours au garçon d'y penser, généralement, il prend une gorgé avant de commencer à fricoter. Et dès qu'il oublie, paff, la fille tombe enceinte.

— C'est gentil de la part de Mme Pomfresh d'en préparer, mais je ne pense pas que l'on en aura besoin pour demain…

— Je pense aussi, répondit joyeusement Néville.

Avant de retourner se coucher, ils réveillèrent Dean et Seamus pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre leurs lits, les garçons les remercièrent en souriant, et tout le monde rejoignit le dortoir en silence. Une fois là-haut, Harry s'isola pendant quelques instants dans la salle de bain, se remplissant un grand verre d'eau, dans lequel il fit tomber huit petites goutes.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla à dix heures, frais et dispo. Cela faisait bien des semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu une nuit de repos sans cauchemars.

L'épreuve commencerait en début d'après-midi, juste après le repas. Il fut bien incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, les regards tantôt froids, tantôt encourageants de ses camarades n'étant pas là pour l'aider. Il trouva sur la table un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier qui avait fait de la photo de la veille sa première page. En seconde page, il trouva un résumé de ce qu'étais le tournoi, rien qu'il ne sache déjà en tant que participant, et découvrit les interviews des candidats.

Viktor était présenté comme un sorcier sérieux, quoi que froid, qui passait plus de temps à faire du Quidditch qu'à discuter avec ses camarades de classes, mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Le garçon semblait étonnamment talentueux en métamorphose. Cédric, champion de Poudlard, avait avec lui l'admiration de tous ses pairs, toujours souriant et prêt à aider. Fleur n'avait manifestement pas autant plu à Rita Skeeter, elle la décrivait comme une belle jeune femme, de cela personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire, mais l'encourageait à passer plus de temps à travailler qu'à se pouponner si elle voulait offrir une prestation du même acabit que ses concourants.

La plus longue interview était la sienne, quelques phrases firent grincer les dents d'Harry :

 _Harry Potter, jeune garçon de quatorze ans aux yeux verts et envoûtants, se tient devant moi pour répondre à quelques questions, il est manifestement très humble et timide. Sans doute un peu impressionné par son camarade, Cédric Diggory, auquel il ne cesse de lancer des regards en coin, comme pour attirer son attention._

 _Harry est un jeune garçon qui est hanté par les fantômes de son passé, il ne participe au Tournoi que pour prouver qu'il sera à même de lui survivre et de le remporter, c'est une revanche qu'il essaye de prendre sur les tristes démons que nous lui connaissons tous._

 _Il ne garde aucun souvenir de ses parents, mais s'imagine que son père le regarderait avec fierté, bien que sa mère serait désapprobatrice. Je rappelle ici, que Mr Potter était un sorcier de Sang-Pur, descendant d'une grande lignée, alors que Mme Potter était d'origine née de moldue… Cela en dit sans doute long sur le regard que certaines portent sur nos traditions._

 _Harry semble solitaire, il ne cherche pas la compagnie de ses pairs, mais a su se faire apprécier à sa juste valeur : celle d'un jeune garçon tout à fait normal, bien qu'il soit l'un des meilleurs étudiants de Poudlard._

Le journal se déchira de lui-même dans ses mains alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils avec colère, il n'aimait pas le commentaire de Rita à propos de sa mère.

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu es devenu un des meilleurs élèves de l'école, Potter ? A moins qu'il s'agisse d'une autre école que tu as fondée avec Neville ? héla Malfoy depuis la table des Serpentards.

— Tu veux un peu de compagnie ? Tu veux que l'on appel Cédric pour te rassurer ?

— Le petit Harry à son Cédric ! ajouta un autre garçon de Poufsouffle avec méchanceté, Harry ne le reconnut pas.

Il quitta la grande salle à grand pas, il se réfugia à la bibliothèque avant de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous, il vit Neville de loin qui lui fit un signe encourageant de la main. Il croisa le professeur McGonagall, elle avait l'air aussi anxieuse que Neville, et lorsqu'ils furent sortit du château elle commença à parler :

– Ne paniquez surtout pas, dit-elle. Gardez la tête froide... Il y a des sorciers qui sont là pour contrôler la situation si les choses ne se passent pas bien... L'essentiel, c'est que vous fassiez de votre mieux, personne n'aura une mauvaise opinion de vous si vous ne réussissez pas... Ça va, Potter, vous êtes bien ?

– Ça va très bien, répondit machinalement Harry.

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement quand il remarqua quatre immenses cages, elles étaient habitées par des dragons. Il s'arrêta sur place, ignorant la professeure qui fit encore quelques pas avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était plus accompagnée. Elle se tourna vers lui, découvrant dans les yeux de son étudiant une terreur sans nom.

La plus grande peur d'Harry venait de se réaliser, il allait devoir affronter un dragon.

Elle l'attrapa part les épaules alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, se penchant pour mettre son visage à son niveau.

– Ne paniquez pas Mr Potter ! Respirez, calmement, doucement, vous êtes entrain de faire une crise de panique. Tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer, Harry, regardez-moi. Harry !

– Oui ? Arriva-t-il à balbutier.

– Calmez-vous, la voix de Minerva s'était faite douce.

Fleur et Madame Maxime passèrent près d'eux en les regardant avec surprise et pitié. Mais Harry n'y préta pas attention, le professeur McGonagall les chassa d'un regard sévère.

– Harry, tu es un très bon sorcier, garde confiance en toi… Tu as affronté un basilique, un dragon, c'est la même chose, il a juste des ailes…

– Oui, professeur.

Harry tremblait, il était terrorisé. Dans sa cage, un imposant dragon recouvert de corne retourna sa tête vers lui et cracha un long jet de flamme, Harry put sentir la chaleur sur son visage.

 _Il ne voulait pas mourir !_

— Venez avec moi, Mr Potter, on va rejoindre les autres. Elle le laissa devant une tente, et Harry entra à l'intérieur.

Fleur Delacour était assise dans un coin, en l'absence de Madame Maxime, elle avait perdu son air assuré et paraissait plutôt pâle. Viktor Krum semblait plus renfrogné que jamais, ce qui devait être sa façon d'exprimer son appréhension, songea Harry. Cédric faisait les cent pas. Lorsque Harry rentra, il lui fit un petit sourire, Harry fut incapable de répondre, il s'approcha d'une chaise et s'y laissa tomber, la main sur la poitrine. Il sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure.

— Harry, commença Cédric avec un sourire rassurant. J'ai toujours le droit de t'invoquer pour que tu fasses la peau à mon dragon ?

Au milieu de tous les champions, Verpey éructait de joie et de bonne humeur. Il fit signe à Harry et Fleur de le rejoindre, il tenait un petit sac à la main.

— Le public est entrain de s'installer, pendant ce temps, vous aller tous piocher à tour de rôle dans ce sac.

Il était en soie pourpre, Harry remarqua qu'il bougeait, comme s'il était rempli de serpent. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la tente, son attention fut portée sur autre chose que les dragons.

— Vous y prendre chacun un modèle réduit de la chose que vous devrez affronter tout à l'heure ! Il y en a différentes… euh… variété, vous verrez. Il faut aussi que je vous dise autre chose, la tâche consistera à _s'emparer de l'œuf d'or_!

Harry regarda autour de lui. Cédric hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et recommença à faire les cents pas. Il avait le teint légèrement verdâtre. Fleur et Krum n'eurent aucune réaction. Ils craignaient peut-être que le seul fait d'ouvrir la bouche les rende malades. C'était en tout cas ce que Harry ressentait. Mais eux au moins, ils s'étaient portés volontaire pour le Tournoi.

Soudain, on entendit des centaines d'élèves affluer au-dehors. On entendait le martèlement de leur pas devant la tente, leurs conversations surexcitées, leurs rires, leurs plaisanteries. Harry se sentait si loin d'eux qu'il avait l'impression d'appartenir à une autre espèce. Entre l'arrivée du public et le moment ou Verpey ouvrit le sac de soie pourpre, il lui sembla qu'il s'était écoulé tout juste une seconde.

— Les dames d'abord, dit Verpey en présentant le sac à Fleur Delacour.

Elle y plongea une main tremblante et en retira un minuscule modèle miniature de dragon, parfaitement imité, c'était un Vert gallois. Le Chiffre « deux » était accroché autour de son cou. Devant l'expression de Fleur, qui ne manifesta aucune surprise, mais plutôt une détermination résignée, Harry sut qu'elle avait été prévenue à l'avance.

Il se produisit la même chose avec Krum. Il sortit un Boutefeu chinois aux couleurs écarlates. Le chiffre « trois » était accroché autour de son cou. Krum n'eut même pas un battement de cils, il se contenta de regarder le sol.

A son tour, Cédric glissa la main dans le sac et en sortit un Suédois à museau court, aux couleurs gris-bleu. Il portait un chiffre « un » autour du cou. Harry savait qu'il restait le terrible dragon qu'il avait rencontré à son arrivé. Il n'eut aucune envie de mettre sa main dans le sac, mais il y fut bien obligé sous le regard insistant de Verpey. Lorsque Harry regarda son dragon, la miniature étendit ses ailes et lui montra ses crocs minuscules.

— Eh bien, nous y voilà ! dit Verpey. Vous avez chacun tiré au sort le dragon que vous devrez affronter et le chiffre que chacun porte autour du cou indique l'ordre dans lequel vous allez accomplir cette première tâche. Maintenant, il va falloir que je vous quitte car c'est moi qui fais le commentaire. Mr Diggory, vous êtes le premier. Lorsque vous entendrez un coup de sifflet, vous sortirez de la tente et vous entrerez dans l'enclos où vous attendra le dragon, d'accord ? Harry ? Est-ce que je pourrais te voir un instant ?

— Non, mais vraiment… répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du dragon miniature. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal de toute sa vie, et il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec l'un des juges, notamment celui qui l'avait forcé à participer à ce tournoi.

— Tu es sûr de toi ? Dans ce cas je file, répondit piteusement Verpey en lui lançant un regard concerné.

Il retourna s'assoir, ses jambes refusaient de le porter. Comment allait-il voler un œuf à un dragon ? Le sortilège d'attraction ? C'était une idée réalisa soudainement Harry. Pour la première fois de la journée, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, attirant l'attention des autres champions.

— Ca va Harry ? Demanda Cédric avec méfiance.

— Oui, offrit Harry. Bonne chance à toi, fais attention.

— Merci, murmura le jeune homme.

Il y eut un coup de sifflet et l'adolescent soupira, le teint plus verdâtre que jamais. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, puis il quitta la tente.

Fleur s'installa près d'Harry, elle tremblait. Harry, toujours effrayé, posa sa main sur la sienne et lui adressa une grimace qui se voulait réconfortante. Dans cette atmosphère, la française avait perdu son air prétentieux et n'avait plus l'air hautaine, elle était comme lui : terrorisée à l'idée de se retrouver face à un dragon. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent les acclamations de la foule, ce qui signifiait que Cédric venait de pénétrer dans l'enclos et se trouvait face au dragon, qui n'avait plus rien d'une miniature à présent.

C'était pire que tout ce que Harry avait pu imaginer. Assis là, immobile, il entendait la foule crier, hurler, pousser des exclamations, retenir son souffle au spectacle des efforts de Cédric pour passer sans dommage devant le Suédois à museau court. Fleur retourna sa main et serra celle de Harry. On aurait dit que les spectateurs formaient plus qu'une seule et même entité aux têtes multiples qui réagissaient toutes d'une même voix, faisant sursauter le jeune couple d'infortune qu'il venait de former.

Krum continuait de regarder le sol alors que les commentaires de Verpey ne parvenaient qu'à rendre les choses plus terribles encore. D'horribles images se formèrent dans la tête d'Harry, souvenir de ses cauchemars, lorsqu'il entendit : « Ho, là, là ! C'était juste, vraiment tout juste ! On peut dire qu'il prend des risques celui-là ! Très belle tentative, dommage qu'elle n'ait rien donné ! »

Enfin, un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry entendit le rugissement assourdissant de la foule qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Cédric avait réussi à passer devant le dragon et à s'emparer de l'œuf d'or.

Fleur tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

— Encore trois concurrents, à présent ! s'écria Verpey alors que retentissait un coup de sifflet. Miss Delacour, s'il vous plait !

Elle s'arracha à son étreinte à regret, boitant plus qu'elle ne marchait vers la sortie. Elle disparut, laissant à Harry juste le souvenir de la chaleur de sa main réconfortante dans la sienne. Harry ressentit plus de sympathie pour elle qu'il n'en avait éprouvé jusqu'à présent. Krum et lui restèrent seuls, chacun de son côté, évitant le regard de l'un de l'autre.

Et tout recommença….

— Ho, voilà qui n'était peut-être pas très prudent ! entendaient-ils Verpey crier de son ton ravi.

Harry se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, afin de ne pas entendre. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula ainsi, alors qu'il se tenait prostré sur sa chaise, les mains plaquées contre le crâne, tremblant.

Le rugissement de la foule réussit pourtant à se faire entendre de lui, et il relâcha sa position. Il avait envie de vomir, ce qu'il se retint de faire autant que possible.

— Voici à présent Mr Krum ! s'exclama Verpey peu de temps après le troisième coup de sifflet.

Viktor quitta la tente de son pas trainant, laissant Harry seul dans la tente.

Le garçon avait une plus grande conscience de son corps qu'à l'ordinaire. Son cœur battait plus vite, ses doigts étaient parcourus de fourmillements, comme si la peur circulait dans ses veines, pourtant, il avait en même temps l'impression d'être ailleurs, hors de lui-même. La toile de la tente, les réactions de la foule lui paraissaient très lointaines.

— Très audacieux ! s'écria Verpey.

Harry entendit le Boutefeu chinois émettre un horrible hurlement tandis que la foule retenait son souffle.

— On peut dire qu'il n'a pas froid aux yeux ! Mais oui, il a réussi à s'emparer de l'œuf !

Les applaudissements retentirent avec tant de force dans l'atmosphère glacée de l'hiver qu'ils semblèrent la briser comme du cristal. Krum avait fini. À tout moment, ce serait le tour de Harry.

— Attention ! cria Verpey, avec panique.

Puis il y eut un lourd silence, pas le moindre cri, pas le moindre applaudissement.

— Par Merlin, vite les secours !

La peur enserra le ventre d'Harry, il entendit des voix, des sortilèges criés et hurlés, un enfant poussa un cri strident d'horreur. Soudainement, Karkaroff entra dans la tente, en même temps qu'une horrible odeur qui prit Harry à la gorge. Derrière le sorcier venait deux dragonniers en tenu de cuir, ils faisaient léviter Viktor qui était méconnaissable. Sa robe avait été entièrement consumée, laissant apparaitre une chair brunie et saignante, ses sourcils avaient disparu et son visage était figé en une grimace de douleur.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put se retenir de vomir. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, aussi ce ne fut que de la bille qu'il rendit, elle lui brula la gorge et la bouche.

Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux le corps de concurrent qui était tordu, ravagé par le feu d'un dragon. Mme Pomfresh rejoignit la tente, d'un geste de baguette, elle isola Krum d'Harry en invoquant un rideau. Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait pour le dernier des Potter.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, un coup de sifflet retentit. Harry ne bougea pas de sa chaise. Les yeux hagards, fixés sur le rideau derrière lequel s'agitait l'ombre de Mme Pomfresh.

— Mr Potter ! appela plusieurs fois la voix magiquement amplifiée de Ludo.

D'un grondement, Karkaroff quitta son étudiant et attrapa Harry par les cheveux, le trainant vers la sortit de la tante, il le poussa dans l'arène avec une expression furieuse. Harry trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans la boue, la neige avait fondu sous la chaleur des flammes des dragons. Il resta prostré sur le sol sans faire le moindre mouvement, relevant doucement la tête. A quelques mètres de là, le Magyar à Pointes le regardait avec méchanceté. Il était attaché à un monticule de pierre au sommet duquel reposait un nid remplit d'œufs. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et la bouche du dragon s'ouvrit.

Harry roula sur le côté autant qu'il put. Une bouffé de chaleur lui gifla le visage douloureusement.

Harry n'entendait pas la foule, ni même les commentaires de Verpey, seul le bruit de son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine au point de lui en faire mal l'obsédait. Le dragon se jeta sur lui, en quelques enjambés il se retrouva en dessous de lui, à esquiver ses pattes griffues. Harry sentit une douleur lui déchirer le dos et il roula sur le côté, se cachant derrière un rocher. Quelque chose de chaud coula le long de ses jambes, c'était du sang.

C'était son sang.

— _Pense comme Neville, pense comme Neville !_

Le dragon cracha à nouveau du feu, sa cachette résista à cet assaut endiablé, mais Harry sentit son visage bruler et ses doigts lui faire mal. Sa peau se craquelait doucement. Il était entrain de cuire.

— _Pense comme un Serpentard_ !

Le torrent de flamme s'arrêta, la pierre était fracturée mais elle avait tenue bon.

— Accio Œuf !

Il se passa quelque chose, pas tout à fait ce que Harry avait attendu, mais il y eut un résultat. L'un des œufs quitta le nid et se précipita sur lui. La dragonne le remarqua et poussa un hurlement, Harry se jeta hors de sa cachette pour l'attraper. Il avait toujours eu de bons réflexes.

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, elle était aussi grande que le basilique. Ses immenses dents brillèrent au soleil, elle grondait. Harry resserra sa prise sur l'œuf, il devait le porter à deux mains, il pesait aussi lourd qu'un gros chat.

Il le montra devant lui, regardant le Magyar à pointes.

— Si tu m'attaques, tu vas lui faire du mal !

Chaque mouvement lui faisait mal, son dos était déchiré et son visage le brûlait.

— Si tu m'attaques, il sera cassé !

La dragonne répondit par un terrible grondement, mais elle ne se jeta pas sur lui. Elle montrait les dents, elle retomba en avant, prenant appui sur ses ailes.

— Recule !

Rien ne se produisit, il répéta plus fort :

— _Recule !_

Le dragon eut un frisson et fit quelques pas en arrière, poussant un grondement qui tenait plus du gémissement. Il baissa légèrement la tête, fermant sa gueule, comme pour se faire implorant.

Verpey ne faisait aucun commentaire, les étudiants non plus ne firent aucun bruit, le spectacle avait pris des allures de tragédies avec la terrible blessure de Krum et ils se rendaient désormais compte que le Tournoi était dangereux.

Harry fit un pas tremblant en avant, son pantalon était trempé… le devant de son pantalon. Le magyar recula encore. Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'approcha du nid, doucement, calmement.

Dans les gradins, Dumbledore s'était levé, sa baguette était brandie, comme pour intervenir en cas de danger, mais il ne faisait rien. Le professeur McGonnagall était plus pâle que la mort.

— _Je vais reposer cet œuf ! Si tu m'attaques, tu le casseras !_

Il escalada le petit monticule de roche et trouva le nid, il y avait sept œufs, donc celui d'or. Il s'agenouilla doucement, évitant tout mouvement brusque, il déposa presque tendrement l'œuf là où il l'avait pris. Son regard s'encra dans celui de la dragonne.

— _Celui-là ne t'appartient pas, je vais le prendre… je ne ferai aucun mal aux autres._

Le magyar montra les dents, Harry posa sa main sur un œuf :

— _Recule !_

Elle obéit en gémissant, Harry enleva sa main, elle se redressa.

Soudainement, elle ouvrit la gueule et Harry attrapa l'œuf d'or avant de se jeter en arrière. Une lance de feu fracassa presque le promontoire. L'atterrissage lui coupa le souffle, mais le mouvement d'air provoqué par l'envol du dragon l'encouragea à ne pas rester sur place. Il se mit à ramper puis courir pour se diriger vers la sortie ou l'attendait un grand gaillard roux.

Il sentit une pointe de chaleur dans son dos et il se jeta une nouvelle fois au sol, évitant de peu de finir carbonisé comme l'avait été Krum quelques minutes plus tôt. Une dernière impulsion l'amena dans les bras d'un sorcier qui le tira hors de l'arène.

— Regardez ça ! criait Verpey. Non mais regardez ça ! Notre plus jeune champion a été le plus rapide pour s'emparer de son œuf ! Voilà qui va faire monter les paris sur Mr Potter !

Harry vit les gardiens des dragons se précipiter pour neutraliser le Magyar à pointes. Là-bas, à l'entrée de l'enclos, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Maugrey et Hagrid se précipitaient vers lui avec de grands gestes de la main et des sourires si larges qu'on les voyait de loin. Il s'effondra dans les bras de l'homme qui l'avait tiré hors de l'arène : il avait survécu.

— Il faut que tu ailles voir Madame Pomfresh Potter, le prévint l'homme qui le soutenait. Les autres champions sont avec elle.

L'homme le porta plus qu'il le soutint, en direction d'une seconde tente que Harry n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant, à l'intérieur, était installé quatre lits, dont deux étaient occupés. Harry se souvint alors que l'on avait ramené Viktor en catastrophe dans la première tente.

— C'était remarquable, Potter ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall, ce qui, venant de sa part, constituait un éloge extraordinaire.

Harry remarqua que la main du professeur tremblait lorsqu'elle montra son dos blessé.

— Je vais aller chercher Mme Pomfresh, attendez ici, on donnera les notes quand elle vous aura vu !

— Tu as réussis, Harry ! dit Hagrid d'une voix rauque. Tu as réussi ! Contre le Magyar en plus, tout le monde disait que c'était le pire…

Le professeur Maugrey avait l'air ravi, lui aussi. Son œil magique semblait danser dans son orbite.

— C'était vite fait, bien fait, Potter, grogna-t-il.

Il lui fit une claque dans le dos, arrachant à Harry un cri de douleur et à son professeur un rire gras.

— Les cicatrices, ça forge les hommes Potter, tu pourras porter celles-là avec fierté. Se tenir devant un Magyar et lui parler en fourchelangue, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit à la bestiole pour qu'elle se couche ?

Harry serra les dents de douleur, son regard se perdant dans la tente. Cédric semblait aller bien, il portait quelques pensements, il était en chemise. Fleur quant à elle, semblait se reposer, elle était couchée, son regard perdu dans le vide.

Ils furent rejoints par Mme Pomfresh qui chassa Maugrey d'un regard, elle tenait elle aussi du Dragon, soupira mentalement Harry. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

— Des dragons ! s'exclama-t-elle dégoutée avant de pousser Harry pour qu'il s'allonge sur un lit.

Harry s'y installa en grognant, son visage rencontra avec plaisirs l'oreiller froid.

— L'année dernière, les Détraqueurs, cette année des dragons, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous amener la prochaine fois ? Tu as beaucoup de chance… la blessure est très superficielle, il faut juste la désinfecter avant de la soigner.

Elle nettoya les griffures avec une compresse imbibée d'un liquide violet qui fumait et piquait la peau, puis elle lui toucha le dos avec sa baguette magique. Harry sentit ses blessures guérir instantanément. Harry regarda l'œuf qu'il avait posé près de lui, il le toucha du bout du doigts.

— Retourne toi Harry, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Les doigts de l'infirmière lui attrapèrent le visage, la mine concentrée, elle y passa sa baguette et Harry sentit un doux souffle d'air frais lui parcourir le corps. Ses brûlures disparurent ainsi que la douleur, ne resta plus alors que la fatigue.

— Reste assis là une minute, tu iras voir ton score plus tard.

Elle le laissa là et rejoignit Cédric, juste à côté. Harry l'entendit demander :

— Comment te sens-tu, maintenant, Diggory ?

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse, il venait de s'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

oOo Les scores oOo

Harry ne resta pas endormi bien longtemps. Il se redressa en sursaut, une sueur froide couvrant son corps. Il venait d'imaginer la mâchoire du dragon se refermer sur lui.

Il regarda autour de lui, Fleur et Cédric étaient toujours là. La jeune Française s'était redressée et le regardait avec appréhension, elle avait la main posée sur son épaule. Elle l'avait réveillé de son cauchemar.

— Ca va, Harry ?

Harry remarqua son accent pour la première fois.

Il se leva, regardant le lit derrière lui, les draps étaient tâchés de sang et de boue. Il portait toujours sa tenue de champion, même si cette dernière était lacérée et couvertes d'immondices.

Il remarqua alors que Fleur portait l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons, une jupe bleue, une veste de la même couleur et une chemise blanche. Harry le trouvait beaucoup plus joyeux que celui de Poudlard qui était tristement noir.

— Où ? Demanda-t-il en désignant ses vêtements.

— Dans le coin, à gauche, il y a un rideau et une douche, tu trouveras un casier à ton nom avec tes affaires.

— Merci, murmura-t-il.

Il se dirigea gauchement vers le vestiaire, il trouva une salle de bains semblable à celle de ses dortoirs. Il se déshabilla avec plaisir, et se détendit sous l'eau chaude pendant un moment, sentant la peur couler hors de son corps en même temps qu'il se savonnait. Il ne faisait pas chaud, aussi se dépêcha-t-il de s'habiller. Quand il fut de retour dans la tente, il remarqua que Fleur n'était plus là, cependant Cédric s'était levé, il portait son uniforme de Poudlard.

— Tu vas bien Harry ? s'informa-t-il gentiment.

— Oui, et toi ? Tu as été blessé ?

— Rien de grave… c'est fou, des dragons ? Comment tu as fait pour le tien ?

— J'ai improvisé, sourit doucement Harry avec incertitude.

— Sacrée histoire, c'était quoi ces Détraqueurs dont parlait Mme Pomfresh ?

— Rien d'important, contra aimablement Harry. On va voir nos scores ensemble ?

Harry lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever, Cédric l'attrapa en le remerciant. Ils sortirent de la tente ensemble, dehors, les gradins s'étaient vidés, les étudiants étant soit retournés à Poudlard, soit à Pré-au-lard pour profiter de la fin de l'après-midi.

Leurs scores avaient été affichés sur un simple morceau de parchemin, Harry eut la surprise de se trouver en seconde position, juste derrière Fleur Delacour. Cédric se trouvait en troisième position et Viktor n'avait en revanche obtenu que vingt points, alors que les trois autres champions étaient aux coudes aux coudes avec une quarantaine chacun.

— Tu as vu Krum ? Demanda Cédric. Il n'est pas venu dans la tente après son épreuve, et personne n'a voulu m'en parler.

— Il a été brulé par le dragon, très fort…

— Ah, j'espère qu'il ira bien, murmura Cédric, si je pouvais Harry, je crois que je retirerais mon nom de la compétition.

— Moi aussi, le conforta Harry.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis se mirent en route ensemble pour Poudlard, marchant doucement, savourant l'air froid de l'hiver et le fait d'être en vie. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas si Krum aurait cette chance…

A l'entrée de Poudlard, le duo croisa Rita Skeeter qui portait une robe d'un vert criard. Elle s'approchait d'eux en souriant :

— Félicitations, Harry et Diggory ! lança-t-elle joyeusement. Je voulais vous demander si vous pouviez me dire un mot ? Qu'avez-vous ressenti en affrontant le dragon ? Et que ressentez-vous maintenant, après avoir vus vos notes ? Est-ce que vous les trouvez justes ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, un éclair de colère dans le regard, mais Cédric le devança en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Harry et moi sommes très fiers de ce que nous avons accomplis aujourd'hui, si on nous le proposait, nous abandonnerions le Tournoi, c'est bien trop dangereux pour des étudiants. Quant à la notation, je pense pouvoir dire au nom de tous les champions, qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle ne nous importe plus, la seule chose que nous voulons, c'est des bonnes nouvelles quant à l'état de santé de Viktor.

— Je comprends, sourit vicieusement la journaliste dont le regard s'attarda sur la main que Cédric avait posé sur l'épaule d'Harry. Je vais vous laissez vous reposer, préparez bien la prochaine tâche les garçons…

Elle les quitta avec un clin d'œil.

Harry laissa Cédric quand ils passèrent les portes du château, Neville attendait à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Les deux garçons se rejoignirent et prirent la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry remarqua en chemin que les tableaux lui faisaient des grands signes, mélange de félicitations et d'encouragement. Manifestement, il était passé du statut du paria hors de ses dortoirs à celui de représentant officiel de l'école.

— C'était de la folie Harry…

— Totalement…, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

— T'aurais pu te faire bouffer.

— Brûler.

— Ecorcher.

— Dévorer.

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire, pour un bref instant, les peurs d'Harry s'éloignèrent et il profita de la présence de son ami. Ils croisèrent Hermione qui les regarda à peine, la jeune fille ne leur avait jamais vraiment parlé, même s'ils l'avaient secourue en première année, quand un troll avait attaqué les toilettes des filles où elle s'était réfugiée toute une journée.

Il faut dire que les deux garçons ne brillaient pas par leurs notes, entre Neville qui avait du mal à faire de la magie et Harry qui passait le plus clair de son temps à essayer de ne pas se faire tuer. Ils n'étaient bons que dans deux matières : la Botanique et la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Et encore, ils n'y brillaient pas en théorie, ce qui était le domaine privilégié de la jeune fille.

— Comment a fait Fleur pour récupérer son œuf ?

— Un sortilège d'envoûtement sans baguette, c'est pour cela que l'on dit que les Vélanes sont les plus belles femmes du monde. Elles peuvent envouter un homme en un seul regard. C'est ce que Fleur a fait tout à l'heure sur le dragon, elle l'a charmé, mais ça n'a pas très bien marché et il s'est réveillé. Par contre elle a eu le temps de prendre l'œuf et de s'enfuir.

— C'est de la triche, constata Harry.

— Pas plus que toi en train de parler en fourchelangue à un serpent géant munie de pattes… vous avez utilisé ce que vous pouviez utiliser. Ce serait comme demander à un oiseau de ne pas voler pour se protéger d'un chat qui veut le manger. D'ailleurs, demanda Neville avec curiosité, tu lui as dit quoi au Dragon ?

Harry eu un sourire avant de répondre :

— Que s'il ne me donnait pas l'œuf d'or, je ferais une omelette… Il n'était pas content.

— Ca, c'est de la bonne diplomatie.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et arrivèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui ne leur demanda même pas le mot de passe, elle les laissa entrer en félicitant Harry. A l'intérieur, quasiment tous les Gryffondors étaient réunis, ils babillaient joyeusement. Les bannières de Quidditch avaient été sorties et on avait ramené de la nourriture des cuisines, une fois de plus, l'alcool pourtant interdite dans l'école, coulait à flot. Pendant un bref instant, Harry pensa à Krum toujours sur son lit d'hôpital, et se dit que les sorciers n'avaient aucune tenue. Ils faisaient la fête alors que l'un des leurs était souffrant.

Harry remarqua un assortiment de tartes et de crèmes, les jumeaux saupoudraient du sucre par-dessus avant d'en proposer à tout le monde, il se promit de ne pas y toucher. Quand les étudiants remarquèrent Harry, ils explosèrent en acclamations, applaudissements et cris. Dean Thomas s'approcha et tendit à Harry une feuille sur laquelle on l'avait dessiné, face au dragon, en train de lui faire signe de se coucher. La bête obéissait.

Harry se servit à manger et s'assit près de Neville. Il avait presque oublié ce que c'était d'avoir faim, il n'avait pas mangé depuis le repas du midi, le jour précédent.

— Oh, là, là, mais c'est lourd, ce truc-là, remarqua Lee Jordan en soupesant l'œuf d'or que Harry avait posé sur la table. Ouvre-le, Harry ! Allez, vas-y, qu'on un peu ce qu'il y a là-dedans !

Harry regarda Neville qui haussa les épaules, le garçon était curieux visiblement. Harry posa sa main sur le bouton qui se trouvait au sommet de l'œuf d'or. Il appuya afin de l'ouvrir. Il était creux et totalement vide, mais dès que Harry l'eut ouvert, un horrible bruit, comme une plainte aiguë et assourdissante, s'éleva dans la salle. La seule chose comparable que Harry n'eut jamais entendue, c'était l'orchestre de scies musicales qui avait joué le jour de l'anniversaire de mort de Kick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

— Ferme-le ! s'écria Fred, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'interrogea Seamus Finnigan en regardant l'œuf que Harry avait refermé d'un coup sec. On aurait dit le spectre de la mort… C'est peut-être lui que tu devras affronter la prochaine fois, Harry !

— On aurait dit que l'on torturait quelqu'un, murmura Neville qui était devenu livide et avait renversé des saucisses par terre. Ils vont te faire subir le sortilège _Doloris_ et tu devras y résister ! Ce sera ça, ta deuxième tâche.

— Ne raconte pas de bêtises, Neville, c'est illégal, affirma George. Ils n'utiliseraient jamais un sortilège _Doloris_ contre les champions. Moi, ça m'a un peu rappelé la façon de chanter de Percy. Tu devras peut-être l'attaquer pendant qu'il prend sa douche, Harry.

Ils se désintéressèrent ensuite de l'œuf et Harry en profita pour le ranger dans sa chambre, il aurait bien assez de temps pour y penser. Son regard se posa sur son lit, il avait été fait dans le courant de la journée. Il s'y assit, profitant du calme pour réfléchir.

Il avait failli mourir quelques heures auparavant, et personne ne semblait prendre cela en considération. Les autres se comportaient comme s'il n'avait fait qu'un simple match de Quidditch. Le dragon était déjà oublié pour eux, la peur des champions avait disparu, remplacé par l'orgueil de la victoire, du moins, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas dans un lit d'hôpital.

Le soir arriva rapidement, Harry restant seul dans sa chambre, à contempler l'œuf de loin.

Il savait déjà, que le lendemain, il devrait aller en cours comme les autres jours, mais il demeurerait au fond de lui l'appréhension de la prochaine tâche qui était programmée pour février. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos, pour la première tâche, on ne leur avait donné aucun indice, et ils s'étaient retrouvés face à des dragons, qu'est-ce que la Coupe avait prévu pour la seconde ? Elle les aidait, cela voulait donc dire que la seconde tâche serait pire que la première.

Ne pouvant plus rester dans cette atmosphère étouffante, Harry se leva. Entendant ses camarades faire la fête, il récupéra sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa valise. Il ne voulait pas non plus rester avec eux, ils ne comprendraient pas son humeur. Pour eux, il devait être joyeux, heureux de sa victoire. Mais Harry ne sentait que la peur et le désespoir.

Il se drapa dans l'héritage de son père, et quitta la tour des Gryffondor silencieusement. De nombreuses personnes traînaient dans les couloirs, racontant joyeusement leur journée, profitant de l'absence de cours pour flâner. Certains racontaient encore les combats des champions, Harry se sentit à l'étroit dans cette ambiance, il quitta donc le château.

Arrivé dans le parc, il se dirigea vers le lac, il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il arriva sur la plage de galets qui bordait l'eau froide de l'automne. Il enleva enfin la cape, les lieux étaient manifestement déserts. Il resta debout longtemps, il ne portait que son uniforme, aussi eut-il rapidement froid, mais c'était un sentiment plaisant quand il se souvenait de la chaleur de l'arène. Il frissonna et grelotta en regardant la lune se lever, aux alentours des dix-huit heures. Il s'assit quand il n'eut plus la force de rester debout.

— Harry ? appela une voix, avec un fort accent français.

Le garçon n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. C'était Fleur Delacour. Elle vint s'installer à côté de lui, elle portait une cape de fourrure par-dessus son uniforme, Harry la regarda avec envie, mais ne dit rien à ce propos.

— Fleur, répondit-il doucement.

Sa voix tremblait à cause du froid. Il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il était aussi grand que la jeune femme. C'était l'avantage des garçons sur les filles, ils étaient plus grands qu'elles.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? demanda-t-elle.

— L'intérieur me semble trop étroit, offrit-il en guise de réponse.

Elle le regarda, elle avait les yeux bleus. Pendant un bref instant, il eut le souffle coupé, il fut surpris de sa proximité, de la douceur et de la compréhension dans son regard. Elle lui fit un sourire de circonstance, elle aussi avait des cernes.

— Tu as des nouvelles de Viktor ? s'enquit-elle après quelques instants de silence. Madame Maxime n'a rien voulu me dire, je crois que ce n'est pas bon signe.

Il hocha la tête, palissant au souvenir du corps tordu et perclus de Krum, brûlé au point d'en avoir la peau noire. Il avait été rôti, comme un gigot trop longtemps oublié dans le four. Harry eut une grimace et un tremblement.

— Tu as froid ? voulu savoir Fleur.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se rapprocha de lui, soulevant sa large cape pour la poser sur ses épaules. Le parfum de la jeune française frappa Harry de plein fouet, elle sentait la vanille. Elle se serra contre lui, l'accueillant dans une étreinte qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais connu jusqu'à ce jour. Celle d'une amie, celle d'une proche. Il profita de la chaleur de ce corps serré contre le sien et s'abreuva en silence de sa force.

— On a fait une bêtise, n'est-ce pas ? En mettant nos noms dans la Coupe ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes.

Elle avait posé sa tête contre son épaule, Harry n'osa pas bouger, de peur de la déranger. Le soleil avait commencé à se coucher, nappant le lac d'une teinte orangée qui lui rappela le feu du dragon.

— Oui, souffla-t-il, ne voyant plus l'intérêt de dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu participer au Tournoi.

De toute façon, personne ne le croyait à part Neville. Il glissa son bras autour de la taille de Fleur quand il sentit un début d'ankylose, elle se laissa faire sans réagir, se contentant de se rapprocher encore un peu. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans un monde que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien, celui de ses cauchemars.

Une heure s'écoula en silence avant qu'ils n'entendent un bruit de pas derrière eux, ils se retournèrent sans se séparer et sourirent en remarquant Cédric.

— Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée, constata le grand garçon de Poufsouffle.

Il s'installa aux cotés de Harry, proche de lui sans l'être autant que Fleur. Harry le détailla de profil. Cédric était beau, il avait un grand nez, fin et bien dessiné, un regard à faire se damner les femmes. Il avait des facettes quand il souriait, comme en cet instant où il admirait avec eux le coucher de soleil. Une ombre pourtant habitait ses yeux, et quand il se tourna vers Harry, il reconnut celle qui habitait les siens.

— Vous avez des nouvelles de Viktor ?

D'un geste commun, Fleur et Harry répondirent par la négative, observant dans son expression le même désespoir qui habitait les leurs.

— Foutu tournoi… Tu as remarqué Harry, je ne t'ai pas invoqué dans l'arène, j'aurais sans doute dû, vu que tu as finis devant moi.

— Je n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose, lui sourit l'adolescent. A part nourrir le dragon pendant tu aurais volé l'œuf.

— Oui, confirma Cédric avec un petit rire. Mais au moins, je n'aurais pas été autant brûlé, il me reste encore des bandages sous ma chemise.

Fleur eut un petit reniflement hautain, de ceux qu'elle avait avant le début des épreuves, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

— Tu as parlé Fourchelangue Harry, constata-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit au dragon ?

— Tu veux la version officielle ? demanda Harry avec un sourire, ou la vraie version ?

— Les deux, proposa Cédric avec un rire. Enfin, je crois que je connais déjà la version officielle. Tu as menacé de faire une omelette norvégienne avec les œufs ?

Harry eut un rire et Fleur lui lança un regard où se mêlait scandale et respect.

— J'ai juste dit omelette, les rumeurs vont vites en tout cas. En vérité, j'ai juste dit au dragon que je ne voulais pas de mal à ses œufs, et que j'allais le reposer doucement.

— C'était une bonne idée en tout cas, complimenta Fleur, d'attirer l'œuf avec un sortilège d'attraction. Je n'y avais même pas pensé. C'était tout bête pourtant.

Cedric attrapa un caillou et le lança dans le lac, provoquant quelques vaguelettes.

— C'est parce que c'est bête que l'on n'y a pas pensé…

— C'est juste dommage, remarqua Harry, que je n'eus pas été plus précis avec ma formule. Si j'avais dit _Accio Œuf d'Or,_ j'aurais évité bien des problèmes.

— Oui, c'est bête, remarqua Fleur avec une mine désabusée.

Harry comprit alors, coincé entre les deux champions, qu'ils le considéraient comme leur égal. Aujourd'hui, il était devenu, aux yeux de Poudlard et des participants du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, un candidat à part entière. Il n'était plus le petit garçon, le tricheur ou l'enfant en mal de reconnaissance. Il était Harry Potter, concurrent au Tournoi. Cette réalisation lui arracha un rire, avait-il vraiment besoin de cette gloire que tous lui enviaient ? Pas véritablement, son nom était déjà gravé dans les livres d'histoire, il y demeurerait jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue, il aurait volontiers troqué toute cette gloire contre un souvenir heureux de ses parents.

— Je vais vous laisser, finit par dire Cédric, il se fait tard et j'ai faim. A demain Harry, Fleur.

Il se leva, épousseta sa robe, et les quitta sur un signe de tête, faisant tomber en s'éloignant, un petit scarabée qui s'était niché dans les nombreux plus de sa cape. Harry le regarda s'éloigner, il n'avait aucun désir de retourner au château, il avait assez mangé dans sa salle commune à l'heure du goûter pour avoir envie d'ingérer quoi que ce soit d'autre, et à ses côtés, Fleur ne manifestait aucune intention de bouger.

Elle le regardait, ses grands yeux bleus plongés dans les siens.

— Merci, Harry, pour tout à l'heure, dans la tente.

— De rien, rougit doucement le garçon. Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

— C'était plus que suffisant, sans toi, je ne crois pas que j'aurais eu le courage de rentrer dans l'arène.

— Tu as de la chance, moi on m'y a jeté… Je ne voulais absolument pas y aller.

Il eut un rire sans joie, en se souvenant de l'étreinte implacable de Karkaroff, de son regard plein de haine et de colère. Il frissonna, le directeur de Durmstrang l'effrayait. Harry aurait pu penser à cela longtemps, s'il n'avait pas senti un contact chaud contre ses lèvres.

Fleur venait de l'embrasser.

Elle se retira rapidement, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un sentiment électrique de vide et de manque.

— On sait tous que tu y serais allé, tu es le plus courageux d'entre nous.

Elle ne rajouta rien de plus, détournant le regard sans quitter son étreinte, savourant l'instant présent. Les yeux d'Harry papillonnèrent, il s'humecta les lèvres, elles picotaient.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

— J'en avais envie, répondit-elle.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui, son souffle venant caresser le visage d'Harry. Il était brûlant dans l'air hivernal de cette fin d'automne.

— Raconte-moi, ordonna-t-elle, raconte-moi le basilic. Tout le monde en parle, mais personne ne sait… je ne veux pas la version officielle, je veux la version d'Harry Potter.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

— Parce que j'en ai envie, répondit-elle une fois de plus.

Harry la détesta pour cette réponse, mais il était incapable de détacher son regard des yeux de la Vélane, il semblait briller dans l'obscurité naissante, ils l'attiraient comme un feu attirait le papillon de nuit.

— Arrête, supplia-t-il. Arrête, s'il te plaît.

— Quand tu m'auras raconté, Harry.

Il grogna, tentant de fermer les yeux afin de rompre le lien qui l'unissait à la jeune femme. Elle était en train d'utiliser le charme dont lui avait parlé Neville, il en avait conscience, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Après tout, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se trouvait si proche d'une femme. C'était également son premier baisé, et il n'avait qu'une envie, en avoir un autre.

— Pitié, murmura-t-il avec détresse.

Il avait le souffle court, il voyait son reflet dans les yeux de Fleur, son regard d'émeraude, sa mine effrayée et passionnée à la fois. Sa détresse et son envie. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer une autre parole, mais la française s'empara de ses lèvres, il se sentit libéré quand elle ferma les yeux. Mais son esprit tout entier fut attiré par autre chose, le contact chaud, humide, savoureux. La bouffée de chaleur qui se répandait sur son visage, l'envie d'en avoir plus, la brûlure de sa bouche.

Leur souffle se mêlèrent, ainsi que leurs salives et leurs langues, il se rapprocha d'elle, son bras quittant l'abris chaleureux de la cape pour attraper le dos de Fleur afin de la plaquer contre lui. Ce n'est que lorsque l'air manqua à Fleur, qu'elle se détacha de lui, le repoussant de la force de ces deux mains, Harry aurait pu mourir dans cette étreinte qu'il n'en aurait eu cure.

Les joues rouges, teintées d'envie et de frayeur, elle le regarda.

— Harry ! Stop ! ordonna-t-elle alors qu'il se rapprochait déjà.

Ce fut le contact de la baguette de Fleur contre son visage qui glaça Harry, il écarquilla les yeux, libéré de l'envoutement. La surprise laissa place à la colère et il voulut se redresser, mais elle lui attrapa les épaules, de toute façon, ses jambes qu'il avait en tailleur depuis plus de deux heures, refusèrent de lui obéir.

— Harry, je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû…

Il grogna pour toute réponse et s'éloigna d'elle, se massant les jambes avant de se relever, légèrement incertain. Elle l'accompagna dans ses premiers pas, son visage n'exprimait qu'un profond désespoir, Harry ne le comprit pas. Il se détourna et s'éloigna, se drapant de sa cape d'invisibilité avec habilité.

Derrière lui, Fleur fondit en larme.

oOo Terreur Nocturne oOo

Ce soir-là, Harry ne trouva le sommeil que très tardivement, refusant d'utiliser le reste de potion que contenait la pipette qu'il avait volé à l'infirmerie la veille. Les ronflements de ses voisins de chambre l'accompagnèrent pendant des heures avant que la fatigue ne l'emporte.

Il cauchemarda plus qu'il ne rêva.

 _Seul dans la tente, Harry entendait le hurlement de Verpey. Les pans de la tente furent soulevés et Karkaroff entra, derrière lui lévitait un Krum brûlé, Harry pouvait voir le blanc des os de sa colonne vertébrale. Le regard de l'étudiant de Durmstrang était brulant de haine, il regardait Harry avec méchanceté._

— _C'est ta faute ! semblait-il crier mais sa bouche restait immobile, tordue par une grimace abjecte de douleur._

 _On l'appelait, encore et encore, puis une nouvelle fois, Karkaroff l'attrapait par les cheveux, le trainant douloureusement vers l'arène dans des gestes saccadé et plein de colère._

 _Il jeta Harry, une fois de plus, dans la boue et le sang de Krum. La face plongée dans la terre, Harry relevait le regard que pour croiser la gueule remplie de crocs acérés du Magyar qui venait déchirer son corps frêle._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il était couvert de sueur. Incapable de rester plus longtemps dans le lit humide, il en sortit, c'est en allumant le bout de sa baguette qu'il remarqua une grande tache sur le matelas. Il remarqua alors que son pyjama était également trempé, au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

Ne sachant que faire, il appela son ami :

—Dobby ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

L'elfe apparu dans une petite détonation silencieuse, le regardant avec de grands yeux fatigués. Il venait d'être réveillé.

— Mr. Harry Potter a appelé Dobby ? Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour maître Harry Potter ? murmura l'elfe, se rendant compte qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de grave.

Harry lui montra le lit, et Dobby le regarda sans comprendre pendant un bref instant. Son regard s'illumina au bout de quelques instants et il prit la parole :

— Mr. Harry Potter fait encore des cauchemars ? Mr. Harry Potter veut-il que Dobby lui cherche de quoi dormir sans avoir peur ?

Harry eut un soupir, mais refusa d'un signe de tête, il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une douche et ne plus jamais aller dormir.

D'un claquement de doigt, Dobby fit disparaitre les draps et nettoya le matelas.

— Maître Harry Potter devrait se recoucher, Maître Harry Potter est très fatigué, le prévint gentiment l'elfe en lui attrapant la main avec douceur.

Harry refusa d'un signe de tête.

— Merci Dobby, mais je dois aller me laver.

— Dobby comprend, Dobby est désolé pour Mr. Harry Potter… C'est normal d'avoir peur, même lorsque l'on est courageux. Il ne faut pas le montrer aux autres, il ne faut pas que cela se sache, sinon Mr. Harry Potter ne sera plus considéré comme un grand sorcier…

— Merci, Dobby, répéta Harry avant d'aller à la salle de bains.

oOo Un bal pour Noël ? oOo

Le mois de décembre commença en apportant avec lui un vent froid et de la neige fondue, le château était traversé de courants d'air glacé et Harry avait toujours une petite pensée pour les étudiants de Durmstrang quand il traversait le parc. Il voyait leur petit bateau, balloté par les vents, tanguer dangereusement.

Pendant les semaines qui s'écoulèrent, personne ne reçut de nouvelle de Viktor Krum qui avait été emmené à Sainte Mangouste en urgence. Harry en avait parlé avec Hagrid, le demi-géant lui avait dit que le jeune homme n'avait que peu de chance de survie. Le feu des dragons était magique et corrosif, il continuait à brûler bien après que les flammes aient été éteintes. D'après le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, même si le jeune homme sortait un jour de l'hôpital, il ne pourrait plus jamais monter sur un balai.

Sa vie était terminée, d'ailleurs la Coupe réclamerait bientôt de lui son tribut : sa magie, s'il ne se présentait pas à la prochaine épreuve.

Harry ne fit part de ces commentaires à aucun des autres champions, pas qu'il n'ait réadressé la parole à Fleur depuis les évènements du soir de la première tâche. Ces révélations n'améliorèrent pas les cauchemars du dernier des Potter qui se sentait toujours aussi en danger. Il portait désormais d'immenses cernes sous les yeux et avait peur, chaque soir, d'aller se coucher. Il faisait de son mieux pour trouver des prétextes afin de rester le plus longtemps possible dans la salle commune, mais Neville le forçait parfois à aller prendre du repos.

Harry était tranquillement en train de somnoler en cours de métamorphose quand la voix irritée du professeur McGonagall claqua comme un fouet :

— Potter ! Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît faire un peu attention à ce qui se passe ? Votre bureau n'est pas un lit que je sache !

C'était la fin de la classe. Le programme du jour était terminé. Les dindes qu'ils avaient transformées en cochons d'Inde avaient été enfermées dans une grande cage posée sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall (le cochon d'Inde de Neville avait encore des plumes, c'était plutôt un cochon-dinde, comme l'avait fait remarquer le professeur). Ils venaient de recopier dans leurs cahiers de textes les devoirs indiqués au tableau noir (Décrivez en donnant des exemples les diverses façons d'adapter les sortilèges de métamorphose aux transferts inter-espèces) et la cloche n'allait pas tarder à sonner.

— Bien, maintenant que Mr Potter est réveillé, constata McGonagall avec un regard sévère. Le bal de Noël approche. Il s'agit d'une tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui donne l'occasion de mieux connaitre nos invités étrangers. Le bal est ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année, mais vous avez le droit d'y inviter des élèves plus jeunes, si vous le souhaitez…

Lavande Brown laissa échapper un gloussement suraigu et Parvati Patil lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, en ayant elle-même le plus grand mal à ne pas l'imiter. Toutes deux se retournèrent vers Harry. Le professeur McGonagall ne leur prêta aucune attention, ce qui lui parut très injuste, lui-même ayant été rappelé à l'ordre un instant plus tôt.

— Les tenues de soirée seront obligatoires, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. Le bal aura lieu dans la Grande Salle, le jour de Noël, il commencera à huit heures du soir et se terminera à minuit.

Le professeur McGonagall lança à toute la classe un regard appuyé.

— Bien entendu, le bal de Noël a toujours quelque chose d'un peu… échevelé, reprit-elle d'un ton désapprobateur

Lavande se mit à glousser plus fort que jamais, la main plaquée contre sa bouche pour essayer de faire un peu moins de bruit. Cette fois, Harry comprit ce qu'il y avait de drôle : quand on voyait le professeur McGonagall, avec ses cheveux impeccablement tirés en un chignon serré, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'elle n'ait jamais été échevelée, dans tous les sens du terme.

— Cela ne signifie PAS, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall, que nous tolérerons de la part des élèves de Poudlard une conduite plus relâchée qu'à l'ordinaire. Je serais extrêmement mécontente si jamais je voyais un ou une élève de Gryffondor se comporter d'une manière qui puisse porter atteinte à la réputation de l'école.

La cloche retentit et l'habituel brouhaha s'éleva dans la classe tandis que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires dans leurs sacs et commençaient à partir.

— Potter, je voudrais vous voir, s'il vous plaît, lança le professeur McGonagall d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.

Imaginant que cette demande n'était pas sans rapport avec son petit moment d'absence. Harry s'avança vers l'estrade d'un air sombre. Le professeur attendit que les autres élèves soient partis avant de déclarer :

— Potter, les champions et leurs partenaires…

— Quels partenaires ? s'étonna Harry en sentant venir le piège.

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda d'un air méfiant, comme si elle le soupçonnait d'essayer d'être drôle.

— Vos partenaires pour le bal, Potter, dit-elle d'un ton glacial. Vos _cavalières._

Harry eut l'impression que quelque chose se contractait du côté de son estomac, il l'avait senti venir, le fameux piège. C'était une plaie qu'il soit incapable de les éviter…

— Des cavalières ? _Il se sentit rougir_. Je ne sais pas danser, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

— Oh, mais il faudra bien, répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton agacé. C'est justement ce que je voulais vous dire. Il est de tradition que les champions et leurs partenaires ouvrent le bal.

Harry se vit soudain coiffé d'un haut-de-forme et vêtu d'une queue-de-pie, accompagné d'une fille habillée d'une de ces robes à fanfreluches que la tante Pétunia portait toujours lorsqu'elle accompagnait l'oncle Vernon à un cocktail.

– Je ne sais pas danser, répéta-t-il.

– C'est une tradition, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton ferme. Vous êtes un champion de Poudlard et vous allez faire ce que l'on attend de vous en tant que représentant de l'école. Alors, débrouillez-vous pour avoir une partenaire, Potter.

– Mais… Je ne…

– Vous m'avez entendue, Potter ? coupa le professeur McGonagall d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Il rentra la tête dans les épaules et quitta la pièce, se promettant qu'il n'irait pas de son plein gré. Il en avait assez de faire tout ce que tout le monde lui demandait de faire. Comme quoi, tout un chacun avait le droit d'avoir sa crise d'adolescence.

Après tout, si c'était une tradition, ce n'était pas une obligation, non ?

Le soir du bal, qui était aussi le dernier de l'année scolaire, Harry avait pris sa décision. Il profita de l'agitation pour traîner sa valise dans le passage secret qui conduisait à Honeydukes et quitta le château sans se retourner. Il invoqua le Magicobus comme il l'avait fait en troisième année, et se paya un aller direct pour Privet Drive.

On le déposa sur le porche, sa valise à côté de lui, et il toqua doucement. Il y avait de la lumière dans le salon. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et la porte fut ouverte par Dudley, ce dernier, surprit, regarda longuement Harry, notant sa mine fatiguée et ses cernes, puis il s'effaça pour le laisser rentrer. Il lui prit sa valise et l'emmena à l'étage, criant à ses parents qui étaient devant la télévision :

— Il y a Harry qui est rentré !

La réaction fut immédiate, les deux adultes se relevèrent et vinrent le voir, partagés entre la surprise et la colère pour Vernon, et la surprise et l'inquiétude pour Pétunia, qui nota sans mal que le garçon avait perdu beaucoup de poids.

— Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, mon garçon ? demanda Vernon, froidement. Tu ne rentres jamais à Noël.

— Harry, tu vas bien ? interrogea plus doucement Pétunia. Tu es tout pâle, vient à la cuisine, je vais te donner un truc à manger.

Les Dursley n'étaient sans doute pas la famille la plus aimante de Londres, mais jamais ils n'avaient privé l'un des leurs d'un bon repas. Harry passa une soirée silencieuse, seul avec une soupe en boîte réchauffée, quelques tranches de pain grillé et du fromage, pendant que Pétunia et Vernon retournaient devant la télévision. Ce ne fut pas une soirée malheureuse, car pour la première fois depuis que son nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu, il se sentit en sécurité. Il était chez lui.

oOo Le retour à Poudlard oOo

Harry prit le train le trois janvier de la nouvelle année, le retour à Poudlard fut silencieux pour lui. Son compagnon de route habituel, Neville Londubat, était resté au collège car sa grand-mère passait plus de temps au ministère et dans diverses œuvres de charité qu'avec lui pendant les vacances.

Harry était impatient de le retrouver même s'il n'était pas heureux de retourner à Poudlard. Les vacances chez les Durlsey avaient été calmes et reposantes, loin de l'agitation frénétique du château et de la peur permanente du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le jeune homme savait également qu'il serait bon pour un sacré savon quand il poserait le pied dans l'enceinte de l'école, le professeur McGonnagall, d'après ce qu'on lui avait témoigné, était entrée dans une terrible fureur le soir du bal de Noel et n'avait toujours pas décoléré.

Harry descendit donc du Poudlard Express avec appréhension, tant pour sa confrontation avec la sévère enseignante que pour la suite des évènements en rapport avec le Tournoi.

A la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Neville l'attendait dans un lourd manteau couvert de flocon de neige. De loin, il ressemblait à un bonhomme de neige, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer de joie en constatant que le garçon avait fait ce déplacement pour lui pendant son dernier jour de vacance.

— Joyeux Noël Harry, commença Neville les joues rougies par le froid, il reniflait légèrement.

— Joyeux Noël Neville, répondit Harry avec un sourire en resserrant son écharpe rouge et or autour de son cou.

— Bonne année, continua le garçon. Je te souhaiterais bien une bonne santé et des résultats scolaires convenables, mais ce serait indélicat.

— Bonne année à toi aussi, remercia Harry.

Ils ne prirent pas les diligences, se contentant de suivre la route et la neige tassée par les Sombrals. Harry avait eu une sacrée surprise en deuxième année, quand il avait découvert ces étranges créatures qui tractaient les carrioles, c'était Hagrid qui lui avait expliqué que ces chevaux ailés ne pouvaient être vu que par ceux qui avaient déjà vu la mort. Harry, pour sa part, l'avait déjà côtoyée trop souvent à son goût.

— Les vacances se sont bien passées ? questionna Néville qui cheminait tranquillement près de lui.

— C'était reposant, et toi ? Le manoir ne t'a pas trop manqué ? C'est la première fois que tu ne rentres pas chez toi à Noël.

— C'était très bien, on a fait quelques batailles de boule de neige avec Ron et ses frères, le repas de Noël était délicieux, et grand-mère m'a fait envoyer mes cadeaux ici. Je dois te prévenir par contre, tu vas te faire étriper par McGo, elle est encore d'une humeur de troll…

Harry opina distraitement, déjà au courant de cette menace qui pesait sur lui, mais il ne voyait guère de moyen de s'en échapper. Il allait se présenter devant l'enseignante, baisser la tête, écouter le sermon et accepter la punition. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, il y avait beaucoup réfléchi pendant les vacances, et il préférait que les choses se déroulent ainsi qu'autrement. Rien de ce que l'enseignante ne pourrait dire ne lui ferait regretter son acte.

— Tu l'aurais vu le soir du bal, commenta Neville d'un ton admiratif et badin à la fois. Elle était rouge de chez rouge quand elle a réalisé que tu ne viendrais pas, elle a fait retarder l'entrée des champions une quinzaine de minutes avant d'envoyer un elfe te chercher, et quand il est revenu et a déclaré que tes affaires n'étaient plus dans le dortoir, j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une syncope.

Le dernier des Potter eut un petit sourire coupable en imaginant la scène, faire tourner en bourrique les professeurs n'avaient jamais été une de ses occupations, mais pour une fois il était plutôt fier de lui. L'enseignante avait voulu lui forcer la main sans même prendre le temps de l'écouter, ce n'était que justice qu'elle s'en soit mordue les doigts.

— Madame Maxime n'arrêtait pas de la narguer après ça, lui disant qu'elle ne savait pas tenir ses élèves… Et je ne te parle pas de Rogue, pendant toutes les vacances il s'est promenée dans Poudlard comme si le château lui appartenait, donnant des points à tout le monde, même à moi ! Je crois que tu lui as fait le plus beau cadeau de Noël que tu pouvais lui faire.

— Oui, lui montrer que je suis comme mon père, constata Harry avec un soupir. Je me demande si je vais continuer à aller en potions, il va être imbuvable pendant des mois maintenant…

Neville ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser une main sur l'épaule d'Harry en signe d'encouragement.

Il neigeait et on ne voyait pas très loin devant soit, les garçons venaient de quitter Pré-au-Lard, ils en auraient pour une petite demi-heure avant d'atteindre les portes du château. Il n'avait pas neigé à Londres, aussi Harry trouva la promenade plaisante et vivifiante. Ils échangèrent même quelques boules de neiges en arrivant près des grilles de Poudlard. Elles se fermèrent derrière eux, comme s'ils elles avaient su que tous les étudiants n'étaient pas rentrés avec les carrioles.

Le parc du château était couvert de traces de pas, de bonhommes de neige et d'autres fortifications glaciales, on pouvait voir les traces de ce qui avait dû être de terribles batailles et Harry eut un sourire au souvenir de celle qu'il avait mené contre Ron en première année.

Le lac était gelé, et il y avait quelques étudiants de Beauxbâtons qui faisaient du patinage à la surface, Harry les regarda avec envie. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore suffisamment la métamorphose pour transformer ses chaussures en patins, aussi se contenta-t-il, avec Neville, de se diriger vers le bord du lac.

— Je ne t'avais pas raconté, Neville, commença Harry, attirant directement l'attention de l'autre garçon. Le soir de la première tâche, je me suis éclipsé des dortoirs et je suis venu ici, j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu à tout ça, fit-il d'un geste vague de la main.

L'autre étudiant de Gryffondor lui répondit d'un signe de tête, pour lui signaler qu'il comprenait que Harry faisait référence au Tournoi, aux dangers qu'il courrait et au risque plus que probable qu'il perde la vie avant la fin des épreuves.

— J'ai rencontré Fleur Delacour, la championne française, et contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne m'a pas regardé de haut. Elle s'est assise avec moi et on a un peu discuté, je n'avais pas pris de manteau alors j'avais froid. Elle a partagé sa cape avec moi, elle était collée contre moi, tu te rends compte ?

— Vraiment ? demanda Neville avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Petit chanceux, je crois que je vais aller mettre mon nom dans la Coupe, attends-moi là le temps que je revienne, puis tu finiras ton histoire.

Harry se retint de rire devant la pitrerie de son ami, il savait très bien que Néville ne risquerait jamais sa vie pour quelque chose aussi futile qu'une embrassade avec une Vélane, fusse-t-elle les héroïnes de ses livres favoris. Ils ne purent pourtant pas poursuivre leur conversation plus loin, car quatre étudiants se rapprochaient d'eux en glissant sur la glace. Harry remarqua alors qu'il y avait quelques élèves de Poudlard aussi sur le lac, dont Cédric Diggory qui se rapprochait, il tenait dans sa main celle de Cho Chang. Il y avait également Fleur et une petite fille qui lui ressemblait énormément, Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu.

Harry leur fit un sourire de salutation quand le véritable champion de Poudlard et sa copine arrivèrent à son niveau.

— Salut Harry ! s'exclama presque Cédric en lui attrapant la main. Tu nous as bien fait rire avant les vacances, je te préviens, tu vas te faire tuer par Mimie !

— Mimie ? répondit Néville à sa place, surpris par l'audace du Poufsouffle.

— Ouep, rigolèrent le couple que formaient Cédric et Cho. Elle est verte de rage, on l'a croisé ce matin, elle exprimait encore son mécontentement à Dumbledore dans les couloirs, elle va te mettre en retenu pour au moins un mois à ce que j'ai compris.

Fleur et sa sœur étaient restées légèrement en retrait, quand Harry les regarda, la championne lui fit un petit signe de la main, visiblement elle voulait lui parler.

— Vous voulez venir patiner avec nous ? proposa Cho avec gentillesse. On va faire un match de hockey tout à l'heure, mais on n'est pas encore assez nombreux, avec vous deux, ça devrait pouvoir se faire.

Les patineurs étaient plus que blanc, il neigeait moins aux abords du château qu'à Pré-au-Lard, et le temps n'avait pas l'air de vouloir les décider à rentrer. Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard interrogatif avant que Neville ne prenne la parole :

— On n'a pas de patins, s'excusa-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas grave ça, offrit Cédric. Fleur ! Tu peux faire des patins pour Harry ? demanda-t-il en se retournant. Je vais m'occuper de Neville.

La jeune française s'approcha en deux glissades et répondit par un signe affirmatif, tournant son regard vers Harry, une lueur interrogatrice y brillait. Il lui donna confirmation avec un sourire peu assuré, incertain de la démarche à suivre.

— Assied-toi Harry, proposa-t-elle. Ce sera plus simple pour moi.

Elle s'agenouilla sur la glace, juste en face de lui, à la frontière entre le lac et la plage de galets. Harry ne se fit pas prier, le sol était froid, mais sa veste était épaisse, il lui tendit sa jambe droite et elle sortit de sa poche une petite barre métallique qu'elle plaqua contre la semelle de la chaussure d'Harry.

Sa mine se fit pensive et concentrée, et après quelques gestes de baguette, Harry sentit sa basket se transformer petit à petit pour prendre l'aspect d'un patin à glace. L'opération se répéta pour l'autre chaussure. Le jeune garçon regarda le résultat, dubitatif, alors que l'adolescente lui envoyait un regard fier d'elle, une fille pellicule de sueur était visible sur son front.

— Merci.

Il regarda ensuite le lac, Fleur se releva et lui tendit sa main.

— C'est ta première fois, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-elle. Tu vas voir c'est tout simple.

Il attrapa le bras tendu et se redressa avec appréhension, il se sentait glisser, ce n'était pas un sentiment très agréable.

— Je te présente ma petite sœur, Gabrielle, lui expliqua-t-elle en désignant la jeune fille timide qui n'osait pas vraiment s'approcher.

Cette dernière piqua un fard quand elle remarqua le front d'Harry, et elle s'éloigna rapidement sans prononcer la moindre parole, sous les rires de sa grande sœur qui était visiblement contente de son effet.

— Je savais qu'elle allait réagir comme ça, toutes les jeunes filles réagissent comme ça, la première fois qu'elles te voient…

— Ah bon ? s'informa Harry avec curiosité. Je n'ai jamais vraiment prêté attention à tout ça.

— Oui, répondit Fleur. Prends ma main pour commencer, on va faire un petit tour du lac, le temps que tu t'habitues aux patins, c'est comme les patin à roulettes, tu en as déjà fait ?

— Non, mais mon cousin en a.

Elle lui fit un sourire et lui attrapa le bras, une fois de plus remarqua Harry, elle était proche de lui. Il ne sut pas s'il devait apprécier le contact ou chercher à le fuir, son étreinte n'était pas aussi déplaisante que celle de Karkaroff et Croupton, mais il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le touche. Des années de solitude dans un placard vous offraient parfois ce genre de réticences aux contacts humains.

— Tu veux que je te lâche ? voulut savoir Fleur avec surprise.

— Je ne sais pas, constata-t-il honnêtement en évitant de croiser son regard.

Harry avait retenu sa leçon, il ne regarderait plus les yeux de la Vélane s'il pouvait l'éviter. Ne pouvant voir le visage de la jeune fille, il ne vit pas l'éclat de tristesse qui la traversa, et elle le lâcha finalement, s'éloignant légèrement bien que restant suffisamment proche de lui pour l'aider s'il tombait. A quelques mètres de là, Neville pourchassait Gabrielle qui riait énormément, visiblement, le garçon n'en était pas à sa première excursion sur la glace et il se débrouillait plus que bien. Il n'atteignait pourtant pas la vitesse de la gamine qui déjouait ses tentatives avec une facilité et une agilité alarmante.

— Harry, commença Fleur quand il commença à prendre ses marques et à se déplacer plus facilement. Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois, je n'aurais pas dû chercher à t'envoûter comme je l'ai fait, ce n'était pas convenable.

Le garçon lui glissa un regard en coin, elle avait la tête baissée et ne le regardait pas vraiment. Il soupira :

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassée aussi comme je l'ai fait, et de t'avoir forcée à sortir ta baguette pour me calmer… On était tous les deux en faute, proposa-t-il doucement.

— Merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec un petit sourire. Mais pour ce qui a trait au bisous…

Elle donna une brève impulsion qui la propulsa devant lui et elle se retourna dans une jolie pirouette pour lui faire face tout en continuant à glisser. Elle était aussi talentueuse que sa petite sœur. Harry l'était moins, et surpris par l'apparition de cet obstacle, il tenta de freiner sans réussir et il perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba en arrière, grognant sous l'impact et lui rentra dedans. Après quelques instants d'incertitudes, Harry rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé par réflexe. Ils ne glissaient plus au moins, c'était une bonne chose jugea-t-il avant de constater que la jeune française était à califourchon sur lui. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il croisa son regard et sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

— Ce n'était pas prévu ça, constata-t-elle d'un ton docte.

— Oui, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils pour s'arracher à sa contemplation de ces océans opalins qui lui faisaient face. J'ai mal aux fesses.

Elle éclata franchement de rire cette fois-ci, mais ne s'enleva pas pour autant, ce qui gêna légèrement Harry qui ne voulait pas la chasser brusquement. Ils attirèrent l'attention de Neville et des autres, mais ces derniers décidèrent de ne pas intervenir et retournèrent à leur occupation : tenter d'attraper la petite furie blonde qui se moquait allègrement de leurs efforts.

Fleur se rapprocha d'Harry, suffisamment pour que leurs souffles ne fassent plus qu'un. Harry n'eut alors qu'autre choix que de la regarder dans les yeux, se concentrant de son mieux pour résister à l'attraction qu'ils exerçaient sur lui.

— Alors, je disais, avant que Mr. ne nous fasse tomber… reprit-elle avec un sourire. Que pour ce qui a trait aux bisous, je ne suis pas contre l'idée de recommencer Harry.

Dans le cerveau d'Harry, un plomb sauta. Sans se voir offrir d'autres options, les lèvres d'Harry rencontrèrent à nouveau celles de Fleur et il savoura une fois de plus cet effleurement. Il était en train de lever son bras droit pour l'attraper comme la dernière fois quand elle rompit le contact. Elle lui fit un clin sourire avant de se relever, lui proposant une aide qu'il refusa en grognant.

— Il faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler Harry, remarqua-t-elle. Je ne fais pas exprès d'être comme je suis, tu résistes plutôt bien mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça non plus.

Sans rien ajouter de plus qu'un clin d'œil, elle s'éloigna en quelques instants, laissant Harry pensif et incertain quant à la marche à suivre.

Le match de Hockey ne se fit finalement pas, le temps ne tardant pas à se dégrader. C'est en courant que les étudiants rentèrent à Poudlard, ils trouvèrent, dans le Grand Hall, une table sur laquelle avait été installée une marmite de chocolat chaud et des biscuits de Noël.

Harry ne s'en réjouit pourtant pas, car dans l'ombre des portes de la Grande Salle attendait un chat à la mine sombre. Il se retint de déglutir quand le félin s'avança vers lui.

oOo L'œuf d'Or oOo

La routine de Poudlard reprit Harry, remplissant ses journées de cours et d'inquiétudes, de regards et d'accusations. Les autres étudiants avaient grandement sous-estimé la colère du professeur McGonagall et Harry n'avait plus le moindre moment de libre.

Il ne se levait que pour aller en cours, ne les quittaient que pour se rendre en retenues, et ne finissaient ses retenues que bien après le couvre-feu, trop épuisé pour faire autre chose que s'effondrer dans son lit afin de grapiller quelques heures d'un sommeil troublé.

Harry devint, pendant tout le mois de janvier, un véritable fantôme de Poudlard, effacé et épuisé. Il longeait les murs discrètement, ne parlait à personne d'autres que Neville et se torturait l'esprit afin de trouver une solution à l'énigme qui lui avait été posé. La solution apparue d'elle-même, au début du mois de février.

Le jeune garçon venait de finir sa retenue du samedi après-midi, le repas du soir allait bientôt être servi, et il se rendait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle quand il fut abordé par Cédric. Le jeune sorcier souriait, il avait les lèvres rougies, près de lui, Cho avait le regard brillant.

— Harry ! s'exclama l'autre champion de Poudlard. Je t'ai cherché partout aujourd'hui, où est-ce que tu étais ?

— En retenue avec McGo, répondit-il.

Passer des heures en compagnie de la vielle sorcière austère, à recopier des lignes et des règlements de bonne conduite, avait diamétralement changé la notion du respect qu'Harry portait au corps enseignant.

— Encore ? s'étonna Cédric. Elle va te garder encore longtemps ?

— On n'a pas parlé d'un terme, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle en ait envisagé un…

— Mon pauvre, se désola Cho en lui faisant un sourire.

Harry haussa les épaules, il avait trouvé un avantage aux nombreuses retenues du professeur de métamorphose, il ne pouvait se rendre à celle du professeur de potions. Et écrire à s'en faire mal au poignet restait tout de même plus plaisant que de récurer des chaudrons carbonisés.

— Bon écoute Harry, reprit Cédric, je ne suis pas venu te parler de ça en fait. Je voulais te parler de l'énigme de l'œuf… Est-ce qu'il se met à hurler quand tu l'ouvres ?

— Oui, répondit Harry simplement

— Prends un bain, avec l'œuf, lui conseilla Cédric. L'eau chaude t'aidera…

Harry le regarda sans vraiment comprendre, puis il glissa une œillade en direction de Cho qui avait légèrement rougie. Manifestement, Cédric n'avait pas été seul pendant son bain. Pendant un bref instant, Harry sentit grandir en lui un soupçon de jalousie, Cho Chang était belle et le garçon l'avait remarqué en début d'année dans le Poudlard Express. Puis le sentiment disparu de lui-même, Harry avait assez à faire avec le tournoi pour s'embrumer l'esprit à propos de la petite amie d'un autre garçon.

— Un conseil, poursuivit Cédric. Va dans la salle de bains des préfets. La quatrième porte à droite après la statue de Boris le Hagard, au cinquième étage. Le mot de passe, c'est « Fraicheur des pins ». Sur ce, on va te quitter, faut qu'on aille manger.

Harry poursuivit seul sa route pour la Grande Salle, le conseil que lui avait donné Cedric lui semblait très étrange. Comment se pouvait-il qu'un bain l'aide à comprendre ce que signifiaient les hurlements de cet œuf ? Il était peu probable que Cédric se soit moqué de lui, les relations entre les champions étaient passé de la compétition à l'entraide tacite depuis la terrible blessure qu'avait subi Viktor Krum.

Chacun voulait gagner, cela était certain, mais ils ne sacrifieraient pas la vie d'un autre compétiteur pour atteindre cet objectif. Du moins, Harry aimait caresser cette pensée, elle le rassurait les soirs avant qu'ils ne s'endorment difficilement.

La plupart des étudiants étaient déjà installés, aussi Harry n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre la place qui était la sienne à la table des Gryffondors. Neville était en pleine conversation avec Hermione avec qui il s'était rendu au bal. Harry était content pour le garçon, Neville avait su trouver une jolie petite sorcière qui ne le jugeait pas trop sur ses compétences avec une baguette.

— Harry ! s'exclama Neville quand il le vit s'installer. La retenue s'est bien passée aujourd'hui ?

— Ca peut aller, grogna l'adolescent en se massant l'avant-bras. Il m'est arrivé quelque chose de bizarre tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé Cédric et il m'a conseillé d'aller prendre un bain dans la salle de préfets avec l'œuf.

Hermione fronça les sourcils de façon suspicieuse.

— C'est interdit, tu n'es pas préfet, asséna-t-elle. Il fait peut-être ça pour que tu obtiennes une retenue, afin de te déconcentrer du tournoi.

Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

— Hermione, à l'heure actuelle, entre McGonagall et Rogue, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin que l'on essaye de me rajouter des retenues. Ce serait bien inutile de sa part de faire quoi que ce soit dans ce sens…

— Oui, ajouta Neville. Il a dit quoi exactement ?

— Que je devrais aller prendre un bain, prendre l'œuf avec moi, et me détendre…

Le gros garçon hocha la tête, visiblement concerné, avant de reprendre la parole :

— Tu devrais y aller, Cédric est sympa et il doit vouloir t'aider, après tout, vous êtes tous les deux des champions de Poudlard. Et puis c'est un Poufsouffle, ils sont gentils.

Harry accepta le conseil de son ami, et le soir venu, ils organisèrent soigneusement son escapade. Il était déjà arrivé une fois à Harry de se faire prendre par Rusard, le concierge, dans un endroit interdit au milieu de la nuit et il n'avait aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience.

Il ne fut guère aisé pour Harry de se déplacer cette nuit-là, entre la cape, l'œuf d'or imposant et la carte du maraudeur qu'il devait surveiller continuellement au risque de se faire prendre par un fantôme ou un professeur. Par chance, les couloirs éclairés par des rayons de lune étaient déserts et silencieux. Quand il fut arrivé devant la statue de Boris le Hagard, un sorcier à l'air ahuri qui portait ses gants à l'envers, il repéra la porte qu'il cherchait, se pencha en avant et murmura le mot de passe que lui avait indiqué Cédric.

Elle s'ouvrit aussitôt en grinçant. Harry se glissa dans l'entrebâillement et ferma le verrou derrière lui en soupirant de soulagement.

A en juger par ce qu'il voyait autour de lui, il valait la peine d'être préfet rien que pour avoir le droit d'utiliser cette salle de bains. Un magnifique lustre de chandelles éclairait les lieux d'une lumière douce et tout était en marbre blanc, y compris l'espèce de piscine rectangulaire aménagée dans le sol, au milieu de la pièce. Une centaine de robinets d'or s'alignaient tout autour, chacun incrusté d'une pierre précieuse différente, et il y avait même un plongeoir. De longs rideaux de lin blanc étaient accrochés aux fenêtres, une grande pile de serviettes blanches et moelleuses était posée dans un coin et un unique tableau, entouré d'un cadre doré, ornait le mur. Il représentait une sirène blonde profondément endormie sur un rocher, ses longs cheveux ondulant devant son visage à chaque respiration.

Harry s'avança dans la pièce, ses pas résonnant contre les murs de marbre. Certes, la salle de bains était splendide — et il avait très envie d'essayer quelques-uns de ces robinets — mais maintenant qu'il était là, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la désagréable impression que Cedric l'avait fait marcher. En quoi cette salle de bains pourrait-elle bien l'aider à découvrir la clé du mystère de l'œuf d'or ? Il prit sur la pile une des serviettes blanches et la posa, avec la cape, la carte et l'œuf, au bord de la baignoire de la taille d'une piscine. Puis il s'agenouilla et ouvrit quelques robinets.

Il en sortit un mélange d'eau et de diverses sortes de bains moussants que Harry n'avait encore jamais vus. De l'un des robinets s'écoulaient des bulles roses et bleues de la taille d'un ballon de football, un autre déversait une mousse d'un blanc de glace, si épaisse que Harry eut l'impression qu'elle aurait pu supporter son poids, et un troisième projetait des nuages pourpres au parfum entêtant qui flottaient à la surface de l'eau. Pendant un moment, Harry s'amusa à ouvrir et fermer plusieurs robinets. Il apprécia particulièrement celui dont le jet rebondissait sur l'eau en décrivant de grands arcs qui jaillissaient dans tous les sens. Lorsque le bassin fut rempli d'eau chaude, de mousse et de bulles (ce qui ne prit guère longtemps, par rapport à sa taille), Harry ferma tous les robinets, enleva sa robe de chambre, ses pantoufles, son pyjama, et se glissa dans l'eau.

Elle était si profonde que ses pieds touchaient à peine le fond et il fit même deux longueurs avant de revenir à l'endroit où il avait posé l'œuf. Il était sans nul doute très agréable de pouvoir nager dans une eau bien chaude, agrémentée de mousse et de nuages multicolores qui flottaient autour de lui, mais aucune idée brillante, aucune révélation soudaine ne vint l'aider à découvrir ce que cachait l'œuf d'or.

Harry tendit les bras, prit l'œuf entre ses mains mouillées et l'ouvrit. La plainte assourdissante retentit dans la salle de bains, en résonnant contre les murs de marbre, mais resta aussi incompréhensible qu'auparavant, sinon plus, en raison de l'écho. Harry referma l'œuf d'un coup sec, craignant que le bruit n'attire Rusard. Il se demanda même si ce n'était pas ce qu'espérait Cedric. Tout à coup, une voix s'éleva derrière lui et lui fit faire un tel bond que l'œuf lui échappa des mains et roula à l'autre bout de la salle de bains dans un bruit métallique.

— Si j'étais toi, j'essayerais de le mettre dans l'eau.

Sous le choc, Harry avait avalé une bonne quantité de bulles. Il se releva en crachotant et vit le fantôme d'une jeune fille au visage sinistre, assise en tailleur sur l'un des robinets. C'était Mimi Geignarde qu'on entendait habituellement sangloter dans le conduit d'évacuation des toilettes, trois étages plus bas.

— Mimi ! s'exclama Harry, scandalisé. Je… Je n'ai rien sur moi !

La mousse était si épaisse que c'était sans grande importance mais il avait l'impression désagréable que Mimi l'avait espionné, cachée dans un robinet, depuis son arrivée dans la salle de bains.

— J'ai fermé les paupières quand tu t'es mis dans l'eau, dit-elle en clignant des yeux derrière ses épaisses lunettes. Ça fait une éternité que tu n'es pas venu me voir.

— Oh, tu sais…, dit Harry en fléchissant un peu les genoux pour être sûr que Mimi ne puisse rien voir d'autre que sa tête, je ne suis pas censé aller dans les toilettes des filles.

— Je comprends, répondit Mimi d'un air affligé. En tout cas, à ta place, j'essayerais de mettre l'œuf dans l'eau. C'est ce qu'ont fait Cédric Diggory, puis l'autre cruche de Française.

Harry haussa un sourcil, il ne s'imaginait pas Fleur venir prendre un bain au milieu de la nuit. Il eut un léger rougissement à cette pensée, il était après tout, un jeune adolescent.

— Tu les as espionnés ? s'indigna-t-il. Alors, tu passes tes soirées ici, à venir voir les préfets prendre leur bain ?

— Ca m'arrive, avoua Mimi d'un air un peu sournois. Mais je n'en avais encore parlé à personne, et tu aurais dû voir ce que Chang a fait à Diggory avec sa langue…

Harry soupira en entendant le fantôme, il se doutait bien que Cédric avait fait des choses avec Cho Chang, il aurait bien voulu en faire lui aussi. Mais l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de pensées, aussi chassa-t-il l'image de la jeune Chinoise dénudée de son esprit pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'avait amené dans la salle de bain.

— Que veux-tu dire par mettre l'œuf sous l'eau ?

— Eh bien, l'informa le fantôme qui avait toujours été gentil avec lui, enfin depuis qu'il avait tué le basilique et venger sa mort. Cedric a mis l'œuf sous l'eau, l'a ouvert, puis est ressorti en expliquant à Chang qu'il y avait une chanson à l'intérieur. Ensuite ils l'ont écoutée tous les deux, ils ont parlé de Sirènes, du lac et d'un moyen de respirer une heure en dessous. Là, Chang a proposé le sortilège de Têteenbulle, Cedric a dit qu'il le maîtrisait déjà mais que c'était une idée brillante, et il lui a montré sa reconnaissance en lui tripotant les fesses… J'étais sous l'eau, donc je peux te garantir qu'il n'a pas fait que toucher ses fesses il a aussi …

— Assez ! l'interrompit vivement Harry. Ferme les yeux !

Il attendit que Mimi, qui ricanait joyeusement devant son inconfort, mette ses mains devant ses lunettes avant de se hisser hors de l'eau. Il attacha soigneusement une serviette autour de sa taille et alla chercher l'œuf. Ce n'est qu'à son retour, que le fantôme écarta les doigts.

— Vas-y, ouvre le sous l'eau.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa glisser sous l'eau. Assis au fond du bassin rempli de bulles, il entendit alors un chœur de voix étranges et un peu effrayantes qui s'élevaient de l'œuf ouvert.

 _Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

 _Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

 _A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

 _Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

 _Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

 _Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

 _Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

 _Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard._

Harry se laissa remonter et réapparut à la surface, secouant la tête pour rejeter ses cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

— Alors, tu as entendu ? demanda Mimi.

— Oui, confirma Harry avec un sourire. Merci Mimi, tu es la meilleure. Je vais donc devoir plonger sous le lac, comme l'a deviné Cédric, pour chercher quelque chose que l'on m'a arraché ?

— C'est ça, l'applaudit Mimi. La Française a compris très rapidement, même si je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle racontait, mais Cédric l'avait bien aiguillée, comme toi je pense. Elle n'a pas mis longtemps à partir. Toi, tu vas rester plus longtemps avec moi ? Je t'ai bien aidé, je ne mérite pas un peu de compagnie ?

Le jeune garçon étouffa un bâillement, il était minuit passé et il n'avait pas dormi convenablement depuis des semaines, mais il craignait de retourner dans son dortoir. Il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, un cauchemar l'attendrait. Désormais, ces rêves ne seraient plus uniquement peuplés de basilics et de dragons, de détraqueurs et d'étudiants moqueurs, mais également d'abysses insondables et de créatures aquatiques aux dents aiguisées.

— Je vais rester un peu avec toi Mimi, mais pas longtemps d'accord ?

Au fond de lui, Harry espérait qu'il verrait la fin du Tournoi, mais une petite voix nommée désespoir lui murmurait que la compagnie des fantômes lui convenait déjà plus que celle des vivants. Cette nuit-là, il ne dormit pas et ne rentra pas dans son dortoir.

Le lendemain, Neville chercha Harry pour le petit déjeuner mais ne le trouva pas avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Le dernier des Potter était installé, à moitié assoupi, devant un bol de céréales qu'il remuait d'un air absent.

— Alors ? demanda le garçon, il débordait d'énergie par rapport à son camarade affalé.

— Alors quoi ?

— L'œuf ? Tu l'as ouvert ? T'as découvert l'énigme ?

Harry soupira, enfonça sa cuillère dans son bol et regarda les céréales sombrer dans le lait.

— On va me prendre quelque chose et le cacher sous le lac, j'aurais une heure pour le trouver.

— Ah, ça paraît simple…

— Parce que tu sais comment faire pour respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure toi ? questionna Harry, légèrement agressif.

— Oui, se contenta de répondre Neville avec un grand sourire.

Harry lui lança un regard dubitatif avant de rabattre son attention sur son petit déjeuner, l'autre garçon s'installant près de lui. Neville était en appétit ce matin, il semblait confiant pour la prochaine épreuve et cela fit fleurir un sourire sincère sur les lèvres d'Harry, le premier depuis bien longtemps.

Le regard d'Harry balaya la Grande Salle, notant la présence de Cedric qui lui fit un bref signe et de Fleur qui était en train de déjeuner à la table de Serdaigle. Les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons venaient toujours dans la Grande Salle.

Cela faisait plaisirs à Harry, car les autres écoles avaient apporté avec elles quelques elfes de maisons, et il régnait toujours, au matin, une douce odeur de croissants et de brioches.

A la table des professeurs, McGonagall discutait avec Rogue, le professeur de potions du sentir son regard car il le lui renvoya. Harry détourna prestement les yeux, il n'avait pas envie de s'attirer la fureur de l'exécrable professeur une fois de plus.

— C'est quoi la technique pour respirer dans l'eau pendant une heure ? demanda-t-il à Neville qui beurrait un toast.

— La branchiflore, ça transforme les pieds et les mains en palme et ça fait pousser des branchies. C'est ce que les poissons utilisent pour respirer, c'est une plante facile à trouver quand on sait où chercher, j'en ai plein dans le dortoir, Trevor ne mange que ça…

Le jeune garçon s'interrogea un bref instant sur la santé mental de son compagnon d'aventure, puis il rendit les armes et prit une grande inspiration. S'il y avait bien un sujet sur lequel on pouvait faire confiance à Neville, c'était bien la botanique.

— Tu en as beaucoup ?

— Oui, une boîte entière.

— Cool, constata Harry.

— Ouais, cool, répondit Neville en haussant les épaules.

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Harry éclata d'un rire hystérique. Rire qui dégénéra en fou rire sous le regard consterné de ses voisins qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

— Je vais plonger sous le lac, souffla Harry dans un bref moment de pause. En mangeant des friandises pour crapaud…

Il nouveau soubresaut le prit et son rire éclata une nouvelle fois, plus sonore que le précédent, attirant l'attention de Rogue qui se leva prestement afin de venir mettre fin à cette interruption de son déjeuner.

— Et ils osent appeler ça un Tournoi qui apporte une gloire éternelle…

— Ca y est, t'es rendu fou, lui répondit Neville en se retenant de rire. Tu penses qu'ils te laisseront prendre Trevor avec toi ? Si on le présente comme un guide spirituel pour l'épreuve ?

— Peut-être que je devrais laisser Trevor faire l'épreuve à ma place, je l'invoque au début de l'épreuve, il va chercher ce que l'on m'aura dérobé, et à son retour, on lui offre une montagne de branchiflore…

Les yeux d'Harry était humide quand Severus Rogue arriva à son niveau, il se tenait le ventre et avait du mal à respirer, une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue.

— Mr. Potter, auriez-vous l'obligeance de faire un peu moins de bruit ? Certaines personnes aiment prendre leur déjeuner dans le calme.

— Oh, répondit Harry dans une crise de rire. Fermez-la vous, j'vous ai pas sonné que je sache.

La salle se fit silencieuse, encore plus silencieuse que le soir où le nom d'Harry était sorti de la coupe, mais le garçon n'en avait cure. Son esprit était bien loin de la scène, s'imaginant en train d'embrasser Trevor pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé une belle demoiselle en détresse.

Alors que le professeur ouvrait la bouche pour le sermonner et sans doute le mettre en retenu, Harry se leva en s'essuyant les yeux, adressa un clin d'œil à Neville.

— Je vais chercher Trevor, je vais lui rouler le patin de sa vie à ton crapaud.

Neville n'avait pourtant plus l'envie de rire, son expression était figée dans un masque de crainte et il ne pouvait quitter le professeur de potions des yeux.

— Mr. Potter ! aboya l'enseignant, cessez tout de suite ce comportement.

— Fermez-la donc vous, vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de déranger des étudiants qui déjeunent ? Je ne sais pas moi, chasser du moldu ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ?

Sans même attendre une réponse, Harry se détourna et quitta la grande salle, se retenant de rire alors qu'il partait à la recherche du crapaud de son meilleur ami.

Le professeur de potions ne le poursuivit pas, le visage blanc de rage, la main tremblante près de sa baguette. Il avait vu aujourd'hui un fantôme de son passé, dans le regard froid et hautain d'Harry Potter, il avait vu l'ombre de James Potter qui avait été son bourreau pendant toute sa scolarité. Et si aujourd'hui, Severus Rogue était un professeur et un sorcier craint à défaut d'être respecté, le souvenir de James le hantait toujours et le privait encore de ses moyens.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se calmer et se détourner de l'embrasure de la Grande Porte ou Harry avait disparu. Il retourna s'assoir, se promettant d'avoir un mot avec Minerva. Au fond de lui, Severus savait qu'il ne pourrait supporter le retour d'un Potter à Poudlard.

Neville demeurait interdit par le départ de son meilleur ami. Il savait la peur qu'inspirait le professeur de potions à Harry, il la connaissait intimement car il la partageait avec lui. Et voir Harry se lever au milieu de la Grande Salle, pour rabrouer son tortionnaire ne pouvait être une bonne chose.

— Il va bien ? demanda Katie, une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

— Je ne sais pas, lui offrit Neville pour seule réponse.

— Il a l'air fatigué, tu crois qu'il dort beaucoup ? reprit-elle, inquiète.

— Tu arriverais à dormir, toi ? voulu savoir le garçon. On le force à participer à un tournoi dangereux…

Les quelques voisins qui écoutaient leur conversation haussèrent les épaules. Parmi eux, Neville put compter Ron, Seamus et Dean, ses camarades de dortoir.

— C'est Harry Potter, se contenta de répondre Katie.

Il y avait dans sa voix une confiance sans faille, Neville tenta de l'écouter et de s'en assurer, mais il savait que cela ne suffirait pas pour le Tournoi.

* * *

 **Ceci était donc le deuxième chapitre, il n'en reste plus que trois. Je tenais à remercier Isabella-57 qui a offert de son temps pour relire et corriger ce chapitre.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Lord OGM**


	3. Chapter 3

oOo La seconde tâche oOo

La seconde épreuve du Tournoi arriva sans prévenir, prenant presque Harry par surprise. Il découvrit le lit vide de Neville, parfaitement fait, comme si personne n'y avait dormi. Il sut alors ce qu'il lui avait été dérobé, son bien le plus précieux, son meilleur ami.

La peur aurait pu le saisir s'il n'avait pas été au-delà, à peine conscient de cet état de fait. Il passa un long moment devant le lit à baldaquin de Neville, à regarder Trevor qui ronflait sur l'oreiller. Le jeune Londubat avait posé une petite boite en bois sur sa commode, elle contenait la branchiflore qui permettrait à Harry de rejoindre les profondeurs du lac.

— Eh bien mon ami, murmura-t-il pour lui-même dans la quiétude du dortoir. J'espère que tu me fais confiance plus que je ne me fais moi-même confiance…

Il descendit calmement, croisant ses camarades survoltés, ils étaient excités, amusé et envieux. Ils n'avaient pas conscience du danger, ils n'avaient pas conscience de la malice du Tournoi qui faisait son possible pour briser les champions. Harry les trouva profondément immature.

Il rejoignit les deux autres champions encore en lice près du lac. Fleur et Cédric l'accueillir avec un regard où se mêlait crainte et confiance. Dans un pacte silencieux, ils se promirent les uns aux autres, de faire tout leur possible pour ramener les otages en vie.

L'eau était calme et Harry entendait à peine le murmure d'une brise, il ne connaissait pas la profondeur du lac, mais il savait que même l'été, on ne pouvait en voir le fond. En lui, il n'y avait aucune crainte, seulement une froide détermination. Neville était quelque part dans l'eau, il devait le sauver, sinon il mourrait.

Dumbledore qui était présent, adressa un sourire à Harry, le garçon ne le lui rendit pas. Il n'y eut aucun mot échangé avant que Verpey ne se lève, sorte sa baguette et la pointe vers sa gorge :

— Sonorus ! Et voilà, dit-il, tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre la deuxième tâche qui commencera à mon coup de sifflet. Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé. Attention, à trois... Un... deux... trois !

Un coup de sifflet strident retentit dans l'air frais du matin. Des applaudissements et des cris explosèrent dans les tribunes. Sans regarder ce que faisaient les autres champions, Harry enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et sa robe, révélant son corps malingre. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours. Il fourra la branchiflore dans sa bouche et entra dans l'eau.

Le lac était si froid qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui brûlait la peau des jambes. A mesure qu'il s'enfonçait, il mâchait la branchiflore. Elle avait une consistance visqueuse, caoutchouteuse, comme les tentacules d'une pieuvre. Il avait déjà essayé le produit sous la supervision de Neville dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il ne comprendrait jamais l'attirance qu'elle exerçait sur Trevor, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les insectes que mangeaient les crapauds. Enfoncé jusqu'à la taille dans l'eau glacée, il s'arrêta, avala et attendit que les branchies apparaissent.

Il entendait la foule rire et savait qu'il devait avoir l'air parfaitement stupide à marcher ainsi dans l'eau sans manifester le moindre pouvoir magique. A moitié immergé, une brise cruellement glacée ébouriffant ses cheveux, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il évita de regarder en direction des tribunes, décidant de ne leur prêter aucune attention.

Brusquement, il eut l'impression qu'on lui plaquait un oreiller invisible sur la bouche et sur le nez. Il ne chercha pas à reprendre sa respiration, fermant les yeux, il plongea. La première gorgée d'eau lui sembla être un souffle de vie. Ses doigts se palmèrent et ses pieds s'allongèrent. Rapidement, l'eau cessa d'être glacée, devenant agréablement fraiche et légère.

Il se savait rapide et s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois de la sensation de l'eau glissant le long de son corps, ce n'était pas un sentiment aussi enviable que celui du vent lorsqu'il était sur un balai, mais il se promit de reproduire l'expérience avec Neville.

Le silence le prit par surprise, s'épaississant alors qu'il découvrait un étrange et sombre paysage nimbé de brume dans les profondeurs du lac. La visibilité se réduisant à mesure qu'il avançait. De véritables forêts de plantes aquatiques ondulaient lentement, de larges étendues de boue étaient jonchées de pierres qui miroitaient faiblement dans la pénombre. Il descendit de plus en plus loin vers le cœur du lac, scrutant ses profondeurs grises et inquiétantes, essayant de percer le mystère de ses ombres là où l'eau devenait opaque.

De petits poissons frétillaient autour de lui, comme des fléchettes d'argent. Par deux fois, il crut voir quelque chose de plus grand bouger un peu plus loin mais, lorsqu'il s'en approcha, il ne découvrit qu'un gros morceau de bois noirci et un enchevêtrement particulièrement dense de plantes aquatiques. Il n'y avait pas trace d'autres champions, ni de sirène, ni de Ron, ni — fort heureusement — de calmar géant.

Des herbes d'un vert pâle, d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de hauteur, s'étendaient devant lui, aussi loin que portait son regard, comme une prairie luxuriante. Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry essayait de distinguer des formes dans l'obscurité... mais soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui saisir la cheville.

Harry se retourna et vit un Strangulot, un démon des eaux doté de petites cornes, qui venait de surgir d'entre les herbes. Ses longs doigts étaient étroitement serrés autour de sa jambe, et il montrait ses dents pointues. Harry glissa sa main palmée dans sa poche, à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Lorsqu'il eut enfin réussi à la saisir, deux autres Strangulots avaient jailli des herbes et s'étaient accrochés à sa robe, essayant de l'attirer vers le fond.

Un murmure s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et, au lieu de produire des étincelles, la baguette magique projeta sur les Strangulots quelque chose qui devait être un jet d'eau bouillante, car des taches rouges apparurent sur leur peau verte, comme des marques de fureur. Harry arracha sa cheville à l'étreinte de la créature et se mit à nager aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, envoyant régulièrement d'autres jets d'eau bouillante par-dessus son épaule, sans prendre la peine de viser. De temps à autre, il sentait un Strangulot lui attraper à nouveau la cheville et donnait de grands coups de pied pour s'en débarrasser. Finalement, il sentit son pied toucher une tête cornue ; il se retourna et vit un Strangulot étourdi dériver en zigzag, le regard brouillé, tandis que ses congénères menaçaient Harry du poing avant de disparaître à nouveau parmi les herbes.

Harry ralentit un peu l'allure, remit sa baguette dans sa poche et regarda autour de lui, l'oreille aux aguets, en décrivant un cercle complet dans l'eau. Un silence pesant oppressait ses tympans engourdis. Il savait qu'il devait se trouver à une profondeur encore plus grande mais rien ne bougeait, à part les herbes aquatiques qui ondulaient lentement.

– Alors, ça marche ?

Harry crut qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Il pivota brusquement et vit la silhouette floue de Mimi Geignarde qui flottait devant lui en le regardant à travers ses épaisses lunettes, brillantes comme des perles.

– Mimi ! s'exclama Harry.

Mimi Geignarde lui offrit un grand sourire :

– Tu devrais essayer là-bas ! dit-elle en pointant le doigt. Je préfère ne pas venir avec toi, je ne les aime pas beaucoup. Ils me courent toujours après quand je m'approche... Harry leva le pouce pour la remercier et suivit la direction indiquée en prenant soin de nager plus haut au-dessus des herbes afin d'éviter les Strangulots qui s'y cachaient.

Il nagea ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Il voyait défiler de vastes étendues noires d'où s'échappaient des tourbillons de boue dans les remous qu'il provoquait. Enfin, il entendit un morceau de l'obsédante chanson des sirènes :

 _Pendant une heure entière, il te faudra chercher_

 _Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

Harry nagea plus vite et vit bientôt un grand rocher se dessiner dans l'eau boueuse. Des dessins de sirènes et de tritons y étaient gravés. Ils étaient armés de lances et poursuivaient ce qui paraissait être le calmar géant. Harry passa devant le rocher en suivant le son de la chanson qu'il continuait d'entendre :

 _La moitié de ton temps s'est enfuie, hâte-toi_

 _Sinon, ce que tu cherches en ces eaux pourrira._

Des bâtisses rudimentaires de pierre brute, aux murs parsemés d'algues, apparurent soudain de tous côtés dans la pénombre. Par endroits, derrière les fenêtres sombres, Harry apercevait des visages... des visages qui ne ressemblaient en rien au portrait de la sirène, dans la salle de bains des préfets... Ces êtres avaient la peau grise et de longs cheveux hirsutes d'une couleur vert sombre. Leurs yeux étaient jaunes, tout comme leurs dents cassées, et ils portaient autour du cou de grosses cordes fabriquées avec des cailloux. Ils lancèrent à Harry des regards mauvais en le voyant passer et un ou deux d'entre eux sortirent de leurs repaires pour l'observer de plus près, une lance à la main, leurs puissantes queues de poisson argentées battant l'eau avec force.

Harry nagea encore plus vite et, bientôt, les abris de pierre devinrent de plus en plus nombreux. Certains étaient entourés de jardins de plantes aquatiques et il vit même un Strangulot apprivoisé, attaché à un piquet devant une porte. Les êtres de l'eau sortaient de tous les côtés, à présent. Ils le regardaient avec avidité, montraient ses mains palmées et ses branchies, échangeaient des remarques sur son passage, la main devant la bouche. Harry accéléra l'allure et un très étrange spectacle s'offrit alors à ses yeux.

Une véritable foule était rassemblée devant les bâtisses qui délimitaient une sorte de place de village aquatique. Un chœur composé d'êtres de l'eau chantait au milieu de la place, invitant les champions à s'approcher. Derrière le chœur, grossièrement taillée dans un bloc de rocher, s'élevait une gigantesque statue qui représentait une de ces créatures. Trois personnes étaient solidement attachées à la queue de poisson de la statue.

Neville et Cho Chang entourait une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Harry l'a reconnu comme étant la petite sœur de Fleur, elle lui avait été présenté à son retour des vacances de Noël. Tous les trois semblaient plongés dans un sommeil profond. Leurs têtes ballotaient sur leurs épaules et de minces filets de bulles s'échappaient régulièrement d'entre leurs lèvres.

Harry se précipita vers les prisonniers. Il s'attendait à voir les êtres de l'eau foncer sur lui en brandissant leurs lances, mais ils ne firent pas un geste. Les prisonniers étaient attachés avec de grosses cordes, solides et visqueuses, constitués d'herbes aquatiques entremêlées.

Il regarda autour de lui. Pour la plupart, les êtres de l'eau qui l'entouraient étaient armés de lances. Il nagea rapidement vers une sorte de triton de plus de deux mètres de haut, portant une longue barbe verte et un étroit collier de dents de requin.

— S'il vous plait, prêtez-moi votre collier.

— Non, nous n'aidons personne, dit-il d'une voix rauque et dure.

— Allez, vite ! s'emporta Harry d'un air féroce.

Il essaya de lui arracher la lance des mains, mais le triton dégagea son arme d'un coup sec, en continuant de rire et de hocher la tête.

Harry tourna sur lui-même, jetant des regards partout, à la recherche d'un objet tranchant, n'importe lequel...

Des pierres jonchaient le fond du lac. Il plongea, en ramassa une qui lui paraissait particulièrement acérée et retourna devant la statue. Il entreprit de trancher la corde qui attachait Neville et, après plusieurs minutes d'efforts acharnés, parvint enfin à la sectionner. Neville, inconscient, flotta dans l'eau à quelques centimètres au-dessus du fond, dérivant légèrement au gré des mouvements de l'eau.

Il regarda pendant un moment les autres prisonniers, indécis devant la marche à suivre. Devait-il essayer de les sauver ? Il avait visiblement beaucoup d'avance sur Fleur et Cedric. Les transformations apportées par la branchiflore et les indications de Mimi y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose.

Il fit mine de s'approcher de Gabrielle, mais le triton s'interposa.

— Tu as pour mission de délivrer ton ami, les autres tu les laisses.

— Je ne les laisserais pas mourir ! répliqua Harry férocement, il sera sa prise sur sa baguette.

Soudain, les êtres de l'eau pointèrent le doigt au-dessus de lui l'air déçu. Harry leva les yeux et vit Cédric qui nageait vers eux. Il avait autour de la tête une énorme bulle qui élargissait étrangement son visage en déformant ses traits.

— Me suis perdu !

Aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche, mais Harry avait lu sur ses lèvres. Cédric avait l'air paniqué.

— Fleur arrive !

Harry éprouva un immense soulagement. Il regarda Cédric sortir un couteau de sa poche, trancher la corde qui retenait Cho, lui adresser un bref signe de tête, avant de disparaitre en l'emmenant dans l'obscurité du lac.

— Que se passera-t-il si Fleur n'arrive pas ? demanda Harry au triton près de lui.

— On mangera la fillette.

Il lui fit un sourire carnassier, Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette.

Où était Fleur ? Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps et, si l'on en croyait les paroles de la chanson et le comportement des tritons, Gabrielle mourrait. Réalisant que le temps était sur le point d'être écoulé, il s'approcha de la sœur de Fleur avec sa pierre tranchante, attirant l'attention des tritons qui pointèrent leurs lances sur lui.

Harry brandit sa baguette magique.

— Fichez le camp !

Les êtres de l'eau cessèrent de rire, leurs yeux jaunâtres se fixèrent sur la baguette de Harry. Ils semblaient avoir peur, mais ils étaient également en colère. Ils étaient sans nul doute beaucoup plus nombreux que lui, mais Harry devinait, d'après l'expression de leurs visages, qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus en matière de magie que le calmar géant.

— Je compte jusqu'à trois ! gronda Harry alors que le bout de sa baguette commençait à s'éclairer d'un lumos. Un, deux …

Les êtres de l'eau s'éloignèrent aussitôt, libérant le passage. Harry se rua en avant et commença à entailler la corde qui attachait la petite fille à la statue. Quelques instants plus tard, il l'avait délivrée. Il saisit la fillette par la taille, callant sa baguette entre ses dents, attrapa Neville par le col de sa robe et s'élança vers la surface en donnant un grand coup de pied au fond du lac pour rendre de l'élan.

Mais une douleur lui déchira la jambe, lui arrachant un cri. Il regarda sa baguette lui échapper, alors que l'eau se teintait de rose. Un corps étrange pulsait dans sa jambe, il baissa les yeux avec horreur. Une corne d'espadon dentelée lui avait déchiré la cuisse, elle la traversait de part en part. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Les tritons s'agitèrent, hurlant et riant de sa douleur. L'un d'entre eux se rapprocha rapidement et porta un coup d'estoc avec un bâton couvert de dent de requin. Harry ne put que partiellement éviter le coup, des marques sanguinolentes apparurent sur la peau claire de son ventre. Il lâcha Neville pour attraper sa baguette, faisant fuir le monstre. Mais un autre se glissa derrière lui et lui assena un coup de matraque dentée.

L'eau amortit le choc, mais les crocs mordirent une fois de plus la chair dénudé d'Harry, à l'épaule cette fois. Il grimaça de douleur et tenta de nager, mais le pieux planté dans sa jambe délivra en lui un éclair assommant qui le laissa pantois. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

— Tuez le ! hurla un triton.

— Mangeons les ! Le temps est écoulé !

— La Coupe nous les a promis !

Harry lâcha Gabrielle, fermant les yeux et puisant au fond de lui un courage qu'il ne se savait pas posséder, il attrapa la lance, grogna et l'arracha d'un geste sec. Un spasme de douleur remonta en lui, il dut lutter pour rester conscient et remporta cette bataille contre lui-même.

Les tritons se rapprochaient, l'eau devenait de plus en plus sombre autour de lui, c'était son sang qui la colorait. Harry se sentait partir, mais il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas disparaitre, quitte à faire disparaitre ceux qui tentaient de le tuer.

Il releva sa baguette, et dans un murmure qui confinait au hurlement, il prononça les paroles maudites :

— Avada Kedavra !

Un sentiment gronda en lui, mélange de dégout, de puissance et de jouissance. Un torrent vert illumina la place et frappa le chef des tritons, celui qui avait parlé avec Harry. Il le foudroya, arrachant la vie à son corps comme on chasse une mouche d'un revers de la main.

La panique fut immédiate, les hommes-poissons se cachèrent. Harry attrapa ses fardeaux et s'élança sans un regard en arrière. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, le regard vide du triton le suivre pendant son ascension. Sa progression fut très lente, ses mains palmées occupées à tenir Neville et Gabrielle, ne lui étaient plus d'aucun secours et il agitait frénétiquement et douloureusement les pieds pour essayer de remonter le plus vite possible. Mais le poids des deux auteurs l'attirait vers le fond. Il leva les yeux avec espoir. Hélas, l'obscurité qui régnait autour de lui ne pouvait laisser aucun doute : il était encore très loin de la surface.

Progressivement, une douleur pointa dans son cou, Harry sut qu'il arrivait au bout de l'efficacité de la branchiflore. Il constata, avec panique, que ses nageoires s'étaient transformées en pied. Il fatiguait également, il ne se sentait plus la force de battre des jambes. Doucement, il abandonna la lutte. Il arrêta tout d'abord d'agiter sa jambe blessée qui était désormais engourdit, puis l'autre. Le besoin d'oxygène se fit sentir alors qu'une lueur apparaissait autour de lui.

Il émergea hors de l'eau sans trop s'en rendre compte, l'air froid lui giflant le visage n'étant pas suffisant pour le ramener dans le royaume des vivants. Un tumulte assourdit lui parvenait des tribunes, mais il n'en avait cure.

— Harry ! s'exclama Neville avec horreur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il agrippa Harry en le voyant commencer à s'enfoncer dans l'eau sans se débattre, il remarqua également la présence de Gabrielle qui paniquait, elle ne savait très bien nager. Partagé, Neville attrapa Harry et tira sa tête hors de l'eau.

— Gabrielle, attrape-moi, je vais vous tirer sur la rive, il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas avec Harry.

— Il saigne ! répondit-elle en français, elle était aussi pale que Harry.

— Ne le regarde pas lui, attrape-moi !

Elle obéit au grand soulagement de Neville qui commença à nager tant bien que mal vers la rive, il appela à l'aide comme il pouvait. Visiblement, quelqu'un entendit son appel, car il sentit soudainement Harry s'envoler. Quelques gouttes de sang chaud tombèrent sur le visage de Neville.

Il se retourna sur le ventre, tentant de se dépêtrer de sa robe, attrapa Gabrielle et se dirigea vers le rivage. Les juges ne leurs prêtèrent aucune attention, ils étaient tous autour d'Harry et de Mme Pomfresh. C'est alors que Neville découvrit la déchirure qui barrait la cuisse de son ami, il remarqua également les traces sanglantes sur son torse et ses épaules.

Il frissonna. C'était de terribles blessures.

Madame Maxime essayait de retenir Fleur Delacour, prise d'une véritable crise de nerfs, qui se débattait comme une diablesse pour retourner dans l'eau.

— Gabrielle ! Gabrielle ! _Elle est vivante ? Elle est blessée ?_ Enfin, c'est insensé, lâchez-moi !

— Elle va très bien, répondit Neville en la soulevant pour lui éviter de glisser sur les galets qui tapissaient le fond du lac.

Fleur se dégagea de l'emprise de Madame Maxime et se précipita sur sa sœur quand Neville la posa sur la terre ferme. Elle la serra dans ses bras.

— C'est à cause des Strangulots, ces bestioles sont insensées, elles m'ont attaqué ! Oh, Gabrielle, j'ai cru que…

Neville ne leur préta pas plus d'attention, il était heureux pour elle, mais son sujet d'inquiétude principal était Harry. Pomfresh était entrain de l'emmener vers une tente, comme lors de la première épreuve. Le jeune homme était pâle, très pâle. Neville surprit pourtant un éclair de conscience dans son regard, un bref hochement de tête. Il lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

Il était sauvé, maintenant. L'infirmière allait le soigner.

Dumbledore regarda l'enfant partir avant de demander une réunion du jury afin de donner des notes, une profonde colère envahit alors Neville. Les étudiants autour attendaient les notes, Fleur cajolait sa petite sœur, Cédric embrassait Cho. Et qui se souciait d'Harry ? Qui se souciait de son ami qui avait été transpercé au fond d'un lac dangereux, par des créatures connues pour être des amatrices de chair humaine ?

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Fleur qui s'était rapproché, elle serrait toujours Gabrielle contre elle.

Toutes deux avaient récupéré des serviettes. Neville eut un frisson, on ne lui en avait pas donné. Il pardonna volontiers à l'infirmière, le cas de Harry était plus grave qu'un possible rhume.

Fleur du remarquer cela, car elle lui en offrit une, elle semblait reconnaissante.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Merci… Je me suis réveillé en sortant de l'eau, et Harry et Gabrielle étaient là, c'est tout ce que je sais.

— Quand est-ce que tu as disparu ?

— Je ne m'en souviens pas, hier soir, je me suis brossé les dents, j'ai sorti la branchiflore pour Harry, puis plus rien. C'était la Coupe ?

— Sans doute, murmura-t-elle.

Elle resserra son emprise sur sa petite sœur, Neville s'enroula dans la serviette, conscient du drame qui avait été évité de peu. Si Harry n'avait pas secouru la pauvre enfant, elle serait morte en ces instants.

— Il l'a sauvé, n'est-ce pas ? Il a sauvé ma petite sœur.

Neville lui adressa un regard lourd, triste et concerné.

— Oui… _A quel prix ?_ pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

oOo Cicatrices oOo

Il y a des choses que la magie ne pouvait réaliser, Harry s'en rendit compte au lendemain de la seconde tâche, lorsqu'il se réveilla dans un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie. Il était seul dans la vaste pièce éclairée par les rayons hivernaux du soleil levant.

Sa jambe lui faisait mal.

Sa jambe lui ferait mal le lendemain.

Sa jambe lui ferait mal toute sa vie.

Sa jambe n'était pas guérie.

Sa jambe ne guérirait pas plus.

Près du lit, Mme Pomfresh avait ramené une paire de béquilles, Harry les détesta au premier regard, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher par lui-même. Au cœur de son esprit, au fond de son âme, il sentait que les êtres de l'eau lui avaient arraché une part de sa personne. Ils lui avaient pris ce qui lui restait d'innocence, ce qui lui restait de douceur.

Ils lui avaient pris ses jambes.

Le jeune garçon repoussa ses draps, se tournant difficilement afin de s'assoir, ses pieds pendant dans le vide. Il sentit un pincement dans sa jambe droite, une déchirure dans ses muscles, une douleur sourde qui demeurait vibrante. Il serra les dents puis l'oublia, la repoussant aux frontières de sa conscience, l'enfermant dans ce placard de son esprit où il cloisonnait ses pires souvenirs.

La douleur fut donc reléguée au second plan, elle fit la rencontre du basilic et du dragon, des détraqueurs et de Quirrel, des Dursley, de Rogue et de Malfoy.

Les premières paroles de l'infirmière furent d'excuses :

— Je suis navré, Harry… La plaie était infectée par du sang de Strangulot, je n'ai rien pu faire de plus que ce j'ai fait…

— Je sais, répondit Harry.

Mme Pomfresh était une sorcière qualifiée, elle avait soigné de nombreuses blessures et avait toujours veillé sur Harry consciencieusement. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il cherché à aider cette petite fille qu'il ne connaissait que de nom ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de sauver Neville ?

— Est-ce douloureux ?

— C'est convenable, s'entendit-il répondre.

— Sur une échelle allant de un à dix ? voulut savoir l'infirmière.

— Trois, peut être quatre si je bouge.

Elle soupira, s'approchant de lui pour s'assoir à ses côtés. C'était une vieille sorcière, sévère mais souriante, aujourd'hui, Harry lui trouva quelque chose de changé. Il y avait une ombre de tristesse dans son regard qui lui déplut fortement, un soupçon d'une compassion qu'il ne méritait pas.

— Je crains qu'il n'y ait rien que nous puissions faire pour cela Harry. Je pourrais te donner une potion pour la douleur, mais ce ne serait que temporaire, elle reviendrait, encore et encore. Tu es en quatrième année, tu as déjà étudié ce genre de concoction et tu sais les dangers qu'elles représentent pour le corps. Addiction, affliction, corrosion… Je suis désolé de te dire, Harry, qu'il est plus sage de vivre avec cette douleur que de chercher à t'en échapper.

— Je sais, offrit-il une fois de plus, laconiquement.

L'infirmière passa un bras autour de ses épaules, il ne le chassa pas. Harry, après l'expérience du lac et malgré son manque d'affection pour les contacts humains, avait désespérément besoin de chaleur humaine. Silencieusement, il la remercia de prendre le temps de l'étreindre.

— Je peux sortir de l'infirmerie ?

— Je n'ai aucune raison de te retenir, la plaie est refermée, tu t'es reposée cette nuit… Essaye juste de ne pas t'appuyer sur ta jambe aujourd'hui.

— Je ferais attention, promit Harry.

L'infirmière le laissa seul, il y avait une petite salle de bain dans l'infirmerie, il y trouva des vêtements propres et un nécessaire de toilette. Il était un habitué des lieux, Mme Pomfresh avait fait installer un petit casier à son nom.

Le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle fut plus long que d'habitude, Harry devant s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition. Il n'avait jamais utilisé de béquille auparavant, mais l'usage était presque instinctif. Le seul problème venait des escaliers qui étaient traitres et ne cessaient de bouger, peu conscient de son état et de ses difficultés.

Il croisa quelques rares élèves qui le regardèrent curieusement, mais aucun ne l'aborda. Harry n'était pas connu pour être l'étudiant le plus sociable du château, il répondait toujours poliment mais ne cherchait jamais à discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que Neville. Ces camarades de dortoir l'avait bien compris à la longue et Poudlard avait fini par prendre le pli : il ne servait à rien de parler à Harry Potter. Certains y voyaient de la prétention, du dédain, d'autres y voyaient de la timidité et de la réserve. Si les seconds avaient eu raison pour un temps, petit à petit la psyché d'Harry s'inversait et commençait à donner le point aux premiers.

Il trouva Neville dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers lui, s'assoir ne fut pas une mince affaire mais il y arriva sans tomber, posant ses béquilles à côté de lui. Etonnamment, il n'attira pas l'attention sur lui, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Harry.

Sur la table du petit déjeuner était posé un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, elle titrait en première page :

 _Viktor Krum succombe à ses brûlures après trois mois de soins intensifs._

Harry ne prit le journal que pour le retourner, afin de ne plus voir ce titre et la terrible photo qui se trouvait en dessous. Le jeune attrapeur était dans un lit, attaché et couvert de bandages, visiblement souffrant.

— Harry… commença Neville, mais il fut réduit au silence par un regard lourd.

Le jeune homme détailla les béquilles près de son ami, remarqua les poings crispés de Harry et lui offrit un triste sourire. Il comprit, en un regard échangé, que les choses ne s'amélioreraient pas pour son camarade. Il n'y avait rien à dire à cela, alors il ne dit rien.

— Comment vont Cédric et Fleur ? demanda Harry après un moment.

Sur la table se mélangeait sans réel logique des scones et des croissants, du beurre et des confitures, il y avait des saucisses grillées et du bacon, du fromage français et des fruits. Rien de tout cela ne donna envie à Harry, mais son ventre vide le força à prendre quelque chose : une simple pomme.

— Plutôt bien étant donné les circonstances, tu veux un résumé de la journée d'hier ? proposa Neville pour faire simple.

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement alors qu'il pelait sa pomme avec un couteau, s'échinant à ne faire qu'une seule épluchure. Il trouvait cela jolie.

— D'après ce que l'on m'a raconté, la Coupe a pris trois otages avant-hier, Gabrielle, Cho Chang et moi. Tu as sauté dans l'eau en même temps que les autres Champions et je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé sous l'eau. Fleur a été la première à refaire surface, elle a été violemment attaquée par une dizaine de Stragulots qui ont réussi à faire éclater la bulle d'air qu'elle utilisait pour respirer, c'est un exploit qu'elle ne se soit pas noyée… C'est une sorcière vraiment talentueuse.

Les portes de la Grande Salle était encombrée, des étudiants de Durmstrang voulaient sortir alors que certains de Beauxbâtons voulaient rentrer. Le professeur McGonagall fut forcé d'intervenir. La mort du représentant de l'école nordique semblait peser sur ses étudiants. Harry entendit, à la table des Serdaigle, quelqu'un faire une réflexion comme quoi ils pourraient rentrer chez eux, plus rien ne les retenait en Angleterre.

— Elle a fait une crise de nerfs quand les juges lui ont interdit de retourner sous l'eau. Madame Maxime a été obligée de lui prendre sa baguette car elle a lancé un maléfice cuisant à Verpey. Ensuite, il y a Cédric qui est remonté, disant à tout le monde que tu n'allais pas tarder.

— Mais, s'immisça Fred dans la conversation, tu n'es pas arrivée tout de suite. L'horloge du château a sonné les onze heures, ce qui voulait dire que le temps était écoulé. Les juges et surtout Dumbledore ont commencé à paniquer en se rendant compte que ça avait sans doute mal tourné. Ils ont dû prendre la baguette à Cédric aussi car il a tenté de replonger pour venir te chercher.

— Puis, poursuivit son frère jumeau. Tu es sorti de l'eau avec Neville et Gabrielle. Ils étaient vachement rassurés les officiels si tu veux mon avis… On n'a pas tout de suite compris qu'il se passait quelque chose, c'était la fête de te voir de retour…

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête en guise d'assentiment, comme s'ils pouvaient donner ainsi de la force à leurs propos et aux excuses sous-jacentes qu'Harry pouvait sentir dans le ton de leurs voix.

Harry coupa sa pomme en quartier égaux et regarda le résultat dans son assiette vide, il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Il passa sa main sur sa jambe, sentant à travers l'étoffe de son pantalon le plissement de sa peau.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda Fred avec un soupçon d'inquiétude, il avait remarqué qu'Harry se tenait la jambe.

— Non.

Cette réponse eut le mérite d'être la plus honnête de celle qu'Harry n'eut jamais donné en public, personne pourtant ne releva et chacun retourna à son déjeuner.

Personne ne demanda plus à Harry s'il se sentait bien par la suite, ses béquilles devinrent un élément du décor, une incongruité tels que les sorciers peuvent la tolérer. Au bout d'une semaine, elles furent remplacées par une unique canne en bois sombre, Harry ne pouvant se déplacer sans son assistance.

oOo Basculer oOo

La fin des retenues laissa à Harry le temps de réfléchir sur sa situation, de s'interroger sur les motivations de celui qui l'avait fait intégrer le Tournoi. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de son détracteur, mais force était de constater qu'il était entrain de réussir à achever son objectif : Harry avait failli perdre la vie lors de la première tâche et était sorti handicaper à vie de la seconde. Que lui réserverait la troisième ?

Parfois, il pensait avec un sourire ironique, qu'il verrait le retour de Voldemort.

Il s'imaginait sans mal la Coupe entrain de contacter le Mage Noir avec un petit papier, lui donnant rendez-vous afin qu'il puisse participer, lui donner l'heure et le moyen exact d'assassiner Harry Potter.

Ensuite, il repoussait cette idée sordide au fond de son esprit, dans cette petite parcelle de son être qu'il n'avait jamais montré à quiconque.

L'affrontement avec les Etres de l'Eau avait pourtant appris quelque chose à Harry : il n'était pas assez fort, pas assez préparé. Il n'était pas question de jeunesse ou de manque d'expérience, mais plutôt d'un manque de connaissances. Aussi, se résolut-il, au début du mois d'avril, à s'introduire une nouvelle fois dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque.

Il monta l'opération comme celles qui l'avaient conduites à l'infirmerie et à la salle de bain des préfets. Avec sa cape et sa carte comme seules alliés, il traversa les couloirs vide de Poudlard, craignant de rencontrer fantômes et professeurs, bien qu'aucun ne puisse le voir.

Il trouva la porte de la bibliothèque verrouillée, mais rien qui ne put résister à un peu de magie, et s'insinua dans la Section Interdite. Il l'avait fait, en première année lorsqu'il recherchait des informations sur Nicolas Flamel, et constatait désormais que cette Section Interdite ne l'était que de nom. Comment se pouvait-il que l'on laisse des premières années s'approcher de tels livres ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de protections sur la porte ?

Harry tourna longtemps dans les rayonnages poussiéreux, ignorant les biographies, les traités et les essaies théoriques. Il trouva des livres parlant des Dragons, des Détraqueurs, de monstres dont il n'avait jamais entendu le nom et ne saurait le prononcer. Il y avait des parchemins enroulés, craquelés et morcelés, des morceaux de papyrus et même des sombres écrits dans des langues inconnues gravées sur des morceaux de peau humaine. Il frissonna en les consultant et poursuivit son chemin, à la recherche d'un livre qu'il serait à même de comprendre.

L'aube printanière montrait ses premiers rayons au travers des fenêtres de la bibliothèque quand le regard d'Harry se porta sur un petit livre à la reluire de cuire. Il était rouge sang, presque bordeaux, devait faire approximativement une centaine de pages, mais quelque chose en lui attira le regard du jeune homme.

Il s'intitulait : _Recueil de Charmes, Enchantements et Maléfices Interdits._

Harry le glissa dans sa chemise puis remettant sa cape d'invisibilité, quitta les lieux tel un fantôme. Contre son cœur, pulsait une douche chaleur, celle du retour de son courage et de sa volonté de vaincre.

Il ne mourrait pas dans ce tournoi.

oOo Fleur Delacour oOo

Les premières fleures et bourgeons firent leurs apparitions sur les arbres du parc de Poudlard et les élèves commencèrent à quitter la chaleur de leurs salles communes pour s'aventurer au dehors.

Grognon, Severus Rogue surveillait le parc par une chaude après-midi de week-end, se tenant dans l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur alors que les étudiants profitaient de la douce température pour étendre des nappes et pique-niquer.

Les élèves de Poudlard, de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons se mêlaient en différents groupes dans une ambiance festive. Quelques joueurs de Quidditch disputaient un match amical sous la direction d'un Cédric plus préoccupé par Cho Chang que par le vif d'or.

A l'écart, aux prémices de la Foret Interdite, à une distance respectable de l'enclot des Scrouts à Pétards d'Hagrid, Harry se reposait sur une souche. Il venait de faire le tour du château et il avait mal à la jambe. C'était une douleur persistante, lancinante, une douleur qui faisait crisser les dents et qui donnait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur par sa persévérance. Elle n'était pas intolérable, elle ne pousserait pas un homme aux larmes, mais elle était perpétuelle.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Harry n'avait pas à la repousser de façon permanente, en se concentrant, il réussissait à l'évacuer pour un temps, à l'oublier, mais jamais à la faire taire définitivement.

C'est assis sur cette même souche rongée par quelques champignons multicolores comme seul Poudlard savait les produire, qu'Harry fut surpris par Fleur. La jeune française avait troqué son uniforme contre une simple chemise blanche et une jupe en soie bleue. Le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement et c'est bien malgré lui qu'il laissa son regard glisser légèrement vers les longues jambes de la sorcière.

Il s'admonestera mentalement, se pinçant la jambe pour rejoindre la réalité, afin de cesser son observation aux limites de la pudeur. Ce faisant, il croisa le regard de Fleur, auquel il résista pour la première fois. Elle était ennuyée, visiblement dérangée par l'examen attentif dont elle venait de faire l'objet.

— Excuse-moi, marmonna Harry, ce n'était pas volontaire.

— J'espère bien, renifla Fleur. Ce n'est pas très poli de dévisager une femme de cette façon, fusse-t-elle très jolie.

— Je suis désolé, répéta Harry avec lassitude et un brin d'agacement.

La sorcière était plus que jolie, il en avait bien conscience, mais le ton péremptoire de Fleur l'agaçait. Harry n'aimait pas les personnes prétentieuses, elles lui rappelaient trop les Dursley, et la mine qu'affectait actuellement Fleur lui rappelait indubitablement Pétunia lorsqu'elle critiquait la nouvelle tenue de la voisine.

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda Harry, après s'être repris, constatant que la française n'ajoutait rien après ses excuses.

— Pas vraiment non, je me promenais quand j'ai vu que tu étais assis tout seul, je me suis dit que nous pourrions discuter… Mais vu l'accueil, je pense que je vais reprendre ma promenade.

Harry opina, comprenant la critique, et proposa :

— C'est compréhensible, bonne après-midi.

Il s'appuya sur sa canne pour se relever et la planta là sans plus de cérémonie, il s'était assez reposé. Marcher faisait mal, en fait bouger sa jambe lui faisait mal, mais la laisser immobile faisait mal également, donc à choisir, entre avoir mal en ne rien faisant, et avoir mal en ayant le sentiment d'accomplir quelque chose, Harry prenait la seconde option. Il ruminait tranquillement en se dirigeant vers les abords du lac quand il remarqua que Fleur marchait près de lui, à sa vitesse. Il lui lança un regard confus.

— On va sans doute dans la même direction, je n'ai pas envie de passer devant toi si c'est pour sentir ton regard lubrique me suivre tout du long.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, ennuyé par le commentaire. Il ne répondit pourtant pas, dans ce genre de situation, il valait mieux tendre le flanc et accepter la critique.

— Vous autres les anglais, vous manquez de manière. En France, jamais un garçon ne m'aurait dévisagé de la sorte. Quand je viens prendre mon petit déjeuné le matin, j'ai l'impression d'être une attraction, un objet de foire tant l'attention de tout le monde est rivée sur moi…

Harry cessa rapidement d'écouter la complainte de la jeune fille, se concentrant sur le lointain reflet du lac, ils en auraient pour un petit quart d'heure pour l'atteindre à la vue de sa vitesse de déplacement. Il s'immergea dans ses propres pensées sombres, il comprenait les propos tenus par Fleur pour vivre ce phénomène plusieurs fois dans l'année en tant que célébrité, mais le ton et la critique de la française lui déplaisait. Après tout, Harry était anglais lui aussi, et elle était entrain de l'insulter vigoureusement.

— C'est comme ce petit garçon roux, celui qui n'arrête pas de baver et qui m'a demandé d'aller au bal avec lui. Aucune tenue, aucun self contrôle, vous êtes tous des petits garçons incapables de …

— Assez !

Il s'arrêta, sa canne clanquant sur le sol avec colère. Fleur se tourna vers lui, surprise par l'éclat de voix, elle fronça les sourcils méchamment.

— Si ma compagnie ne te convient pas, avance et laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne suis pas là pour t'écouter geindre sur notre comportement.

— Geindre ? répéta-t-elle froidement, sa baguette fit son apparition dans sa main dans un mouvement rapide et gracieux.

Bien malgré lui, Harry admira sa vitesse, se demandant s'il serait un jour capable de dégainer aussi rapidement. Il resta de marbre devant la colère de la française qui arrivait sans doute à son point de rupture en raison du dépaysement et du Tournoi. A de nombreuses reprises, Harry avait espéré trouver quelqu'un avec qui s'énerver et cracher les quatre vérités qu'il cachait et contenait au fond de lui.

C'était une pitié qu'il soit devenu, par accident, le purgatoire de Fleur Delacour.

Il lui sembla prudent de sortir sa propre baguette, il avait du mal en ce moment car sa main droite tenait sa canne. Aussi rangeait-il désormais sa baguette dans sa poche gauche et la tenait-il de la main gauche, mais il manquait cruellement de pratique et n'arrivait pour l'instant à réaliser aucun sortilège.

Ilse se toisèrent pendant un bref instant avant que la française ne baisse sa baguette, le regard d'Harry était concentré sur le fin morceau de bois. Il avait depuis longtemps oublié sa nature mais il se souvenait clairement qu'elle contenait un cheveu de Vélane ayant appartenu à la grand-mère de Fleur. Il l'imita avec un temps de retard certain.

— Geindre, répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois, ce n'était moins une question qu'une affirmation.

Harry garda sagement le silence ainsi que les yeux baissés sur les chaussures de Fleur. Il en avait déjà vu des semblables : dans le monde moldu. Après tout, jamais la société sorcière n'aurait toléré qu'une femme puisse porter une paire de chaussure à talon, elles étaient brunes.

— Geindre…

Un souffle cette fois, Harry sentait le regard perçant de la sorcière sur lui, sans doute hautain. Il se tendit alors que l'atmosphère changeait une fois de plus.

— C'est donc ainsi que Harry Potter me perçoit, une jolie fille juste bonne à geindre sur son sort ? Regarde-moi !

— Je ne préfère pas, répondit-il calmement en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

— Si je suis une potiche juste bonne à geindre, qu'est-ce que cela fait de toi Harry ? Tu n'oses même pas me regarder dans les yeux quand tu me parles. Où est donc ce courage que tout le monde te donne ? Où est donc cette confiance ? Où est donc ce « Harry Potter » que tout le monde murmure sur ton passage, que tout le monde scande pendant le tournoi ? Qui es-tu ?

Harry cabra ses épaules mais ne releva pas le menton, son regard restant cloué sur la baguette de Fleur. Un murmure de colère grondait en lui, un murmure d'injustice qui ne demandait qu'à sortir et s'exprimer contre cette femme qui le prenait de haut. Il n'aimait pas réellement Fleur, il ne la comprenait pas vraiment non plus.

La jeune fille avait une famille, des amis, et pourtant elle recherchait sa compagnie. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde, ils n'étaient pas taillés dans le même bois, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Alors pourquoi venait-elle lui demander des réponses ? Qu'espérait-elle vraiment en l'abordant ?

— Je suis Harry, du reste je ne suis pas maître de ce que les gens pensent de moi.

— C'est donc Harry, qui pense que je geins ? Harry qui m'estime incapable de réussir à sauver ma petite sœur ?

— Quel est le rapport avec Gabrielle ? demanda curieusement Harry, la baguette de Fleur tremblait, à son extrémité luisait la lueur dangereuse d'un maléfice.

Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait le contrer, il savait également qu'à cette distance, il ne pourrait l'éviter. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément pour se calmer et se préparer à la douleur, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

— Tu as ramené ma petite sœur de sous le lac, alors même que tu n'avais pas à le faire, pourquoi ? Tu attendais quoi en échange ? Tu ne me croyais pas capable de réussir la tâche ?

Il silla légèrement, surpris par le nombre de question.

— C'était la seule chose à faire, tu n'arrivais pas et les Tritons allaient la tuer, je ne pouvais pas la laisser et m'en aller alors que tu n'arrivais pas. Je n'attends rien en retour, j'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire et c'est tout.

Le coup partit en silence, Harry le reçu au creux du ventre et il bascula en arrière, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier. En tombant, il ouvrit les yeux voyant la mine furieuse de Fleur, il se demanda un bref instant ce qu'il avait raté dans sa réponse. Il se réceptionna durement, sur sa jambe blessée, en perdant sa canne et sa baguette.

Ils se toisèrent une fois de plus en silence, cette fois-ci, Harry fit face et encra son regard dans celui de l'étudiante française. La douleur qui pulsait dans sa jambe était une bonne protection contre son envoutement.

— Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire… Tu m'en croyais donc incapable.

Harry mit la main sur sa baguette, la peau de son ventre le brulait, ce n'était pas un puissant maléfice qui l'avait frappé, juste un petit sort de matraquage.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme réponse ? répondit Harry hargneusement.

— La vérité, cracha-t-elle.

Autour d'eux, quelques sorciers s'étaient levés pour regarder l'affrontement qui n'en était pas vraiment uns, Harry n'avait aucune chance contre une septième année, surtout la meilleure de son école. Il le savait et Fleur le savait, c'était pour cette réponse qu'elle l'attaquait présentement. On ne s'en prenait pas à plus fort que soit quand on voulait passez ses nerfs, Harry le savait pour avoir été le cousin de Dudley Dursley.

— Ta vérité ne sera pas la mienne, française.

Il releva sa baguette brusquement et décocha un éclair de stupefixion. Elle réagit avec reflexe, se déplaçant sur la gauche et tira sans réfléchir sur l'étudiant à terre. Le coup frappa Harry à l'épaule, il la sentit craquer et perdit le contrôle de son bras dans un grognement. Le ciel changea brièvement de couleur alors qu'il voyait rouge sous la douleur.

Au loin, Harry pouvait voir Severus qui s'était détourné de la scène, le professeur de potions n'interviendrait pas. Une larme de rage perla au coin de ses yeux et il la retint, s'attrapant l'épaule pour tenter de calmer les pulsations douloureuses qui en émanaient.

Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de défense contre la française, et les étudiants spectateurs ne prendraient pas le risque de s'interposer face à la colère de la Vélane. Harry maudit silencieusement sa bonne étoile en fermant les yeux, se préparant déjà à subir un autre sortilège.

Rien ne vient pourtant, quand il s'osa à ouvrir les yeux, Harry remarqua qu'Hagrid se tenait près de Fleur, il lui avait attrapé le bras et la regardait avec colère.

— Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-il de sa grosse voix.

Toute forme de bonhommie avait quitté l'enseignant, ne laissant qu'une montagne hirsute et menaçante. Harry soupira de soulagement. Attrapant sa canne et sa baguette, il se redressa et se rapprocha.

— Rien Hagrid, Fleur me montrait un sortilège de matraquage pour la prochaine épreuve, j'ai été surpris qu'il soit aussi douloureux et je me suis laisser emporter en ripostant. On s'excuse pour le dérangement, on fera plus attention la prochaine fois.

L'ancien gardien des clefs qui était désormais enseignait fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec méfiance, Harry lâcha son épaule et lui fit un sourire, essayant de paraitre bien portant. L'adolescent pu lire le combat intérieur que mena son ami, partagé entre le respect qu'il avait pour Harry et son devoir d'enseignant. Finalement, il lâcha le bras de Fleur et prononça d'un ton bourru :

— Excusez-moi, de loin ça ressemblait plus à un règlement de compte, bonne chance Harry pour le tournoi, tu vas le gagner.

Harry sentit son ventre se tordre, il adressa un autre sourire au professeur qui se détourna et rejoignit sa cabane, chassant les curieux d'un signe de main. Au fond de l'esprit d'Harry, la porte du placard dans lequel il enfermait ses craintes et ses douleurs se fractura, il s'avança d'un pas cahotant vers Fleur qui semblait toujours aussi furieuse, elle avait lâché sa baguette et se massait douloureusement le bras.

Harry posa sa chaussure sur la fine tige de bois, la tordant légèrement, il enfonça son regard dans celui de Fleur.

— Ne m'attaque plus jamais, siffla-t-il près d'elle.

Harry se détourna pour s'éloigner, il devait se calmer. Par reflexe, il glissa sa main dans sa poche arrière, le livre de sortilège qu'il avait volé dans la section interdite s'y trouvait, il était muni d'un marque page qui attestait d'une lecture déjà bien avancée.

Harry n'avait pas sauvé Gabrielle pour attirer l'attention, il l'avait fait car la fillette ne méritait pas de mourir dans un tournoi qui ne la concernait pas. L'enfant n'avait pas demandé à participer, il n'était pas légitime qu'elle paye de l'incompétence de sa sœur. La petite Gabrielle était comme lui, une victime innocente du Tournoi.

Après avoir rejoint le château, il rejoignit les toilettes du second étage et se glissa dans les canalisations du château, attendant d'atteindre la porte renforcée de la Chambre des Secrets afin de laisser court à sa colère. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs heures qu'il la quitta, épuisé, mais calmé. L'heure du diner approchait et il se dirigea tranquillement vers la grande salle, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas :

— Harry ? l'appela la voix de Fleur, elle semblait inquiète.

Il était au premier étage, prêt à descendre le dernier escalier qui le conduirait à la Grande Salle, de nombreux étudiants se pressaient en directions des portes. Personne ne l'effleura, on faisait toujours place net autour de lui, c'était parfois perturbant pour Harry qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour qu'il en aille ainsi. Il resta interdit, ne sachant que faire, alors qu'il sentait que la française se tenait derrière lui, plus interrogative qu'agressive. Sans doute avait-elle pu se calmer depuis l'après-midi.

Il ne se retourna pas pour répondre :

— Oui ?

— Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur. Dans un coin plus tranquille, s'il te plait.

— Pour quoi faire ? répondit-il tout aussi calmement, sa main gauche glissa vers sa baguette, il sentait le bois au travers de sa poche.

Un petit groupe de deuxièmes années passa près d'eux sans vraiment leur prêter d'attention, il discutait à propos d'une potion qu'ils avaient à faire pour le lundi. Il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps pensa Harry, vu qu'ils étaient rendus à dimanche soir.

— J'aimerais m'excuser, expliqua la française.

— Fais le ici, l'enjoignit Harry qui observait les sabliers près des portes de la Grande Salle.

Le regard de Fleur ne le quittait pas, il se sentit frissonner sous cette attention.

— Je préférerais le faire dans un endroit un peu plus calme, l'enjoignit la jeune femme. Je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle devant les yeux bovins des étudiants de cette école.

— Je suis un étudiant de cette école, constata Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour Fleur.

— Désolé.

Il ferma les yeux, se demandant s'il se prendrait un sortilège s'il venait à faire un pas en avant pour la laisser là. Il caressa cette idée avec envie, désireux d'humilier cette femme qui l'avait jeté à terre en public, mais y résista. Il n'avait pas été élevé ainsi et il n'avait pas pour habitude de fuir une confrontation, fusse-t-elle non désirée et pénible.

Les paroles de Vernon Durlsey résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Harry : « Mon garçon, je ne t'aime pas, mais tu vies sous mon toit… Tant qu'il en ira ainsi, tu devras te comporter convenablement. » Harry était relativement certain que tourner le dos à une femme désireuse de s'excuser n'était pas un comportement convenable, aussi c'est en soupirant qu'il se tourna vers elle.

— Je te suis, se contenta-t-il de dire à son intention.

Elle portait toujours les mêmes vêtements attirants, elle le dévisagea avant d'opiner et de se détourner avec grâce, l'entrainant dans les couloirs du château. Elle marchait vite, plus vite qu'Harry ne le pouvait, aussi le distança-t-elle rapidement avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait la suivre. Elle s'arrêta, légèrement gênée et l'attendit au détour d'un couloir du premier étage. Ils étaient près des salles de métamorphose et de charme.

— Tu connais un coin tranquille ? demanda-t-elle avec une expression indéchiffrable. Un endroit où on ne sera pas dérangé, je ne connais pas assez le château.

— Il n'y a rien de vraiment tranquille à cet étage, il faudrait montrer au quatrième, il est complètement abandonné et sert de terrain de chasse aux Gryffondors en manque de duel de couloirs. A cette heure, ils seront tous au diné donc on n'y sera pas dérangé, cela te conviendrait ?

— Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Il l'emmena, à son propre rythme cette fois, jusqu'au quatrième étage. Harry n'avait pas menti en parlant de duel de couloirs, car de nombreuses portes étaient couvertes de trace de peinture et de suie, une armure se trainait misérablement sur le sol, son épée avait été remplacé par un plumeau. Ils étaient en plein territoire Gryffondor, un peu comme les abords de la tour de Serdaigle appartenaient aux Serdaigles, que les sous-sols appartenaient aux Serpentards et que les jardins intérieurs étaient dominés par les Poufsouffle.

Il la guida jusqu'à une porte verrouillée et tapota la de sa baguette, trois fois avant de faire une pause, puis fit un cercle autour de la clenche avant de la refrapper par deux fois. Il avait découvert cette salle avec la Carte du Maraudeur, elle avait été autrefois la salle ou Dumbledore avait donné ses cours de métamorphose, à l'époque où il était encore enseignant. Spacieuse et bien aménagée, la plupart du mobilier scolaire avait été remplacé par de confortables fauteuils aux couleurs des quatre maisons, sur une petite table dans un coin de la pièce, était entreposé un service à thé ainsi qu'une théière toujours pleine et chaude. Cette pièce était un havre de paix dans le royaume chaotique de Poudlard, seuls quelques rares élus en avaient connaissance.

— Une fois la porte refermée, personne ne pourra rentrer à moins de connaitre le mot de passe. A ce que je sache, seul Fred, George, Neville et Dumbledore le connaissent. Est-ce que cela te convient comme endroit ?

— Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Il resta dans l'entrée alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle, étudiant l'ameublement et observant la théière avec intérêt. Harry ne la quitta pas des yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, hésitant entre fermer la porte et partir en courant. Finalement, elle lui adressa un regard et c'est avec fatalisme qu'il verrouilla l'accès à la pièce. Il prit place sur un fauteuil au couleur de Gryffondor, il était confortable.

Fleur s'afféra un bref moment, préparant deux tasses de thé, elle en déposa une devant Harry, sur la petite table. Elle s'assis en face de lui, croisant ses longues jambes et posant la soucoupe de sa tasse sur le haut de ses cuisses. Ce fut un geste simple, mesurée et calme, Harry le trouva magnifique et se sentit rougir. Il se trouvait gauche par rapport à cette sorcière plus âgée que lui, il se sentait profondément impotent et déplacé.

Il croisa ses doigts pour tenter de se redonner contenance alors qu'elle soufflait sur sa boisson fumante, il ne la regarda pas dans les yeux, mais il sentit le regard de la jeune femme sur lui.

— Tu peux me regarder Harry, c'est offensant de parler à quelqu'un qui regarde ailleurs.

— Je ne veux pas être envouté, répondit-il.

— Je ne tenterais rien, le seul envoutement sera celui naturel d'une femme sur un homme. Harry, je ne ferais aucun usage de magie.

Lentement, avec méfiance, Harry releva les yeux jusqu'à croiser ceux de Fleur. Ils étaient toujours aussi beaux, mais il ne sentit pas la compulsion primale se saisir de lui et le faire s'oublier, elle n'avait pas menti. Il transpirait légèrement, il n'était pas à l'aise.

— Je voulais m'excuser Harry, pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver de cette façon contre toi et encore moins t'attaquer.

Harry ne répondit rien, il se contenta de hocher la tête, lutant pour ne pas détourner le regard. Il avait envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, aucun homme saint d'esprit n'aurait voulu se fâcher avec une femme comme Fleur. Il lutta pourtant contre cette envie, elle l'avait gravement insulté et humilié en public, il ne pouvait pas juste passer l'éponge car elle était un joli brin de femme.

— Tu ne rends pas les choses faciles, tu sais ? demanda-t-elle avec un soupir exaspéré. Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? Je ne vais pas t'agresser.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, la regardant curieusement. Harry ne comprendrait jamais cette fille, il en était désormais persuadé.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire…

— Et bien, ça ne m'aide pas, répliqua-t-elle avec agacement.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait de mal pour provoquer un début de colère chez la française. Elle avait un manque manifeste de contrôle sur ses émotions pensa-t-il, contrairement à lui qui demeurait calme en toutes circonstances.

— Je n'ai pas envie de te pardonner, expliqua Harry après quelques instants. Tu m'as attaqué aujourd'hui, tu m'as jeté par terre alors que je ne t'avais rien fait… Je ne peux pas juste te faire un sourire et te dire que tout est pardonné car tu viens t'excuser.

— Alors, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dénoncé au professeur Hagrid quand il est intervenu ? demanda-t-elle. J'aurais été en retenue pour quelque temps et tu aurais eu l'esprit tranquille en sachant que je ne t'attaquerais plus…

Il haussa les épaules, lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas dénoncé. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il partageait sa colère et comprenait son besoin de s'en décharger ? Il n'en était pas assez sûr pourtant pour lui faire part de cette pensée, elle n'était pas son amie, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce genre de chose, personne ne le saurait de toute façon.

Fleur reposa sa tasse, elle était vide. Harry n'avait pas touché à la sienne. Elle se leva et fit un petit tour dans la pièce avant de se planter devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses joues étaient légèrement colorées, cela lui allait à ravir pensa Harry.

— Tout à l'heure, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pendant le Tournoi, quand tu as sauvé Gabrielle. Rien ne t'obligeait à le faire… Quand tu m'as dévisagée, cela m'a énervée car je ne m'attendais pas à un tel comportement de ta part…

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il une fois de plus, il n'avait pas voulu la mettre mal à l'aise en la regardant.

— Je sais, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de le repousser doucement contre le fauteuil.

Elle s'installa sur ses jambes, son corps était chaud et dur contre lui. Harry voulu reculer le plus possible, mais le dossier du fauteuil l'en empêcha.

— Pendant la seconde épreuve, reprit-elle sans prêter attention à la gêne qu'Harry essayait de cacher. J'ai été attaqué par une meute de Strangulots, j'aurais pu m'en sortir sans mal s'ils n'avaient pas éclaté la bulle d'air que j'utilisais pour respirer. J'étais entrain de me noyer, Harry, alors j'ai utilisé ma baguette pour remonter à la surface, je voulais relancer le sortilège et reprendre la recherche.

Harry voulu parler mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, son autre main venant de poser sur la poitrine du garçon, elle dut sentir les battements erratiques de son cœur car elle lui lança un regard concerné.

— Calme toi, Harry, je ne vais rien te faire que tu ne désires que je ne te fasse.

Elle lui fit un sourire et libéra ses lèvres closes de l'emprise de son doigt afin d'attraper ses longs cheveux blonds pour les enfermer dans une queue de cheval, dévoilant ainsi les lignes de son cou. Quand elle eut fini de se coiffer, elle reposa ses mains sur le torse de l'adolescent et repris son histoire :

— Le problème a été ma remonté trop rapide, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais quand nous plongeons dans l'eau, elle appuie sur notre corps, plus nous descendons profondément et plus la pression est forte. En remontant trop rapidement, j'ai changé cette pression très rapidement, ce qui est extrêmement douloureux et dangereux, je me suis fait mal aux tympans et je me suis évanoui en perçant la surface. C'est ma directrice qui m'a repêché, et le temps que je revienne à moi, il ne restait plus que quelques minutes pour conclure l'épreuve, aussi m'a-t-elle empêché de replonger dans le lac… Les professeurs s'avaient qu'une fois le délai d'une heure écoulé, le fond du lac deviendrait terriblement dangereux pour nous.

— Oui, confirma Harry dans un murmure. Les tritons ont parlé de la fin du délai, ils ont dit qu'ils dévoreraient quiconque n'était pas sauvé dans les temps et ils s'en sont pris à moi quand j'ai dépassé le temps qui nous était imparti pour réaliser l'épreuve.

Fleur hocha la tête avec tristesse pour lui donner raison, elle se déplaça légèrement sur sa gauche et fit courir sa main le long de la jambe d'Harry, caressant au travers du tissus de son uniforme la cicatrice qui déchirait sa hanche. Ce contact fut brulant pour Harry et il dut se retenir de soupirer de plaisirs.

— Cédric est remonté peu de temps avant que onze heures ne sonnes, il avait réussi à sauver son otage, Cho Chang. Il a rapidement rejoint le rivage, et entre deux langoureux baisés, a expliqué que tu avais été le premier à rejoindre le fond du lac et que tu attendais que je vienne avant de remonter. J'ai été prise d'un espoir fou à ce moment, j'ai été prise à espérer qu'Harry Potter sauve ma petite sœur que j'avais mise en danger en participant au Tournoi. J'étais paniquée et je me serais raccrochée à n'importe quoi à ce moment pour garder espoir.

Harry opina, il pouvait comprendre les sentiments de la sorcière. Lui-même aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'on vienne le sauver en première année, quand il s'était retrouvé face à Quirrel dans les sous-sols du château. La scène s'était répétée en deuxième année lors de son escapade chez les araignées puis dans la Chambre de Secret. En troisième année, lorsqu'il avait vu le Patronus qu'il avait lui-même lancé apparaitre de l'autre côté de la mare où il était entrain de mourir, son âme absorbée par les détraqueurs, Harry avait senti la gratitude et la félicité d'avoir enfin quelqu'un de présent dans sa vie pour le protéger.

Dans un moment d'incertitude et de doute, dans un moment où seul un infime espoir était encore permis, il n'y avait pas de mal à espérer de l'aide.

— Je comprends, j'ai moi-même expérimenté ce genre de moment, fit-il part à la française.

Fleur le regarda suspicieusement, ne cessant jamais de lui toucher la jambe. La douleur s'était évaporée au contact des doigts de la Vélane.

— J'ai du mal à y croire, Harry. Tu n'es pas comme Cédric et moi, tu n'as pas eu peur pour les Dragons de la première épreuve, tu ne tremblais pas non plus avant de rentrer dans l'eau pour aller secourir Neville… Tu étais calme et concentré, déterminé et concerné par ce qui t'entourait, à savoir nous.

— Tu as du mal…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir, faisant clore les lèvres de l'adolescent avec les siennes. Elle arrêta son doux massage pour remonter sa main, arrachant une plainte à Harry. Elle resserra l'emprise de ses cuisses sur lui et sa langue vint chatouiller la commissure de sa bouche, comme pour demander un droit d'accès. Harry le lui offrit volontiers, dépassé par les évènements quoi que décidé à les savourer. Ses bras entourèrent la jeune femme et la serrèrent contre lui. Son corps était fin et fort, chaud et confortable. Il sentait les muscles de Fleur mais sa peau était douce.

Elle rompit le contact lorsque l'air lui manqua mais resta proche de lui, son front posé contre le sien, ses yeux opalins plongés au plus profonds de son être.

— Lorsque le temps s'est écoulé, mon monde s'est effondré… Harry Potter en qui je venais de mettre tous mes espoirs avait échoué, j'ai perdu pied… Puis, ils sont apparus, Neville et Gabrielle. J'étais soulagée, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, ma petite sœur allait bien. Il n'y avait plus que ça qui importait, j'ai oublié tout le reste.

Harry n'avait pas de famille, il l'avait perdu avant d'avoir l'âge d'en conserver le moindre souvenir. Il éprouva une pointe de jalousie en entendant la joie et le soulagement dans le souffle de Fleur. Lui ne connaitrait jamais ce sentiment, lui n'aurait jamais quelqu'un pour laquelle il voudrait donner sa vie et prier au point de s'en oublier, lui n'aurait jamais personne qui en ferait de même pour lui.

L'étreinte de Fleur se fit plus forte alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry, c'était un câlin étouffant, il le lui rendit à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose.

— Plus tard, j'ai repensé à Harry Potter, le héros qui avait sauvé ma petite sœur d'une mort certaine. Tu étais sorti de l'infirmerie depuis une semaine, tu portais encore tes béquilles, j'ai estimé qu'il valait mieux que j'attende un peu avant de t'aborder, que tu ailles mieux.

— J'allais bien, contra Harry s'en comprendre.

Il regretta ses paroles car elle se sépara de lui, se redressant pour le regarder avec curiosité.

— Non, tu n'allais pas bien. Il y avait autour de toi une atmosphère écrasante et étouffante, tu ne parlais à personne, pas même ton ami Neville qui te suivait comme ton ombre en portant ton sac pour les cours. Quelque chose a changé pourtant, du jour au lendemain, tu es redevenu presque sociable et tu as recommencé à regarder autour de toi. C'est au moment où tu as commencé à utiliser ta canne, mais j'avais à ce moment-là des choses à faire et tu disparaissais mystérieusement sans que personne ne puisse me dire où tu étais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je t'ai vu dans le parc alors je me suis rapproché pour te parler…

Elle s'arrêta de parler, pensive. Harry, qui avait toujours ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme, les retira doucement pour les poser sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Son ventre grogna bruyamment dans la quiétude de la pièce, ce qui arracha un sourire à la sorcière.

— Je suis venue te parler et je me suis énervée quand tu m'as dévisagé, je n'attendais pas cela de toi…

— J'étais surpris, tenta de se justifier Harry, je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire, mais tu es très belle.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, on avait dû lui dire une centaine de fois, si ce n'était un millier et Harry se sentit idiot. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de le regarder avec un mélange de curiosité et d'indifférence.

— Je sais, offrit-elle en guise de réponse.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry put faire le parallèle entre Fleur et tante Pétunia, il eut envie de quitter cette étreinte mais elle était sans doute plus lourde que lui aussi ne put-il pas faire grand-chose.

— Mais ça fait plaisirs de l'entendre, surtout venant de toi.

Elle lui fit un sourire, il était plein de confiance et d'assurance, le genre de sourire qu'Harry ne saurait jamais faire.

— Où en étais-je ? Oui, tu m'as dévisagé et je me suis énervée, car en face de moi, je ne voyais plus qu'un de ces petits garçons boutonneux incapable de se comporter convenablement. J'étais venue pour remercier Harry Potter, le sorcier capable de repousser un basilic, d'affronter des détraqueurs et de se tenir droit face à un dragon, et à la place je me retrouvais face à une limace écervelée…

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Il commençait à mieux comprendre la colère de Fleur Delacour, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le revirement de situation, pourquoi elle était venue s'excuser ? Il n'avait rien fait de particulier à son encontre pour susciter son attention. Elle se pencha sur lui, son visage revenant effleurer celui du garçon, sa voix se faisant plus sourde, presque grondante :

— Toi Harry, confessa-t-elle avec un brin de ce que Harry put apparenter à de l'excitation.

Elle frissonna contre lui, il sut que ce n'était pas de froid.

— Ton regard, quand tu as parlé à Hagrid, ton expression quand il est parti… Quand tu t'es approché de moi, souffla-t-elle avec passion. Tu étais _différent,_ tu n'étais plus le petit garçon, tu étais l'homme que j'ai en face de moi maintenant, maître de ses émotions, maître de ses réactions. Tu avais envie de m'attaquer, tu avais envie de me faire mal…

La main droite de la jeune femme vint caresser le torse d'Harry, s'attardant un bref instant au niveau de son cœur avant de descendre doucement. Elle se redressa légèrement afin de changer de position, son autre bras venant attraper l'épaule d'Harry afin de le plaquer contre le fauteuil. Elle caressa de ses doigts son ventre avant de glisser vers son entrejambe, ouvrant la ceinture du garçon d'un claquement de doigt. Elle s'insinua dans son pantalon tranquillement, se glissant dans son caleçon avec autorité, faisant se cambrer Harry. Il eut un gémissement quand la main chaude attrapa son sexe.

— Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, puis tu as sifflé, tes yeux n'étaient plus tout à fait verts… Tu m'as écrasé sur place, j'étais incapable de bouger, incapable de parler. J'étais face à Harry Potter, murmura-t-elle avec envie. J'étais face au garçon qui avait sauvé ma petite sœur, mais je ne pouvais te remercier car je ne pouvais penser à rien…

Elle massa le sexe dur d'Harry qui incapable de résister, se laissa aller à cette caresse, la laissant installer une pression écrasante sur son corps par ce simple contact. Il s'était déjà masturbé à quelques reprises dans les douches, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce que Fleur faisait. Il perdit rapidement son souffle, incapable de respirer convenablement alors que Fleur le regardait avec envie, elle le dominait totalement.

— Maintenant… poursuivit-elle en se rapprochant. Je dois te remercier convenablement pour ton action, je dois remercier le héros de mon histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, parvint-il à articuler.

— Quelque chose, Harry, sourit-elle, dans tes réactions, m'indique le contraire.

Elle s'arrêta un bref instant, affectant une moue pensive.

— Tu veux que je m'arrête ? demanda-t-elle en se caressant les lèvres de sa langue, tel un chat qui se lèche les babines.

— Non, implora Harry.

— Moi cependant, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez ce que vous êtes entrain de faire.

Ils sursautèrent de concert et Fleur retira sa main promptement. Elle se releva d'un bon afin de faire face à la voix accusatrice. Harry s'appuya sur le siège pour se redresser, mais il échoua, la présence de Fleur avait engourdi ses jambes, aussi retomba-t-il en arrière.

Dumbledore était en face des deux adolescents, la mine sérieuse. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans ses poches, la porte de la pièce était ouverte derrière lui, il était entré silencieusement.

— Votre ceinture, Mr Potter, l'informa-t-il sèchement.

Son attention passa ensuite de Harry à Fleur qui n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de sa vie, Harry sentait ses propres joues bruler. Il ne savait plus où se mettre.

— Ce genre de comportement n'est pas toléré à Poudlard, commença-t-il avec froideur. Aujourd'hui je vous avertis et vous sanctionne d'une retenue pour votre inconduite, mais il n'y aura pas de répétitions, la prochaine incartade sera un renvoi immédiat et définitif, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Fleur opina du chef, Harry ne répondit pas, il sentait le regard lourd de reproche du directeur peser sur lui. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à en concevoir la moindre honte, quelque chose dans son rapport au directeur avait changé, sans doute l'influence du Tournoi et le fait de savoir qu'Albus Dumbledore, tout grand sorcier qu'il soit, ne pouvait l'empêcher de concourir dans un évènement mortel auquel il ne désirait pas participer.

— Si vous nous renvoyez, comment pourrions-nous mener à bien la dernière épreuve ? répliqua-t-il avec hargne.

Il y eut un instant de catharsis quand leurs volontés se confrontèrent, Albus restant de marbre face à l'assaut déchainé des pensées d'Harry. Puis, aussi rapidement que ce bref duel de volonté avait commencé, il se rompit et Harry baissa les yeux.

— Excusez-moi, professeur. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il ne se reproduira pas, Mr Potter ? Le moment que j'ai interrompu avec Miss Delacour où votre égarement à mon égard ?

— Les deux, professeur.

* * *

 **Il semblerait que l'on soit plus samedi que vendredi, mais vous n'allez pas m'assassiner pour ça d'autant qu'il reste encore deux chapitres.**

 **Je remercie encore Isabella-57 qui a relu l'histoire avant que je ne la publie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plait toujours,**

 **Lord OGM**


	4. Chapter 4

Le matin de la dernière tâche, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert d'une sueur froide. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, il pouvait entendre Neville ronfler dans le dortoir, Ron marmonner dans son sommeil. Tout semblait terriblement calme, terriblement anodin pour le dernier des Potter.

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne verrait pas le soleil se coucher au crépuscule, c'était une intuition qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis que son nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu, elle n'avait fait que croitre au fil des épreuves qu'il avait dû relever dans le courant de l'année. Aujourd'hui, la personne qui avait mis son nom dans la Coupe frapperait, Harry ignorait tout d'elle, il ne pourrait en réchapper.

Le petit déjeuner fut calme ce matin-là, Neville discutant avec Hermione, décidé à laisser de l'espace à Harry afin qu'il puisse se concentrer. Ils étaient sur le point de se lever pour quitter la Grande Salle quand le professeur McGonagall s'approcha :

— Potter, dit-elle, les champions doivent se réunir dans la salle au fond juste après le déjeuner.

— Mais la tâche n'a lieu que ce soir, répondit Harry.

Il craignit soudain de s'être trompé sur les horaires, et sous le coup de l'émotion, fit tomber les œufs brouillés qu'il avait sur sa fourchette.

— Je le sais très bien, Potter, mais les familles des champions sont invitées à assister à la dernière tâche. Il s'agit simplement d'aller leur dire bonjour.

Elle s'en alla, laissant Harry bouche bée.

— Elle ne s'imagine quand même pas que les Dursley vont venir ici, non ? demanda-t-il à Neville, l'air interdit.

— Je ne pense pas, tu devrais aller voir quand même, tu pourras toujours aller te promener après. On se verra avant l'épreuve ? Il faut que j'y aille, sinon je vais être en retard chez Binns.

Harry termina son petit déjeuner tandis que la Grande Salle se vidait, il vit Fleur Delacour se lever de la table des Serdaigles et rejoindre Cédric qui se dirigeait vers la salle du fond où ils entrèrent ensemble. Harry ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis le mois d'avril, il y avait une sorte de gêne entre eux et il n'était pas suffisamment courageux pour la surmonter.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait donné une retenue qu'il avait passé avec Hagrid, explorant au côté du Demi-Géant les méandres de la Forêt Interdite, Hagrid lui avait donné quelques conseils pour lutter contre toutes sortes de créatures dangereuses et Harry avait énormément apprécié la promenade.

Harry resta où il était. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller là-bas. Il n'avait pas de famille, aucune famille en tout cas, qui prendrait la peine de venir jusqu'ici pour le voir risquer sa vie. Mais, au moment où il se leva en pensant qu'il ferait peut-être bien de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour réviser un peu ses formules magiques, la porte du fond s'ouvrit et Fleur passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

— Harry ? Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

Soupirant, il se dirigea vers la petite salle, il était improbable que les Durlsey soient venus à Poudlard, il était donc curieux sur ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre. Fleur l'attendait, dans l'embrasure, la porte entrebâillée derrière elle, quand il arriva à son niveau elle prit la parole d'une voix peu assurée :

— Harry, désolée de te déranger, mais je voudrais te présenter ma mère. Elle voulait te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Gabrielle.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit Harry avec un geste d'excuse. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour être remercier, tu sais.

— Oui, tu me l'as déjà expliqué, sourit-elle, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ma mère n'en ressent pas le besoin. C'est la vie de sa fille que tu as sauvée au fond du lac, au péril de la tienne.

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant que dire ou que faire, il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer. Fleur du comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées car elle lui attrapa la main et la serra :

— Viens, elle ne va pas te manger.

Elle rouvrit la porte et entra dans la petite pièce, Cédric et ses parents étaient dans un coin. Près d'une fenêtre, Gabrielle tenait la main d'une femme de grande taille qui ressemblait beaucoup à Fleur, c'était sa mère. La petite fille lui fit un signe de main et Harry lui répondit. Fleur l'entraina jusqu'à elles, il remarqua qu'elle ne le lâcha pas quand ils arrivèrent.

— Harry, je te présente ma mère, Apoline Delacour. Tu connais déjà Gabrielle, je te l'ai présentée cet hiver, quand on a fait du patin à glace sur le lac, tu te souviens ?

— Oui, répondit doucement Harry. Je ne risque pas d'oublier…

Fleur lui renvoya un grand sourire alors que sa petite sœur, la jolie Gabrielle, devenait aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et se cachait derrière la robe de sa mère. Apoline était vêtue d'une robe verte qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles, ne laissant apparaitre que des souliers bruns. Harry la trouva très bien taillée et admira avec un certain respect les liserais en argent qui composaient son corsage : cette robe devait valoir une fortune.

La femme avait une expression calme mais le regard perçant, elle était sans doute très intelligente. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant, sa fille étant après tout, la meilleure étudiante de Beauxbâtons.

— Enchanté, commença Harry, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

La sorcière lui fit un sourire, ses yeux s'attardant sur sa main qui tenait toujours celle de sa fille.

— Je suis contente de faire enfin votre connaissance, Mr. Potter, j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de vous…

— Harry, l'interrompit le garçon, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry.

— D'accord, Harry. Fleur a dû vous chercher, car je ne vois personne ici pour vous, je m'excuse pour cette convocation cavalière, il semble après tout évident que vous n'avez pas particulièrement envie d'être ici, je me trompe ?

— Pas vraiment, Mme Delacour.

— Évidemment, je tenais à vous remercier, pour ce que vous avez fait pour ma fille cadette, Gabrielle. Je vous assure que je vous suis reconnaissante, demandez-moi quoi que ce soit, en rétribution de votre action, et je ferai tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour le rendre possible.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit doucement Harry. Ça a été un plaisir d'aider Gabrielle, je ne pouvais pas laisser une enfant perdre la vie dans un tournoi dans lequel sa vie n'aurait jamais dû être mise en danger.

— En effet, le conforta la mère de Fleur. Son père a porté plainte contre les organisateurs du Tournoi et nous sommes en passe d'obtenir gain de cause, les écoles de Poudlard et de Beauxbâtons nous doivent des explications et de justes compensations pour le danger auquel ils ont exposé ma fille.

Harry lui fit un sourire afin de lui montrer qu'il la soutenait dans sa démarche, puis commença à reculer légèrement. C'est alors que la mère de Fleur remarqua la canne.

— Vous êtes blessé ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

Visiblement, l'information de son handicap n'avait pas encore quitté le château, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Harry remarqua qu'il n'en avait vu nulle trace dans les journaux. Cela était assez surprenant, quand on savait avec quelle précision Rita Skeeter avait pu faire état de l'avancement de la première tâche et des rumeurs courant dans l'école. La main de Fleur quitta la sienne afin de mieux le saisir par le bras, visiblement, elle avait remarqué sa tentative de fuite et elle n'était pas décidée à le laisser partir.

— Oui, répondit la championne à sa place. Harry a reçu une blessure que l'infirmière ne peut guérir pendant la seconde tâche.

Harry put voir la sorcière pâlir, visiblement, elle s'y connaissait en blessures magiques. L'attention de la femme se porta sur sa jambe et il eut la désagréable impression qu'elle était à même de voir à travers le tissu de son pantalon.

— Avant, ou après avoir secouru Gabrielle ? demanda-t-elle avec autorité.

— Pendant, répondit avec honnêteté Harry en déglutissant, le regard de la mère de Fleur était le même que celui de sa fille, il ne pouvait mentir devant lui, elle était en train de l'ensorceler.

Fleur le remarqua également car elle s'interposa entre lui et sa mère, rouge de colère :

— Maman ! s'écria la jeune française. Je ne te permets pas de faire ça sur Harry !

Il y eut un combat de volonté entre les deux femmes avant que la mère ne s'incline, elle s'excusa auprès d'Harry :

— Je suis désolée, Mr. Potter, pour avoir fait usage de mon don à votre encontre, et je renouvelle mes remerciements pour le sauvetage de Gabrielle, j'ai désormais conscience du prix qu'il vous en a coûté… Est-ce qu'il existe un remède pour votre jambe ?

— Aucun, répondit simplement Harry dans un haussement d'épaule. On s'y habitue et on vit avec, qu'est-ce qu'une cicatrice contre une vie ?

La mère de Fleur ne répondit pas et s'excusa auprès de sa fille ainée : elle devait aller voir Madame Maxime pour discuter de certains détails en rapport avec la procédure qu'elle avait enclenché contre son école. Elle lui indiqua qu'elles se retrouveraient toutes les trois pour déjeuner, à l'heure de midi, mais qu'en attendant, Fleur était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Cédric et ses parents avaient quitté la pièce, décidé à visiter le château et à entendre les histoires que leur fils avait à raconter, ils étaient visiblement très fiers de lui.

Harry pensa avec regret qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir des parents pareils : présents pour l'encourager dans les moments de doute et pour le défendre en justice contre les gens qui lui avaient voulu du mal quand il n'était pas en âge de combattre par lui-même.

— Eh bien, constata Fleur, nous sommes tous seuls maintenant. Tu avais prévu quelque chose ?

— Je voulais aller réviser quelques sortilèges à la bibliothèque, l'informa-t-il.

— C'est ennuyant et inutile, soupira-t-elle. Tout ce que tu sais déjà, tu l'as déjà appris, et réviser à la dernière minute ne pourra que t'embrouiller, tu viens te promener avec moi ? Histoire que l'on se change les esprits ?

Harry envisagea un temps de refuser la proposition, il avait envie d'être seul, mais il finit par accepter d'un signe de tête. La compagnie de la jeune Française ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour le tirer de ses idées sombres.

— Tu me montres la Chambre des Secrets ? proposa Fleur alors qu'ils traversaient la Grande Salle. J'ai entendu plein de chose sur elle cette année, et j'ai envie de la visiter.

Le jeune homme soupira, la chambre était son havre de paix, l'endroit où il se réfugiait depuis quelques semaines afin de pratiquer les Magies Interdites développées dans le livre qui ne le quittait plus. Dans l'introduction, l'auteur avait averti les lecteurs que le fait de lancer de tels sortilège présentait toujours le risque de se faire détecter par le Ministère de la Magie et qu'il fallait donc trouver un lieu profondément enterré et protégé. À cela, Harry n'avait trouvé meilleure réponse que la Chambre des Secrets.

— Pense qu'on n'y sera pas dérangé, chuchota-t-elle près de lui. Il parait que seul les Fourchelangs peuvent y entrer, et ton directeur ne l'est pas.

— Il saura, répondit calmement Harry que l'idée commençait à séduire.

— Il ne peut pas tout savoir, ce n'est qu'un vieil homme…

Le souffle de Fleur fit frissonner Harry qui abdiqua en lui prenant la main, il la guida jusqu'au toilettes des filles, ce qui eut le mérite de la surprendre :

— La Chambre des Secrets se trouve dans les toilettes des filles ? On m'a dit que ceux-là étaient abandonnés.

— L'entrée seulement lui expliqua Harry, ou du moins, une des entrées je pense. Le basilic est un serpent, il empruntait les canalisations du château pour se déplacer, les toilettes étaient donc un bon moyen d'en sortir. Je pense, mais je n'ai pas essayé, que l'on pourrait tenter de divers endroits et obtenir le même résultat. Il doit en plus, y avoir une entrée pour Salazar en personne, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de la chercher, et j'aime bien le tobogan…

Il la fit rentrer, Mimi Geignarde n'était pas là aujourd'hui, Harry en fut heureux. Il s'approcha des éviers et siffla afin d'ouvrir la porte, Fleur regarda avec ébahissement les imposants lavabos de pierre se séparer pour libérer un trou sombre qui faisait la taille d'une bouche d'égout. Le tunnel était propre, Harry l'avait nettoyé en début d'année avec un puissant _Récurvite_ qui l'avait laissé épuisé.

— Toujours partante ?

— Tu as sauté là-dedans quand tu avais douze ans ? En sachant que tu allais trouver un basilic à l'arrivée ?

— Oui, confirma Harry en haussant les épaules. Je n'avais pas vraiment conscience du danger qu'il représentait avant de le voir en vrai, il est énorme.

Fleur frissonna mais s'approcha, elle regarda le trou et agita sa baguette, faisant apparaitre une pierre qui tomba dans le tuyau. Ils l'entendirent rebondir longuement, elle et son écho.

— C'est profond ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, je dirais un bon kilomètre, on arrive au niveau du lac, dans les fondations du château. Tu passes devant ?

— Heu, je préfèrerais que tu y ailles d'abord…

Il eut un sourire, il avait sauté des dizaines de fois et ne s'en lassait pas. Il avait pourtant envie de s'amuser, aussi la poussa-t-il par surprise, pas suffisamment fort pour la blesser, mais suffisamment pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et tomber. Elle fut avalée dans l'obscurité dans un cri. Il sauta à sa suite, profitant de la descente.

Il se réceptionna avec plus de grâce que Fleur qui avait été surprise par la fin brutal du tunnel. Elle était déjà debout, les cheveux en bataille, le visage rouge. Elle était en colère. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, il se jura que malgré les maléfices qu'il risquait de recevoir, il ne regretterait pas son geste.

— Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? l'accusa-t-elle avec hargne.

Il ne répondit que par un clin d'œil. Après avoir ramassé sa canne sans dommage, ce qui était étonnant au vu du tempérament de la Française, il se dirigea vers la porte renforcée. En chemin, il adressa un regard méfiant à la Vélane qui admirait le paysage, visiblement, elle avait rapidement oublié sa colère. Il ne comprendrait jamais cette femme.

— _Ouvre-toi !_ Siffla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Fleur s'était rapprochée, les lieux de na laissaient pas indifférente et la lourde porte de fer gravée de serpents était impressionnante et effrayante pour les gens peu habitués. Après tout, les Serpents dans le Monde Magique, étaient signe de mauvais présages, un peu comme les corbeaux pour les moldus.

— Magnifique… souffla-t-elle avec admiration quand ils pénétrèrent dans la Chambre.

Ils étaient sur l'allée de marbre, autour d'eux s'étendaient les gueules ouvertes des serpents de pierre, ils étaient pétrifiés dans leurs postures dangereuses pour l'éternité, parfaitement identiques, parfaitement symétriques.

Harry verrouilla l'accès derrière lui, c'était devenu un réflexe au cours de ses nombreuses visites. La Chambre n'était jamais réellement silencieuse, il y avait toujours un bruit d'écoulement, le son d'une goutte qui tombe où d'un ruissellement. Il y régnait une aura de puissance et de calme qui sembla se saisir de Fleur car elle ne prononça plus un mot, elle hésitait à avancer, Harry dut la prendre par le bras pour la convaincre de bouger.

Leurs pas raisonnaient au loin, le claquement de la canne d'Harry faisait l'effet d'un coup de fusil. Ils avancèrent doucement, les yeux de Fleur caressant chaque détail de la voute, chaque serpent. Elle était ébahie, passionnée et admirative, elle n'avait plus les mots pour décrire le génie de Salazar Serpentard. Elle gravait chacune des statues dans son esprit, afin d'en faire le plus fidèle rapport à sa petite sœur.

Harry progressa doucement pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à l'ambiance de la chambre, à ce sentiment de solitude qui le saisissait à chaque fois quand il pénétrait ces lieux, à la sérénité de l'endroit. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le cadavre du basilic, qui avait lentement fini de se décomposer et qu'Harry avait nettoyé pour ne laisser que les os, Fleur manqua de défaillir.

— Il est énorme…

— C'était le Roi des Serpents, se contenta de dire Harry.

Il avait fini par aimer le basilic, il l'avait même surnommé Basil. A l'école primaire, quand il était encore chez les moldus, un de ses professeurs avaient un squelette en plâtre dans sa salle de classe, Harry l'avait toujours trouvé rigolo. De plus, le jeune homme avait visité quelques musées et avait toujours trouvé les squelettes de dinosaures impressionnants, il n'avait donc pu détruire celui du basilique, un jour peut-être, serait-il exposé.

— Comment est-ce que tu as pu le tuer ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant du squelette.

Elle le caressera du bout des doigt, partant de sa tête jusqu'à la queue, elle du s'accroupir pour y parvenir. Elle tourna longtemps autour, comptant les mètres, tentant d'imaginer son épaisseur de son vivant. Quand elle revient vers Harry, il y avait une lueur d'admiration nouvelle dans son regard, il ne la trouva pas déplaisante. Harry ne s'était jamais vanté d'avoir tué le basilic, mais aujourd'hui, sous le regard de la Vélane, il en avait bien envie.

Il avait aussi envie de l'embrasser, ce qu'il fit.

Fleur était légèrement plus grande que lui, aussi devait-il lever la tête. Il l'embrassa doucement, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait qu'il initiait la chose, c'était agréable. Se savoir en pouvoir, se savoir maitre de la situation. Le regard de Fleur ne l'atteignait plus comme auparavant, il s'y était habitué, il avait suffisamment lutté pour le repousser. Et quand elle l'embrassait, elle fermait les yeux, le libérant de toute envoutement autre que celui de ses lèvres douces et chaudes.

— Comment est-ce que tu l'as tué ? répéta-t-elle quand il se séparèrent.

Harry avait la bouche en feu et aucune envie de parler, il l'attrapa et la plaqua contre lui avec force, elle se laissa faire et n'opposa aucune résistance au désir du garçon. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se saluèrent, chahutèrent ensemble avant de se séparer une nouvelle fois.

— Je suis descendu dans la Chambre avec Neville, on était accompagné d'un professeur qui a tenté de nous effacer la mémoire afin de dire à tout le monde qu'il avait découvert le basilic à notre place. Sauf qu'il utilisait la baguette de Neville, c'est la baguette de son père qui était Auror, elle ne marche pas très bien mais il faut savoir que ses parents ont été terriblement blessés il y a treize ans pour le protéger. Alors la baguette ne pouvait pas laisser un sorcier faire du mal au fils de son ancien possesseur, le sortilège, au lieu de sortir par la pointe, est sortie par la poignée…

— Oui, il ne faut jamais utiliser la baguette d'un autre sorcier, commenta Fleur pour Harry.

Le garçon profita de cette pause pour chercher les lèvres de la jeune fille, elle se déroba en riant, elle voulait entendre la suite de l'histoire. Elle s'échappa à son étreinte et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Elle portait l'uniforme scolaire, il lui allait à ravir.

— La suite Harry, si j'aime ton histoire tu auras une récompense.

— Comme celle de la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il avec envie.

— Celle de la dernière fois a été interrompue, je dois encore la finir… Non, elle sera différente, mais toute aussi intéressante. Maintenant, raconte-moi le combat contre le basilic.

Il essaya de se rapprocher, il ne faisait pas chaud dans la Chambre, mais elle s'éloigna en sautillant. Elle tenait du lapin dans sa façon de se déplacer, Harry la trouvait imprévisible.

— En renvoyant le sortilège, la baguette a envoyé le professeur dans le mur et il y a eu un éboulement, je me suis retrouvé séparé de Neville, j'ai donc dû continuer mon chemin tout seul.

— Un éboulement ? demanda Fleur, je n'ai rien vu de semblable quand nous sommes entrés.

— C'était près de la sortie de la canalisation, en deuxième année je ne pouvais rien y faire, mais quand je suis revenu cette année, j'ai réparé la voûte.

Fleur hocha la tête, elle comprenait qu'un étudiant de douze ans n'ait rien pu faire pour un éboulement, en revanche un sorcier qui approchait de la fin du premier cycle était clairement assez compétent. Surtout un sorcier du niveau d'Harry Potter.

— Je suis entré ici, en fait on était venu pour sauver une petite fille, la sœur de Ron Weasley, le garçon qui t'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal à Noël…

— Lequel ? renifla la française avec dédain. Il y en a eu des dizaines.

— Le roux, enfin il est dans mon dortoir, on n'a jamais vraiment parler lui et moi, mais il est très doué aux échecs. Sa petite sœur était donc allongée ici, elle avait écrit dans un journal de magie noire ayant appartenu à Voldemort, il utilisait son énergie vitale pour renaitre. Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps et un fantôme de Tom était déjà formé. On a un peu discuté lui et moi, puis il a appelé le basilic qui est sortie de la bouche de la statue.

Il désigna l'immense tête de Salazar Serpentard qui trônait au centre de la chambre, sa bouche, toujours béante, donnait sur le nid que le basilic avait occupé pendant près de mille ans. Pendant que Fleur l'observait, il en profita pour se rapprocher discrètement et l'attrapa une nouvelle fois. Elle se débattit légèrement mais se laissa faire quand il l'embrassa.

Harry laissa tomber sa canne, basculant légèrement son poids pour utiliser Fleur comme attache. Il profita de sa main libre pour venir caresser les jambes de la Française, il avait envie de la toucher, envie de la caresser.

— Harry, c'est de la triche…

— De quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

— Je ne peux plus t'échapper, maintenant que tu n'as plus ta canne… Je ne peux pas mettre un handicapé par terre.

— Ha oui ? questionna-t-il en renforçant son emprise, remontant sa main vers les fesses de Fleur.

Il sentait la fille se tendre contre lui, mais elle ne le repoussait pas aussi continua-t-il son chemin dans l'expectative. Le garçon avait un peu de mal à croire ce qui était en train de lui arriver, son estomac se tordait dans son ventre et son esprit était entièrement tournée vers la fille, il avait envie de la découvrir, de la sentir, de l'embrasser et en même temps elle l'effrayait. En quelque sorte, il était dans le même état d'esprit que lorsqu'il avait pénétré la chambre, deux ans plus tôt, pour venir porter secours à Ginny Weasley.

Sa main atteignit finalement le fessier de la sorcière, il était chaud et ferme. Les doigts d'Harry caressèrent une culotte en dentelle, il tenta de se figurer la couleur.

— Verte, murmura Fleur à son oreille.

— Comment tu sais ? s'interroge a-t-il.

— Tes pensées sont généralement cachées, mais pas celles-ci.

— _Et le soutien-gorge ?_ pensa Harry avec curiosité.

— Ouvre ma chemise, tu verras…

Il ne se fit pas prier, libérant ses mains pour venir déboutonner la chemise bleue de Fleur dont le rire illumina la Chambre. Elle semblait passer un très bon moment et souriait de la curiosité d'Harry. Les mains du garçon tremblaient légèrement, mais il parvint à ouvrir les trois premiers boutons du chemisier de Fleur, révélant une peau claire, Harry voulu l'embrasser mais il se retint. Là n'était pas sa mission. Il continua, révélant un décolleté fourni, le soutien-gorge était jaune, de facture très simple. Harry se perdit un bref moment dans l'admiration de la poitrine de Fleur et elle dut, pour le ramener à la réalité, faire claquer ses doigts.

— Votre curiosité est satisfaite, mon bon Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

— Comment tu sais à quoi je pense ?

— Je te le dis, si tu me racontes l'histoire des Détraqueurs, répliqua-t-elle. Maintenant, termine ton histoire, Harry.

Il grogna une réponse négative, Harry aimait bien les moments passés au contact de la jeune fille, mais il n'était pas encore près à lui parler de Sirius.

— Donc, reprit-il pour se changer les idées. Le basilic est sorti de là-haut, j'ai fermé les yeux car il pouvait me tuer en un regard, et Tom le fantôme, lui a ordonné de me tuer.

Fleur frissonna contre lui, consciente du danger qu'avait dû affronter Harry, les basilics étaient des créatures de légende dans le Monde Sorcier. Cependant, la légende avait pris pour elle une dimension bien réelle quand elle avait vu et toucher le squelette gigantesque du serpent. Harry se rapprocha encore d'elle, comblant le moindre espace afin de l'entourer de ses bras. Lui aussi, avait frissonné à plus d'une reprise en repensant au basilic : et si Fumseck n'était pas venu ? S'il avait glissé en s'enfuyant ? Si la bête l'avait attrapé ? Si elle avait été plus rapide ? Si Fumseck n'avait pas pleuré ?

— Là, le Phénix du directeur est intervenu, je crois qu'il est insensible au regard des basilics, il lui a crevé les yeux. Je le savais, car le serpent sifflait et je le comprenais, il disait qu'il était dans le noir. Alors Tom lui a dit de me chasser à l'odeur. Je me suis enfui dans un des petits tunnels que l'on a vus en arrivant. Fumseck avait apporté avec lui le Choixpeau de Godric Gryffondor, il m'a donné une épée que j'ai utilisé pour transpercer la gueule du monstre.

Il libéra légèrement Fleur pour lui permettre de regarder son avant-bras gauche, la marque du croc du basilique y était toujours visible.

— Le plan n'a pas été très bien réalisé et j'ai été mordu, j'étais en train de mourir… se rappela-t-il avec douceur, sous le regard plein de tristesse de Fleur. Mais Fumseck m'a encore sauvé, il a pleuré sur mon bras alors que j'étais en train de m'endormir, ce qui m'a soigné et éliminé le poison. Ensuite, j'ai utilisé la dent du basilic pour transpercer le journal de Voldemort et ça a libéré Ginny de son envoûtement.

— Quelle histoire, remarqua Fleur en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ensuite, tu as ramené la fillette en sécurité, comme pour ma petite sœur… D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que Albus n'a pas demandé à son phénix de te soigner après la seconde tâche, si ses larmes sont suffisamment forte pour soigner la morsure d'un basilic, elle devrait l'être pour soigner ta jambe, non ?

— Je ne sais pas, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé. Sans doute que personne n'y a pensé et maintenant c'est trop tard.

— C'est dommage, murmura Fleur. Tu as mal, là maintenant ?

— Un peu, lui répondit Harry avec franchise. J'ai toujours mal, c'est juste plus supportable à certains moments que d'autres, on s'y fait à force, j'imagine.

Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre sur le sol un simple matelas, elle enjoignit ensuite Harry à s'installer dessus et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il la regarda avec curiosité et elle lui répondit sans vraiment le regarder :

— Laisse toi faire, je vais tenter quelque chose pour t'aider… Tu peux retirer ton pantalon ?

Les joues d'Harry s'enflammèrent, il se s'était pas attendu à se retrouver en caleçon devant la belle sorcière.

— Harry, j'ai déjà eu ma main dans ton pantalon, tu n'as à rougir de rien.

Elle le rassura d'un baiser et l'aida à défaire ses lacets, elle avait remarqué qu'Harry avait du mal à plier sa jambe droite. Une fois le garçon dévêtu, elle pu enfin voir la terrible marque que lui avait infligé les êtres de l'eau. Il y avait de la chair cicatricielle, les muscles d'Harry avaient été déchirés et ils semblaient tirés, comme s'ils étaient perpétuellement sous tension.

— Ça ne te soignera pas, mais ça te soulagera, poursuivit-elle avec douceur. Je vais concentrer un peu de ma magie dans mes doigts et masser ta cuisse, elle va s'engourdir et se détendre, normalement, la douleur disparaitra pour un moment. Je peux ?

Harry lui donne l'autorisation d'un signe de tête, son regard troublé perdu dans la mine concentrée qu'elle arborait présentement. Les doigts de la jeune fille brillèrent rapidement d'une douce lueur bleue, et elle les apposa sur la peau froide d'Harry. Ils furent une véritable brûlure pour le jeune homme, mais rapidement, la douleur lancinante et persistante qu'il avait appris à côtoyer et supporter disparut. Il soupira d'aise et se détendit après quelques instants, son regard se perdant dans la voûte de cristal de la chambre. Il y avait un petit courant d'air qui courait le long de ses jambes nues, il faisait un agréable contraste avec la chaleur que dégageaient les mains de Fleur.

Pendant la dizaine de minute que le massage dura, Harry s'oublia et se perdit dans ses souvenirs les plus heureux. En cet instant, alors que la plus belle femme qu'il n'eut jamais rencontrée le massait dans la pièce la mieux protégée d'Angleterre, il se sentit en sécurité. C'était agréable et savoureux comme sensation.

Harry ne sut pas vraiment quand le massage s'arrêta, mais soudainement, il ressentit la caresse des lèvres de Fleur sur les siennes, l'embrassant pour le ramener dans le moment présent. Calme et concernée, la Française le dominait, agenouillée près de lui.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

— La douleur, répondit Harry avec hésitation, elle a disparu. Je ne sens plus ma jambe…

— C'est normal, ce sentiment devrait s'estomper d'ici quelques minutes, la douleur va revenir Harry, je ne peux pas faire plus.

— C'est plus que suffisant, murmura-t-il en retour, ses yeux se perdant dans ceux de Fleur.

Elle lui offrit le plus beau sourire qu'il n'eut jamais vu avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, au fond de son cœur, Harry troqua le rêve de rencontrer ses parents comme souvenir le plus heureux pour le moment présent, désormais, ce serait cette visite dans la Chambre qu'il utiliserait pour convoquer son Patronus. Harry savait que ses parents, où qu'ils soient, ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur.

— Tu pourras recommencer ? demanda-t-il avec envie.

— Après l'épreuve, si tu demandes gentiment.

— Comment fais-tu pour concentrer de la magie dans tes doigts de cette façon ? questionna le garçon.

— En septième année, à Beauxbatons, on a une option médicomagie.

— Je vais peut-être changer d'école alors, confessa Harry. A Poudlard, l'essentiel de la formation a pour finalité de devenir Auror, Brise-Sort où Oublieator…

— En effet, lui répondit Fleur. C'est pour cela que votre école est aussi réputée à travers le monde, les Aurors Anglais sont les plus compétents et les mieux formés, le problème c'est que les Mages Noirs qui sortent de Poudlard en même temps que les Aurors sont aussi excessivement talentueux… Mais Harry, tu ne veux pas devenir Auror ?

— À une époque oui, confirma le garçon. Mais je crois que j'ai affronté assez de créatures monstrueuses et de sorciers dangereux pour ma vie entière, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire après l'école, j'ai encore le temps de trouver j'imagine, mais ce ne sera pas Auror.

— J'aimerais bien devenir Briseuse de Sort pour ma part, lui fit part Fleur. Je veux voyager autour du monde, voir les pyramides d'Egypte, les temples perdus dans en Amazonie, explorer les tombes des Empereurs Sorciers Chinois, …

Harry lui fit un sourire pour toute réponse, c'était un rêve passionnant qu'avait la jeune femme, il l'aurait plus imaginée en infirmière où en secrétaire.

— C'est légèrement insultant ça Harry, ce n'est pas parce que je suis belle que je dois me cantonner à un rôle qui fait fantasmer les hommes, remarqua-t-elle avec cette acidité qui la caractérisait souvent.

— Une exploratrice, c'est sexy aussi, répliqua le garçon avec une air mutin.

Ils rirent ensemble à la plaisanterie avant que le garçon en comble l'écart qui les séparait pour l'embrasser, il avait envie de rester à jamais dans la chambre, couché sur ce simple matelas. Ici, le Tournoi n'avait pas de prise sur lui, Voldemort disparaissait de son esprit, la célébrité et le regard des gens ne lui pesaient plus. Pourtant, la réalité se rappela à lui par l'intermédiaire de la montre en argent que Fleur portait à son poignet, il était près de onze heure, il faudrait bientôt qu'ils remontent.

Fleur du percevoir son regard car elle se rapprocha de lui, une de ses mains retrouvant le chemin de son bas-ventre.

— Où en étions-nous la dernière fois Harry ?

— À ce stade, murmura-t-il en se tendant.

Elle se saisit une nouvelle fois de son sexe, d'un geste doux et confiant, Harry réalisa alors qu'il n'y avait aucune crainte dans les yeux de Fleur, aucun doute. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, il se rappela alors qu'elle était en dernière année, elle avait dû avoir des petits copains avant lui. Cela renforça la gêne d'Harry, il la repoussa au fond de lui, peu désireux qu'elle la ressente. Il avait remarqué que la sorcière aimait la force et la confiance, ses doutes risquaient de l'irriter.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant de sentir le sexe d'Harry durcir, après tout, elle était penchée sur lui, la poitrine dévoilée et les yeux pleins d'un désir contenu. Aucun homme n'aurait pu ou su résister à pareil vision. Elle commença rapidement un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui fit naître en Harry une pression qu'il avait rarement expérimenté, elle était délectable. Fleur se rapprocha de lui, son souffle brûlait le visage d'Harry, il ne pouvait quitter son regard, elle était belle.

Elle l'embrassa avec ardeur, le mouvement de son bras perdant en efficacité alors qu'Harry attrapait Fleur pour la coller à lui. Il se crispa légèrement quand le va-et-vient commença à le brûler, la main de Fleur frottait contre son gland et ça en devenait douloureux. Elle sourit contre son visage et déposa un chaste baiser avant de descendre son visage, embrassant son cou, puis elle se déplaça sur le matelas afin de se retrouver face au sexe d'Harry qu'elle caressa du bout de sa langue.

— Fleur ? appela-t-il, surpris.

Elle ne répondit pas, et après quelques coups de langues qui électrisèrent le garçon, elle enfourna son gland en entier, emmenant Harry dans un royaume de douceur et de tension mêlées. Elle le suça avec ardeur, le faisant se redresser, lui donnant l'irrésistible envie de s'enfoncer plus. Elle ne lui permit pourtant pas, elle gardait fermement sa main fermée sur son sexe, s'offrant ainsi un barrage qui ne pouvait franchir ses lèvres. Elle avait les yeux fermés, les joues creusées, elle aspirait le corps d'Harry dans des frissons de plaisirs qui le terrassaient.

Elle s'arrêta pourtant quand il fut sur le point d'éjaculer, lui lançant un regard mutin plein d'envie. Se levant, toujours habillée, elle fit glisser sa culotte qui était effectivement verte, le long de ses longues jambes. La jetant sur le côté, elle s'agenouilla sur Harry et attrapa une nouvelle fois son sexe pour le diriger contre le creux de ses cuisses afin de s'empaler sur lui.

Harry poussa un petit gémissement quand il la pénétra, ses mains se positionnèrent naturellement sur les fesses de la sorcière qui vint l'embrasser, savourant chaque instant. Harry sentit la pénétration, il se sentit frotter contre les parois du vagin de Fleur, il se sentit butter contre le fond de son corps avec délice. Ils soupirèrent d'aise ensemble, puis elle initia le mouvement, remontant et redescendant doucement, faisant perdre la tête à Harry qui était aux portes de la libération depuis qu'elle l'avait masturbé et sucé.

Fleur le dominait totalement, se mouvant lentement, profitant de ce rythme calme pour finir de déboutonner sa chemise, libérant son corps de l'étreinte de la soie. Harry resta muet devant le ventre de Fleur, la jupe de la sorcière formait une corolle qui dissimulait à sa vue la jonction de leurs deux corps, soulevant dans son esprit des interrogations quant à la nature de ce qu'il s'y passait. C'était d'autant plus excitant que cela restait caché à ses sens.

Il caressa la poitrine de Fleur au travers de son soutien-gorge, assumant que sa couleur préférée serait désormais le jaune clair. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, leurs langues reprenant un lent combat. Son souffle était frais par rapport à la chaleur de leurs deux corps unis. Harry était cependant plus concentré sur son bas ventre que sur le contact des lèvres de Fleur contre les siennes. Il enserra la femme dans ses bras, la retenant contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur dans la fraicheur de la Chambre des Secrets et commença à donner sa propre cadence, il se sentait proche de l'implosion, il voulait se libérer.

Quelques petits gémissements quittèrent les lèvres de Fleur et moururent dans la bouche du garçon alors qu'il accélérait. Il ferma les yeux afin de profiter des sensations que lui renvoyait son sexe, comprimé dans le vagin de Fleur, il sentait une brûlure, une caresse lancinante sur le bas de son gland, là où la calotte que formait le prépuce naissait.

Une odeur sucrée lui chatouilla les narines alors que leurs deux corps se séparaient de plus en plus pour mieux se rencontrer, glissant l'un dans l'autre avec rapidité et approximations quelques fois. Il sortit par accident, mais Fleur reprit rapidement le contrôle de la situation et d'un coup de main rapide, le guida à nouveau en elle. Quand le va-et-vient reprit, elle vint glisser ses doigts humides dans la bouche du jeune homme. Harry les suça avec envie, goûtant la fragrance sucrée qui l'entourait dans ce liquide transparent qui recouvrait les doigts de sa compagne.

L'éjaculation prit Harry de court, il était sous pression depuis le début, et soudainement, son corps lâchait, se libérait. C'est dans un soupir de satisfaction qu'il se reposa après avoir cherché, instinctivement, à s'enfouir au plus profond du corps de Fleur. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, vidé de toute énergie, suant et haletant légèrement. Jamais encore, il n'avait été aussi détendu.

Fleur continua à se mouvoir quelques instants, ses bras encadrant son visage, les yeux à demi-clos, comme pour profiter encore un instant de cette hampe dur qui la traversait. Puis, elle se laissa basculer sur le côté, attirant sa culotte d'un claquement de doigt. Le regard d'Harry se perdit dans la contemplation de la jeune femme qu'il attira à lui pour l'embrasser, il remarqua pour la première fois que son haleine avait changée, elle avait un fumet plus âpre, plus masculin. Ce n'était pas totalement désagréable de se sentir dans la bouche d'une femme estima Harry.

— On ferait mieux de remonter, proposa Fleur après un instant de silence durant lequel ils n'échangèrent que quelques œillades, chacun aux écoutes de son propre corps. Ma mère doit en avoir fini avec la directrice, elle va me chercher partout.

— Oui, soupira Harry.

Sur le moment, il en voulut à Fleur de lui rappeler qu'il devait quitter la Chambre des Secrets, qu'il devait remonter à la surface. Ce soir, il allait concourir dans le Tournoi, ce soir il savait avec certitude qu'il allait mourir. Ses cauchemars étaient devenus bien trop réalistes, bien trop prévisibles, tout se finissait inéluctablement dans un cimetière.

Harry ne croyait pas à la divination et encore moins à la magie des rêves, mais c'était pour lui une prémonition.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, chacun de son côté, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux dans une tentative veine de se recoiffer. Il dut attendre Fleur qui se lança quelques sortilèges, Harry n'en avait aucune connaissance, il se contenterait de passer dans son dortoir pour changer de caleçon avant d'aller manger.

Quitter la Chambre fut plus rapide que l'explorer, ils échangèrent un bref regard une fois de retour dans les toilettes, un bref contact entre leurs lèvres, et le murmure d'un encouragement :

— Bonne chance pour ce soir, Fleur…

— Merci, Harry.

Fleur avait compris, au cœur de la chambre, dans ce bref moment où Harry avait baissé ses barrières et rendus les armes, que le Tournoi n'avait été qu'une farce entièrement tourné vers lui.

— Je suis désolée…

— Pas autant que moi, lui répondit le garçon, fais du mieux que tu peux ce soir.

— Je gagnerai, lui promit-elle, tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

Elle le laissa sur place, s'éloignant en quelques enjambées énergiques, Harry ne pouvait suivre une telle vitesse, aussi se contenta-t-il de rester sur place, laissant son regard glisser sur les longues jambes de la femme, remontant jusqu'au niveau de sa jupe qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Quand elle eut disparu, il sentit une lassitude immense s'abattre sur ses épaules, une solitude et un découragement sans précédent. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui courir après, la rejoindre et lui parler, mais il ne le pouvait.

— Ce soir… _je mourrai._

C'était là, sa seule certitude.

* * *

 **Voilà, l'avant dernier chapitre, vous excuserez le petit retard d'une journée, mais personne ne s'en est plaint donc ce n'est pas très grave.**

 ** **A votre avis, Harry mourra-t-il dans le prochain chapitre ? Si vous trouvez la bonne réponse, je vous promets de vous envoyer l'épilogue (je ne sais pas s'il y en aura un) en avance ou le résumé de la prochaine histoire que je vais publier.  
****

 **Merci à Isabella-57 pour la correction, et à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre.**

 **Lord OGM**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : La rage d'un condamné

Quand Harry pénétra sur le terrain de Quidditch le soir venu, celui-ci était rendu méconnaissable. Une haie de six mètres de hauteur l'entourait entièrement avec, face à lui, une unique ouverture qui donnait accès au vaste labyrinthe. Le chemin qui s'y enfonçait paraissait sombre et effrayant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les tribunes avaient commencé à se remplir. On entendait des exclamations enthousiastes et le martèlement des pas le long des travées. Les premières étoiles étaient apparues dans le ciel d'une couleur bleu foncé. Accompagnés de Hagrid, les professeurs Maugrey, McGonagall et Flitwick firent leur entrée dans le stade et s'approchèrent des champions. Ils arboraient de grandes étoiles rouges et lumineuses sur les chapeaux, sauf Hagrid qui les portait au dos de son gilet en peau de taupe.

— Nous allons patrouiller autour du labyrinthe, expliqua le professeur de métamorphose aux champions. Si vous vous trouvez en difficulté et que vous souhaitez être secouru, envoyez des étincelles rouges en l'air et l'un d'entre nous viendra vous chercher. Compris ?

Les champions approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

Cedric et Harry furent envoyés ensemble dans le labyrinthe, ils partageaient après tout la première place au classement. Ils avancèrent côte à côte, à la même vitesse.

— Tu la sens comment, cette épreuve ? demanda Cédric quand le bourdonnement de la foule disparut derrière eux.

Harry avait à peine regardé en direction de Fleur depuis le matin, leur séparation au niveau de l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets l'avait plongé dans un mutisme concentré que personne n'avait réussis à franchir jusqu'alors :

— Mal, répondit-il.

— Moi aussi, soupira le champion de Poufsouffle. En tout cas, bonne chance Harry, j'espère te voir après l'épreuve.

— Bonne chance à toi aussi…

Ils se séparèrent quand ils arrivèrent à un carrefour, ils se recroisèrent plus tard, au détour d'un embranchement, Cédric lui déconseillant de prendre la direction d'où il venait. Le garçon était échevelé et particulièrement effrayé.

— Pas par-là ! Il y a un Scrout à Pétard d'Hagrid, ils sont devenus énorme !

Il s'élança dans une autre direction en courant, n'attendant même pas une réponse de la part du quatrième année. Cédric était terrorisé, couvert de marques de griffures et de coupures, il avait dû croiser autre chose qu'un simple Scrout. Harry progressa lentement, avec précaution, il déjoua la ruse d'un Épouvantard et survécut à l'énigme qu'un Sphinx. Il rencontra une des Araignées de la Forêt Interdite, elles étaient toujours aussi grandes et menaçantes, mais loin de la caverne d'Aragog, celle qui faisait face à Harry semblait bien moins effrayantes.

— _Exsanguis_ !

Le sortilège de magie noire frappa la créature entre les yeux, elle se tordit de douleur alors son sang se transformait en magma purulent, elle mourut rapidement. Harry regarda le cadavre, l'araignée s'était roulée sur le dos, ses huit longues pattes recroquevillées, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait se sentir soulager.

À un moment, le labyrinthe s'agita autour de lui et des racines l'attaquèrent, attrapant sa jambe blessée et menaçant de lui casser la cheville, mais là encore, il avait une réponse sombre de prête :

— _Feudeymon_ !

Une langue de feu quitta sa baguette, petit crachat d'étincelles qui explosèrent au contact du bois. Les feuilles de la haie rougirent et l'infection se propagea dans le labyrinthe, elle courait sautait de branche en branche, noircissant les feuilles et faisant couvée une colère destructrice. Harry n'avait pas pris conscience de la puissance de son sortilège. Le feu se nourrissait de la matière qu'il dévorait, les flammes n'étaient pas encore apparues, mais la tâche sombre se rependait rapidement, Harry se détourna et marcha le plus vite qu'il pouvait, longeant la créature de braise et de cendre qui semblait s'étendre implacablement.

Des hurlements effrayés lui parvinrent, bêtes et créatures placées dans le labyrinthe sentaient venir le monstre de colère et de flammes, elles cherchaient à s'enfuir mais elles étaient prisonnières de la création végétale.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Il venait d'atteindre une section, en face de lui se trouvait le Trophée. Il était fait de cristal et d'argent, il brillait de lumière, il était attirant. Derrière lui, une branche craqua et une détonation de chaleur le surprit, dans un rugissement embrasé, la canopée de feuille s'évapora en une tornade brûlante et ardente. Le feu était réveillé, le feu était gigantesque, il était vivant. Harry vit une autre araignée s'enfuir à toute jambe, mais elle fut happée par un tentacule enflammée, en quelques instants il ne demeura que des cendres.

Un monticule de flamme prit l'apparence d'un Serpent et se rua sur Harry, pour lui faire face, il dut se détourner du trophée et le repoussa d'un geste violent de sa baguette. La créature pencha sur le côté, comme giflée par la force du vent, elle s'engouffra dans une haie encore intacte et revint à la vie plus proche encore, sous l'apparence d'une gueule de loup qui menaça de se refermer sur l'adolescent. Il recula aussi rapidement que possible et évita la mort que de quelques mètres, buttant contre les premières marches de l'autel sur lequel la coupe avait été installée.

Il la regarda alors qu'une créature de flamme le chargeait, incapable de se relever, incapable de s'en saisir. Il tenait sa baguette de sa main droite désormais, sa canne reposait non loin, mais il devait se défendre. Il repoussa le bélier enragé de la même façon que le serpent et se laissa rouler jusqu'à sa canne, puis, s'appuyant sur sa jambe gauche, il sauta sur le Trophée.

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait un Portoloin, il eut l'impression de se faire harponner au ventre, ce n'était pas agréable.

Pendant le bref instant que dura le voyage, un sentiment de soulagement intense se saisit de lui, il avait accompli la tâche sans mourir. Il n'y avait pas eu de cimetière, il n'y avait pas eu de piège infranchissable. Il avait survécu au Sphinx, aux araignées et aux lianes du labyrinthe. La réception fut douloureuse de désillusion, il s'effondra sur sa jambe blessé, perdant momentanément le sens des réalités. Il n'était pas à Poudlard, il était dans le cimetière qu'il avait vu en rêve, il était tombé dans le piège dressé à son intention depuis le début du Tournoi

Sa canne était près de lui, mais le Trophée et la baguette avait roulée à quelques mètres. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de se relever, déjà, quelqu'un l'attirait et le plaquait contre une tombe qui l'enserra de ses bras osseux. Une douleur s'éveilla dans sa cicatrice, lui arrachant un mot :

— Voldemort.

Queudver sortit de l'obscurité où il avait attendu, caché, dans ses bras se trouvait un amas de couverture noire. C'était Voldemort.

D'un geste de baguette, le sorcier qui avait trahi ses parents alluma un feu, Harry remarqua alors un chaudron. Il ne tarda pas à entrer en ébullition et Voldemort s'agita dans les bras de Queudver. Il semblait impatient :

— Dépêche-toi ! disait-il.

— C'est prêt, Maître.

— Maintenant… siffla la voix glacée de Voldemort.

Queudver déplia alors la couverture, révélant son contenu, et Harry laissa échapper un halètement d'horreur à sa vue.

C'était comme si Queudver avait soudain renversé une pierre sous laquelle se cachait une chose repoussante, visqueuse, aveugle — mais ce que Harry avait sous les yeux était pire encore, cent fois pire. La chose avait la forme d'un enfant accroupi et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu paraître plus éloigné d'un enfant. C'était un être entièrement chauve, recouvert d'écailles grossières, d'un noir rougeâtre. Il avait des bras et des jambes frêles, graciles, et un visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent, avec des yeux rouges et flamboyants — jamais un enfant n'aurait pu avoir un tel visage.

La créature semblait tout juste capable de faire quelques gestes. Elle leva ses bras minces et les passa autour du cou de Queudver qui la souleva. Dans le mouvement, son capuchon glissa en arrière et Harry vit à la lueur des flammes le visage blafard et souffreteux de Queudver exprimer sa révulsion tandis qu'il transportait la chose auprès du chaudron. Pendant un instant, la tête aplatie, maléfique, fut éclairée par les étincelles qui dansaient à la surface du liquide. Queudver déposa alors la créature dans le chaudron. Il y eut un sifflement et elle disparut sous la surface. Harry entendit son corps frêle heurter avec un bruit sourd le fond du récipient de pierre.

Queudver parlait. Sa voix tremblait et il semblait fou de terreur. Il leva sa baguette magique, ferma les yeux, puis prononça ces paroles dans la nuit noire :

– Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !

Aux pieds de Harry, la tombe grinça. Horrifié, il vit une fine volute de poussière s'élever dans les airs puis, obéissant à Queudver, tomber doucement dans le chaudron. La surface, brillante comme le diamant, s'agita et un long sifflement s'en échappa. Des étincelles jaillirent en tous sens et le liquide prit une couleur bleu vif qui ressemblait à un poison. Poussant un faible gémissement, Queudver sortit de sous sa cape un long poignard à la fine lame argentée. Des sanglots brisèrent sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles :

– Que la chair — du serviteur — donnée vo-volontairement — fasse — revivre — son maître.

Il tendit sa main droite devant lui — la main à laquelle il manquait un doigt — puis il serra étroitement le poignard dans sa main gauche et l'éleva au-dessus de lui.

Harry comprit ce qu'il allait faire une seconde avant qu'il accomplisse son geste. Il ferma les yeux, les paupières étroitement closes, mais ne put ignorer le hurlement qui déchira la nuit et transperça Harry comme si lui aussi avait reçu un coup de poignard. Il entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol puis les halètements angoissés de Queudver, et enfin un bruit d'éclaboussure qui lui retourna l'estomac. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à rouvrir les yeux, mais une lueur d'un rouge incandescent, qui venait du chaudron, traversa ses paupières closes...

Queudver gémissait de douleur, la respiration précipitée. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sentit son souffle sur son visage que Harry prit conscience de la présence de Queudver juste devant lui.

– Que le s-sang de l'ennemi... pris par la force... ressuscite celui qui le combat.

Harry ne put rien faire. Il était trop solidement attaché. Se débattant inutilement contre ses liens, il vit le poignard étincelant trembler dans la main désormais unique de Queudver. Puis il sentit la pointe de la lame pénétrer le creux de son bras droit et le sang couler lentement dans la manche de sa robe déchirée. Queudver, haletant sous la douleur, fouilla maladroitement dans sa poche et en tira un flacon dont il appuya le goulot contre la coupure de Harry pour recueillir le sang qui gouttait. D'un pas chancelant, il retourna ensuite auprès du chaudron et y versa le sang. Le liquide devint aussitôt d'un blanc aveuglant. Sa besogne achevée, Queudver tomba à genoux devant le chaudron, puis s'affaissa sur le flanc et resta étendu sur le sol, agité de spasmes et de sanglots, serrant contre lui le moignon sanglant de son bras mutilé.

Le chaudron bouillonnait, projetant de tous côtés des étincelles semblables à des diamants si brillants que tout le reste paraissait par contraste d'un noir profond. Pendant un long moment, rien ne se produisit...

Puis soudain, les étincelles qui jaillissaient du chaudron s'éteignirent. Un panache de vapeur s'éleva alors à la surface du liquide en formant un écran de fumée si épais que Harry ne pouvait plus rien voir d'autre, ni Queudver, ni Cedric ni quoi que ce soit... « Tout a raté, pensa-t-il... La chose s'est noyée... Faites que la chose soit morte... »

Mais bientôt, une vague de terreur le glaça des pieds à la tête : à travers le nuage de vapeur, il venait d'apercevoir la silhouette sombre d'un homme grand et squelettique qui s'élevait lentement du chaudron.

– Habille-moi, dit la voix aiguë et glacée au milieu du panache de vapeur.

Secoué de sanglots, Queudver, tenant toujours contre lui son bras mutilé, ramassa la robe noire étalée par terre. Il se releva et, de sa main unique, passa la robe sur la tête de son maître. L'homme squelettique sortit alors du chaudron. Il regarda Harry... et Harry regarda en face le visage qui avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant trois ans. Plus livide qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates et grands ouverts, le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guise de narines, à la manière des serpents...

Lord Voldemort venait de renaître devant lui.

Harry examina le corps de Voldemort en même temps que lui. Il contempla ses mains, semblables à de grandes araignées blafardes, il le regarda se caresser ses longs doigts fins, sa poitrine, ses bras, son visage. Ses yeux rouges, aux pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat, paraissaient encore plus brillants dans l'obscurité.

Harry ferma les yeux un long moment, calmant les battements de son cœur, cloisonnant ses peurs au fond de son esprit, verrouillant le placard de son enfance où elles se déchainaient en cet instant précis. Quand il les rouvrit, une dizaine d'homme en capes sombres étaient présents, ils s'approchaient en bruissement silencieux, semblant voler dans le cimetière. Un par un, ils s'avançaient lentement, précautionneusement, comme s'ils avaient du mal à en croire leurs yeux. Debout au milieu du cimetière, Voldemort les regardait venir à lui. Puis l'un des Mangemorts tomba à genoux, rampa vers Voldemort et embrassa l'ourlet de sa robe.

— Maître… murmura-t-il.

Le Mangemort qui se trouvait derrière lui en fit de même. Un à un, ils s'agenouillèrent et quémandèrent le pardon, le Mage Noir ne leur offrit qu'au prix du sortilège _Doloris_ qui les fit hurler pendant de longues minutes. Ce n'est qu'après un long discours qu'Harry écouta à peine, s'attirant ainsi la rage du Mage Noir qui lui envoya à son tour un _Doloris_ qui fit regretter à Harry d'être né, puis on le libéra et lui rendit sa baguette.

Voldemort voulait se battre en duel.

Voldemort voulait l'humilier.

Voldemort voulait le briser.

— On t'a appris à te battre en duel Harry ?

Le jeune homme boita au milieu du cimetière pour se retrouver face à l'homme qui l'avait poursuivi depuis sa plus tendre enfance, peut-être même depuis sa naissance, il n'en savait rien. Étonnamment, un Mangemort lui ramena sa canne, la lui tendant sèchement. Harry put s'en saisir pour s'appuyer, basculant tout son poids sur son pied gauche, il devait tenir sa baguette de la main droite pour combattre.

Il y avait une forme d'honneur chez les tueurs que Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé, ils formèrent un cercle autour de lui et d'Harry. Ils auraient pu rire et l'insulter, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude fière du jeune homme devait les retenir.

— Pourquoi ? demanda soudainement Harry à Voldemort. Pourquoi s'en prendre à ma famille et à moi plus particulièrement ?

— Pourquoi ? s'interrogea Voldemort avec emphase, penchant la tête sur le côté, il tenait dans sa main sa baguette, elle semblait faite d'os. Un de mes fidèles Mangemorts, il est absent aujourd'hui, m'a rapporté il de cela une quinzaine d'année, une prophétie. Je crois que tu suis le cours de divination donc je ne te ferais pas l'insulte de t'expliquer ce dont il s'agit, Harry. Cette prophétie, désignait un enfant capable de me vaincre, lorsque je l'ai entendue, je suis demeuré interdit. Un enfant allait naître, cet enfant aurait le pouvoir de me vaincre, il devait naître fin juillet de parents qui m'avaient défié à trois reprises. J'ai facilement identifié ton père Harry, il était un excellent Auror et très bon duelliste, nous nous sommes confrontés trois fois.

Voldemort tournait entre ses Mangemorts, silencieux et dangereux, ils écoutaient avec la même attention que Harry. Ils découvraient la raison de l'échec de leur Maître et la raison pour laquelle la première guerre avait été interrompue. Harry resta de marbre au centre du cercle, enfermant ses émotions en lui, suivant les mouvements de Voldemort du regard. Il avait baissé sa baguette, dans une injonction silencieuse au Mage Noir de continuer à parler.

— Il y avait donc cette prophétie, je ne pouvais te laisser vivre, tu comprends Harry ? demanda le Mage Noir doucement. Cela n'a rien de personnel, tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon aux yeux verts, je sentais la magie en toi, mais je ne pouvais te laisser vivre. Malheureusement, ta mère, Lily Potter, avait lancé avant sa mort un puissant sortilège de protection qui ne pouvait s'activer que par sa propre disparition. J'ai été sot, je le reconnais, en ne le détectant pas. Et quand j'ai lancé mon sortilège à ton encontre, il a rebondi vers moi.

Voldemort était revenu au centre de l'arène improvisée, il tenait toujours sa baguette dans la main, il en caressait l'extrémité avec tendresse. Il était perdu dans des considérations qui étaient inconnues à Harry. Le jeune homme pour sa part, se préparait mentalement, il avait appris au cours de l'année de nombreux maléfices dangereux, s'il devait mourir, il ne le ferait pas sans combattre.

— J'aurais dû mourir ce soir-là, confessa Voldemort, j'ai commis une erreur stupide et j'aurais dû en payer le prix de ma vie. Cela aurait été, mes chers Mangemorts, la fin de notre glorieuse quête, mais il n'y a rien d'insultant à tomber sous les coups d'une sorcière talentueuse comme l'était Lily Potter. Elle avait bien étudié la magie, fait les bonnes recherches et dresser le bon piège pour protéger son fils. Qui sommes-nous pour insulter le sacrifice d'une mère sorcière ? Elle était d'ascendance moldue mais elle a su se conformer à notre société et en tirer le meilleurs, une femme remarquable.

Harry tiqua légèrement, entendre Voldemort faire la gémonie de sa mère avait quelque chose de malsain et de dérangeant, sachant que c'était lui qui l'avait froidement assassinée.

— Heureusement, le sort de mort pour être efficace doit comporter la volonté claire et manifeste de tuer son adversaire, or en aucun moment je n'ai eu la volonté de me tuer moi, Lord Voldemort. C'est donc un sortilège puissant, mais pas létal qui m'a percuté ce soir-là, il a pu arracher mon âme à mon corps, mais il n'était pas suffisant pour l'expédier dans l'autre monde. Aussi, ai-je pu survivre…

Harry sentit le frisson d'admiration qui traversa le rang des Mangemorts, il entendit même quelques murmures. L'un d'entre eux se permit de poser une question, comme s'il s'adressait à un professeur et que Voldemort n'était pas sur le point d'entamer un duel à mort.

— Maître, comment se fait-il qu'une âme, hors de son corps, puisse survivre ?

— Il suffit de l'encrer dans le monde des vivants, il existe différents procédés pour se faire, mais ce n'est pas le sujet de discussion de ce soir. Nous sommes ici, pour mettre fin à cette stupide prophétie qui m'a désigné un adversaire. Harry, es-tu prêt ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'inclina profondément devant Harry avant de relever sa baguette et de l'attraper avec violence. Harry contra le sortilège avec un bouclier, il ne le connaissait pas mais il n'avait aucune envie de se faire toucher par quoi que ce soit que lui enverrait l'homme.

— Intéressant, proféra le Mage Noir. Tu es en quatrième année et tu maitrises déjà l'art subtile des boucliers… C'est une magie de sixième année, tu as bien fait tes devoirs, Potter.

Quelques Mangemorts rirent, mais la plupart s'éloignèrent avec précaution. Le fait de voir un sortilège du Seigneur des Ténèbres bloqué leur inspirait la plus grande des méfiances et une certaine prudence. Ils n'avaient pas survécu à la première guerre et à l'après-guerre en se comportant comme des fanatiques sans cervelles.

Rapide comme un serpent, il releva sa baguette et cria :

— _Endoloris_ !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'esquiver, il savait qu'il ne pouvait bloquer pareil sortilège et la vitesse de Voldemort le prit par surprise. Il s'effondra, incapable de tenir debout, alors que son corps s'enflammait. Il hurla à en perdre la voix, se tordit à s'en briser les os, suffoqua à en mourir, mais alors que la mort venait le caresser de ses doigts blafards, Voldemort relâcha son emprise. Harry reposa sur le sol, frissonnant, tremblant, haletant.

— Relève-toi, Potter… Relève-toi ! siffla le Mage Noir à Harry qui tenta de se mettre assis.

Le garçon tenait toujours sa baguette, il la regarda avec calme, sa main et son bras cessèrent de trembler. Un grand calme l'envahi, et quand il releva la tête pour faire face à Voldemort, ses yeux n'étaient plus verts.

— _Avada Kedavra_ ! proféra-t-il avec force.

Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écarquillèrent et il se jeta hors de la trajectoire du sortilège, tombant à terre. Le Mangemort qui se tenait derrière lui n'eut pas cette chance, il fut percuté de plein fouet par le rayon vert et s'effondra, sans vie. Harry n'éprouva aucun regret, aucun ne remord, il se releva en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Voldemort en fit de même, le regard brulant de colère et de rage.

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps d'attaquer ni de se redresser totalement :

— _Exsanguis_ !

Voldemort se déroba une nouvelle fois, le sortilège frappant une tombe, laissant derrière lui la marque sombre d'une brûlure. Les Mangemorts reculèrent tous, laissant Voldemort seul face à son adversaire. D'un geste, il lança un nouvel assaut, mais Harry était prêt et il se déplaça légèrement, échappant au maléfice de quelques centimètres.

— _Endoloris_ ! contre-attaqua-t-il avec hargne.

Quelque chose se déchaîna en lui, un sentiment de satisfaction et de jouissance incomparable à celui qu'il avait ressentit le matin même avec Fleur, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomba une nouvelle fois au sol. Il siffla de douleur, rua et cracha, en proie à cette douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie.

Harry était le premier sorcier à frapper le Mage Noir de plein fouet.

Les Mangemorts hésitèrent, mais aucun n'intervint, ils regardèrent leur maître se tordre de douleur, perdre sa voix dans des soubresauts. Une étincelle de respect brillait dans leurs regards quand ils le dirigèrent vers Harry qui tenait toujours sa baguette en l'air, tenant Voldemort en joug. Le _doloris_ s'étira en longueur, plus long que tout ceux que Voldemort avait fait subir à ses serviteurs, plus longs que ceux qu'il avait fait subir à Harry lui-même.

L'homme hurla, pleura, chuinta et supplia, mais Harry resta de marbre, la baguette levée, jusqu'à ce que sa magie s'épuise et ne libère celui qui avait tué sa famille. La magie du _doloris_ laissa Harry grisé et Voldemort brisé. Le duel n'était pourtant pas fini, car même aux portes de la mort, Voldemort restait terriblement dangereux. Il se retourna et pointant sa baguette sur Harry, l'attaqua :

— _Avada Kedavra_ !

Harry vit le sort quitter la baguette de Voldemort au ralenti, il se sentit hors de son corps avant même d'être frappé par le sortilège, il le regarda parcourir lentement la distance qui le séparait de la mort. Dans un réflexe qu'il ne se savait pas posséder, il dirigea sa baguette vers ce rayon de mort et y répondit de la même façon :

— _Avada Kedavra_ !

Les deux sortilèges se lièrent en se rencontrant, chacun cherchant à prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre, toujours rattaché à leurs baguettes respectives, ils aspirèrent la magie de leurs auteurs et leur concentration. En serrant les dents, Harry poussa de toute sa volonté sur le lien doré qui l'unissait à la baguette de Voldemort, faisant trembler la sienne, faisant trembler son bras.

Le Mage Noir était étendu sur le sol, seul son bras droit et sa baguette se dressait en l'air, main blafarde tendue vers le ciel.

— N'intervenez pas ! C'est à moi de le tuer ! ordonna-t-il en hurlant.

Il poussa sur sa baguette, la saisissant à deux mains, et lentement repoussa le centre de la distorsion vers Harry. En matière de magie, Voldemort avait plus de pouvoir et plus d'expérience que le garçon. La baguette d'Harry ne tarda pas à cracher des étincelles, soudainement, une boule de lumière s'en détacha, se transformant en fantôme : Lucius Malefoy.

Le sorcier, le père de Draco Malfoy, le regarda froidement, le regard accusateur.

— Tu m'as tué, Harry Potter, tu m'as volé mon elfe puis tu m'as tué… Quel genre de champion de la lumière es-tu ?

Harry ne répondit rien, car déjà, une deuxième bille de lumière quittait sa baguette, prenant l'apparence du Triton qu'il avait assassiné pendant la seconde épreuve. La créature aquatique nagea entre lui et Voldemort curieuse et peu désireuse de lui parler. La baguette d'Harry poussa une sorte de cri, et dans un soubresaut, elle rompit le lien, aspirant à elle toute l'énergie contenu en lui, laissant face à Harry une petite bille malléable à merci.

Il comprit instinctivement ce qu'il devait en faire : la braquant contre Voldemort qui se redressa d'un bond, il hurla son sort le plus puissant :

— _Feudeymon_ !

Il avait appris ce sortilège dans le livre, il avait été interdit en 1666 après le grand incendie de Londres. C'était un sorcier qui l'avait provoqué, en découvrant cette formule, et il avait fallut l'intervention de toute la communauté Européenne pour calmer le maléfice, c'était à cette période qu'avait débuté la chasse aux sorcières et qu'avait été décidée la Loi du Secret. Ce sortilège était sans doute plus craint que celui de la mort, car bien plus dangereux et destructeur.

Le paysage explosa en une déflagration de chaleur et ce n'est pas une étincelle qui quitta la baguette de Harry, mais un véritable ras de marée qui se précipita sur Voldemort. Le Mage Noir ne dut sa survit qu'à son incroyable expérience et puissance, il libéra son pouvoir d'un geste, opposant à la charge enflammée un torrent d'énergie noire qui scinda le sortilège en deux.

Malheureusement pour lui, le Feudeymon était doué de sa propre vie, se transformant en hydre, il happa le Mangemort le plus proche, le consumant en un instant, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de crier. Les autres intervinrent, dressant leurs baguettes, repoussants les tentacules enragés. Mais chaque coup porté au sortilège le dédoublait et bientôt le cimetière entier fut le théâtre d'une guerre sans nom, les Mangemorts se firent happer et dévorer par le maléfice, Voldemort s'esquiva, transplana pour mieux l'attaquer. C'est lorsqu'il vit un de ses derniers Mangemorts disparaitre, qu'il se tourna vers Harry qui se tenait toujours au centre du cimetière, les yeux rouges, la mine sévère et concentré.

— Tuez-le ! ordonna-t-il.

Il ne restait dans le cimetière, que Voldemort et deux Mangemorts, certains avaient fui sans se retourner. Ils se tournèrent ensemble vers Harry et d'un même geste, le condamnèrent à mort. Pris en étaux, Harry fut frappé à trois reprises par le sort de mort.

Il resta un bref instant debout, son corps tenant en équilibre alors que les volutes du Feudeymon se dissipait, puis une de ses jambes céda et il s'effondra, sans vie. Autour de lui, les trois sorciers survivants se regardèrent, les Mangemorts retirèrent leurs masques, révélant des visages couverts de sueurs, les yeux effrayés, hagards.

— Bordel, marmonna l'un d'eux, ce n'était qu'un gamin…

Voldemort ne répondit pas, sa main tremblait. Il savait qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de trembler, il avait été soumis bien trop longtemps au Doloris.

Sa main tremblait, aujourd'hui, il avait faillit perdre un duel.

oOo Frapper le Monstre oOo

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent sur un décor qu'il connaissait parfaitement : l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose de changer dans l'atmosphère de l'endroit. Tout était lumineux, des vitres entraient de véritable rayon de lumière blanche. Quand il quitta son lit, celui-ci disparu, il portait toujours les vêtements qu'on lui avait donné pour le tournoi : une robe à son nom. Elle était noire et sale, couverte de brûlures et d'écorchures.

Il n'y avait aucun lit présent, la pièce se mua pour prendre l'apparence d'une gare qu'Harry reconnu comme celle de King Cross, il ne pouvait voir le ciel ni la voute en fer. Tout demeurait désespérément blanc et cotonneux. Cependant, il n'était plus seul.

Ils étaient désormais trois, une créature monstrueuse qui rappela à Harry la forme grise de Voldemort avant qu'il ne soit jeté dans le Chaudron par Queudver, Harry Potter et lui-même. C'était étrange de se faire face à soit même, ce n'était pas comme regarder dans un miroir, car l'autre ne reproduisait pas les mêmes gestes, le Harry Potter qui se tenait devant lui était intrinsèquement différent, sans doute plus imposant.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Harry leur découvrit un ton rouge qui lui remémora ceux de Voldemort.

— Bonjour, _Harry…_

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre, la voix de son double était similaire à la sienne, clame et contenue, prudente et douce.

— Où sommes-nous ? voulu savoir le garçon en regardant autour de lui.

— Ici et là, s'entendit-il répondre. Plus là qu'ici je pense, je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse toute faite à te donner, Harry, puisque je découvre cet endroit en même temps que toi.

— Qui es-tu ? demanda Harry.

— Je suis toi et tu es moi, nous sommes nous, du moins, sous différents aspects et différentes facettes. Je suis le Harry qui se trouve derrière la porte du placard et tu es celui qui est devant, je suis le Harry que tu enfermes, le Harry qui nous protège mais que nous ne voulons pas voir ressurgir. Tu es le Harry que nous aimons, le Harry que les gens connaissent.

Harry fit un sourire à l'autre, il le comprenait et n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre parler pour comprendre ce qu'il lui expliquait, après tout, qui mieux que Harry connaissait Harry ?

— Nous sommes morts ? Enfin, je veux dire, je suis mort ?

— Je ne sais pas vraiment, je pense que oui.

— Je pensais le paradis plus plaisant, je pensais que j'y rencontrerai nos parents.

L'autre Harry lui fit un sourire sans joie, un sourire froid, un sourire qu'Harry se faisait parfois dans la glace depuis le début de l'année. Un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais montré à personne d'autre qu'à lui, c'était le sourire qu'il réservait au cadavre du basilique, au fond de la Chambre des Secrets.

— Je ne crois pas que papa et maman veuillent nous rencontrer, nous sommes devenus un Mage Noir Harry.

— Ah bon ? demanda le garçon avec surprise.

— Oui, quand tu as cherché ce livre à la bibliothèque, quand tu l'as lu et que tu as lancé les sorts qu'il contenait… Tu m'as repoussé derrière la porte du placard, mais je suis toi et tu es moi, je suis le Mage Noir que tu es, où du moins l'incarnation que nous nous en représentons. Je suis notre conscience, notre instinct.

— Et lui ? voulu savoir Harry en désignant la créature écharpée, qui est-il ? Ou qu'est-il ?

Les deux Harry s'approchèrent, leurs pas raisonnant dans le vide qui les entourait, la créature tenta de ramper loin d'eux, mais elle ne parvint qu'à se trainer sur quelques centimètres, laissant derrière elle une trace de sang qui jura avec la pureté de l'endroit. Les deux garçons s'accroupirent près de l'être et le toisèrent.

Ici, Harry n'avait plus sa blessure à la jambe.

— Il est la part de Voldemort que nous avions en nous, constata-t-il pour lui-même autant que pour sa conscience.

— Oui, affirma l'autre.

Ils échangèrent un regard, chargé de questions et d'expectatives.

— Nous ne sommes pas vraiment mort, je suppose du moins. S'il existe une part de Voldemort en nous, alors le sortilège qui nous a frappés à dû se partager entre nous deux, or _l'Avada_ ne peut chasser qu'une âme d'un corps.

— En effet, répondit sa conscience. Nous sommes ici pour décider laquelle subira ce triste sort. Nous, ou _lui ?_

Les jumeaux se regardèrent à nouveau, puis en silence, le Harry aux yeux rouge attrapa la créature rampante qui tenta de se débattre et la retourna sur le dos. Il se positionna sur elle, l'immobilisant, repoussant ses bras maigres et enserra son cou entre ses doigts forts. Il commença à serrer, la mine concentrée, alors qu'Harry regardait sans réagir.

Voldemort se débattit, il tenta de frapper son agresseur, mais son corps décharné n'avait aucune force, et rapidement, il perdit de l'énergie. Il y eut quelques bruits de déglutitions, des soubresauts, des soupirs. Harry grogna en appuyant sur ses avant-bras, écrasant la trachée du monstre qui avait pris la vie de ses parents, puis soudainement la créature cessa de se débattre et ses bras tombèrent, formant une croix.

Une brise se leva presque immédiatement et les deux sorciers se relevèrent, Harry tendit sa main vers l'autre qui s'en saisit.

— J'aurais aimé voir papa et maman…

— Moi, je n'espère ne pas les voir avant longtemps.

— Est-ce que l'on se reverra ?

— Chaque jour.

— Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

— Nous allons revenir, nous allons frapper vite et fort, nous allons tuer.

oOo Acte de contrition oOo

Le sol était dur, des brins d'herbes chatouillaient le nez d'Harry. Il était étendu sur le ventre, une douleur le saisit, elle provenait de sa jambe. Il était de retour dans le monde des vivants, une odeur de suie flottait dans l'air, des cendres noires se dissolvait dans l'air. Une voix derrière lui le fit presque sursauter :

— Bordel, marmonna un Mangemort, ce n'était qu'un gamin…

Harry ne pouvait voir l'homme, mais il était proche. Voldemort se tenait devant le garçon, le Mage Noir regardait sa main, elle tremblait. Harry avait toujours sa baguette dans la sienne. Elle était chaude, elle ronronnait au contact de ses doigts, elle avait encore envie de se battre.

Un autre bruit attira l'attention d'Harry, il y avait un second Mangemort, il n'arrivait pas à le situer. Soudainement, un poids s'abattit sur son épaule et le secoua.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Voldemort.

— Je cherche sa baguette, pour vous Maître, vous l'avez amplement méritée.

— En effet, siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il cessa de regarder ses longs doigts frémissants et il s'approcha en quelques pas, glissant sur l'herbe comme une brise de printemps.

— Dans sa main droite, murmura Tom, il ne l'a pas lâchée en mourant.

— Un vrai sorcier, complimenta le Mangemort qui avait sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Il retourna le garçon brusquement, de près, Harry remarqua que le sorcier avait des yeux fatigués, l'homme ne lui semblait pas effrayant. Si Harry l'avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse, il ne l'aurait pas pris pour un dangereux Mangemort. Il l'aurait salué poliment et aurait continué sa journée comme si de rien n'était.

Le sorcier recula quand son regard croisa celui d'Harry, tombant en arrière de surprise. Voldemort ne réagit pas quand la baguette d'Harry le trouva, il mourut sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, frappé par un éclair vert silencieux.

Tom Jedusor était penché sur Harry quand il fut frappé par le rayon qui le lia un bref instant à Harry, sa robe noire était sale. On y voyait des traces de terre et de suie, son visage blafard était marqué par le combat qu'il venait de livrer. Quand il vit Harry bouger, son esprit refusa de se confronter à la réalité, l'enfant ne pouvait avoir survécu une fois de plus.

Il ne sentit pas le sortilège le frapper, au fond de lui, le Mage Noir était déjà résigné.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la mort de celui qui avait exterminé sa famille et brisé sa vie, il tourna sa baguette vers le Mangemort abasourdi et l'abattit comme son maître. Mais cette fois-ci, sa haine de l'homme n'était pas suffisamment ancrée en lui pour qu'il puisse l'exprimer par sa seule pensée, il dut prononcer une fois de plus la terrible formule du sortilège de la mort :

— _Avada Kedavra_ !

Le sorcier s'effondra, une grimace se surprise lui tordant le visage, elle y resterait figée pour l'éternité. Harry tourna la tête vers le dernier Mangemort, celui qui avait ronchonnée à propos de son âge. Il avait également retiré son masque, il avait la bouche ouverte, incapable de proférer la moindre parole, il ne tenait même pas sa baguette.

Harry le visa et l'abattit froidement, comme le précédent. Il ne resta plus que lui dans le cimetière, il était le seul survivant. Le jeune homme se laissa retomber en arrière, fermant ses yeux, incapable de croire qu'il avait survécu au combat, incapable de croire que Voldemort avait à nouveau disparu, incapable de croire que tous ses rêves et prémonitions s'étaient fourvoyés.

Il soupira, inspira et expira à plusieurs reprises, il était entouré de cadavres, certains brûlaient encore légèrement. L'air sentait le brûlé, la suie et la chair humaine qui avait une odeur de cochon, l'air sentait la mort et le désespoir. Il n'y avait plus le moindre bruit aux alentours, seul le murmure du vent sur l'herbe, la chatouille de sa brise sur le visage fatigué d'Harry.

Après un moment qui s'étendit pendant une éternité, Harry se redressa, il chercha sa canne du regard et l'attira à l'aide de sa baguette. Il était entrain de se relever quand quelque chose le percuta dans le dos, l'envoyant rouler au sol dans un cri. Un rat avait sauté derrière lui, se transformant en humain.

Queudver se rua sur Harry, le frappant au visage de son bras valide, la main d'argent que lui avait offert Voldemort avait disparu. Son moignon était sanguinolent et sale, couvert de terre et de saletés. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année écrasa le garçon sous son poids, repoussa son bras et lui arracha sa baguette. Ils se débattirent en grognant, mais Harry n'était qu'un adolescent chétif, malgré toute la force de sa volonté et de son désespoir, il ne pouvait repousser un homme aussi lourd que Peter.

— Je dois te tuer, Harry ! murmurait-il comme un mantra. Je dois te tuer ! Tu comprends ? Je dois te tuer pour qu'il ne puisse plus revenir… Il lui faut ton sang !

Harry réussit à dégager son bras droit et il assena un coup de poing à Queudver qui poussa un gémissement, son nez craqua. L'homme avait le regard fou, il était jaune, ses dents étaient sales et son haleine avait quelque chose de terrible. Harry le frappa encore, mais Queudver immobilisa son bras et le tordit.

Harry poussa un hurlement quand son bras craqua, il tenta de se débattre, de frapper Peter avec ses jambes, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il regarda avec horreur Peter sortir le couteau qu'il avait utilisé lors du rituel, la lame était longue et pointue, elle était encore rouge de leurs sangs mélangés.

— Je dois te tuer Harry, je dois te tuer…

Harry repoussa le bras de Peter de sa main gauche, tentant d'éloigner larme de lui. Mais l'homme était plus fort, et lentement, il prit l'ascendant sur Harry.

— Fais pas ça, supplia Harry à bout de souffle, fais pas ça !

— Chut Harry, murmura Peter près de lui alors qu'il appuyait de toute ses forces sur le couteau. Calme-toi, calme-toi….

Harry poussa un dernier grognement en tentant de repousser la lame, mais la pointe continua son chemin et traversa sa robe, il la sentit s'enfoncer entre ses cotes. La lame était froide. Il ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer alors qu'elle creusait son chemin de mort dans ses poumons.

— Tout va bien Harry, chuchotait Peter, c'est comme s'endormir, tout va bien.

La lame pénétra encore plus profondément, Harry cessa de se débattre, cherchant de l'air, la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'une pression lui déchirait la poitrine. Il haletait, du sang remontait le long de sa gorge, il s'étouffait et ne pouvait quitter les yeux de Peter dans une dernière supplique silencieuse.

— Tout va bien, ferme tes yeux…

Finalement, la lame atteignit le cœur.

* * *

 **D'après les reviews que j'ai reçu la semaine dernière, je pense que vous en vous attendiez pas à cette fin. J'ai beaucoup hésité, à l'origine, Harry se contentait de rester prostré sur le sol à attendre qu'ils partent, puis il quittait le monde magique, heureux de le laisser derrière lui maintenant que Voldemort lui même le croyait mort. Mais il manquait quelque chose de dramatique à l'histoire si telle avait été la fin, une autre était qu'il mourrait directement car il se fait frapper de plusieurs Avada, comme quoi j'ai beaucoup hésité. J'ai finalement choisis cette voie, tant pour le côté dramatique que pour la petite discussion entre Harry et lui-même, si vous lisez entre les lignes, elle en deviendra que plus triste.  
**

 **Je posterais sans doute un épilogue dans deux semaines, afin d'expliquer la découverte du corps et l'enterrement, mais je ne peux rien promettre.**

 **En tout cas, j'ai été très heureux de partager cette histoire avec vous et de recevoir autant de reviews, j'ai surtout été touché par la croissance du lectorat de cette histoire, le premier chapitre a provoqué 200 lectures, le suivant 300, ensuite environ 450 puis on a passé la barre des 600 pour l'avant dernier, je me demande combien celui-ci atteindra. J'espère ne pas avoir dégouté trop de lecteurs en chemin.**

 **Je vous remercie pour m'avoir lu jusque là, et je vous dis à la prochaine (J'ai déjà une fiction en cours d'écriture).**

 **Lord OGM**


	6. Epilogue

Le petit garçon courrait, sautillant joyeusement derrière un papillon aux ailes dorées, tentant de l'attraper avec ses petites mains aux doigts boudinés. Il avait quatre ans, un sourire et un rire à faire fondre un ange, et un regard d'émeraude.

Il pourchassait l'insecte depuis déjà quelques minutes, les joues rougies et les cheveux en bataille, mais il n'aurait abandonné sa quête pour rien au monde.

Il n'était pas loin de sa famille qui suivait sa course folle en souriant.

Sa mère, Fleur Weasley, lui donnait parfois la chasse afin de l'embrasser, provoquant chez le bambin des crises de rire. Elle avait le ventre rond et ne pouvait pas courir longtemps, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'attraper son fils et de le soulever sans efforts.

Son père, William Weasley, n'était jamais loin.

— Il déborde d'énergie aujourd'hui, constata-t-il, une fois que Fleur eut libéré Adrien une nouvelle fois.

— C'est le printemps, il est toujours content de pouvoir chasser les papillons.

— Oui, j'avais remarqué. Nous à la maison on chassait les gnomes de jardins quand on était petits…

— Les petites créatures hideuses et grossières ? s'étonna Fleur.

— C'était rigolo, expliqua Bill avec un haussement d'épaules. On les attrapait par les cheveux, et on les lançait par-dessus la clôture. Ils finissaient toujours par revenir, mais ça amusait beaucoup Charlie de les voir décoller.

— Vous êtes bizarres en Angleterre, y'a pas à dire.

Pour toute réponse, il lui tira la langue et s'éloigna rapidement, attrapant à son tour le garçon afin de le mettre sur ses épaules.

— On va rentrer, l'avertit-il, Papa et Maman travaillent demain.

— Je veux le papillon ! répondit effrontément Adrien.

— Une autre fois mon chéri, refusa Fleur, quand tu arriveras à l'attraper.

L'enfant ne pipa mot et le couple disparut dans un craquement, laissant la lande écossaise balayée par une brise printanière.

* * *

C'était la dernière pierre de cette fiction, il m'a fallut les deux semaines pour venir à bout de ce tout petit épilogue, il en devenait frustrant pour moi tant que voulais dire de choses et ne pas trop en révéler pour laisser à chacun son appréciation de l'histoire. Je répondrais à toutes vos possibles questions/demandes d'explication en MP, si jamais il y en a, avec plaisir.

Je remercie Isabella-57 une dernière fois pour son aide dans les relectures, tu auras la surprise de voir ce chapitre apparaitre comme par magie, c'est ma façon de te remercier, de ne pas t'avoir demandé de le relire.

Et du coup, merci à Lyra Muushya pour la relecture de l'épilogue.

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé cette histoire autant que moi et j'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt car j'ai plein de projets en cours.

Lord OGM


End file.
